


Restoration Of The Saviour And His Love

by DeadDredd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Percy Jackson, BAMF Percy Jackson, Chaos, F/M, Gen, Multi, Primordials - Freeform, Three-way Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDredd/pseuds/DeadDredd
Summary: Pain and betrayal. That's all he thought of when he fell, but he was saved and given a better purpose as a warrior and an assassin of the creator. Centuries later he is back to save the only people who stood by him from a fate worse than death. A few more years later and he's back with his family this time and he has the loves of his life backing him.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 50





	1. We won, but unknowingly lost

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first chapter by chapter story, so do give me your feedback if you generally prefer long one-shots, chapter by chapter, or a mix of both

**Camp Half-Blood **

In the quiet living quarters of cabin #3 lay the two-time savior of Olympus on his bed with his hands behind his head acting as a makeshift pillow even though his actual pillow was a few feet away from in the corner, but he wasn’t worried about that right now, no he was wondering where things went wrong. You see when Kronos was defeated by Percy the remaining demigod forces found another demigod that was claimed by Poseidon whose name was Damien Miller and instantly people flocked to him like sheep, which caught Percy completely off as it seemed like he just appeared out of nowhere and when he brought this up in the counselor meetings he was told that ‘he should stop being jealous of his new brother and accept that fact that he wasn’t alone anymore’ he quoted from Annabeth who he now strongly dislikes and did he mention that they broke up because of Damien? Anyways the point was only a few people really listened and agreed with him and those people were Nico (who is almost always busy in the underworld), Jason (who is on the west coast and Roman), Reyna (who is also Roman), Piper (daughter of Aphrodite need he say more?) and Thalia (who is busy being the lieutenant of the hunt and helping Artemis) and speaking of Artemis and Thalia they’ve been acting really weird around him, but hasn’t really had the time to ask due them to the situation at camp though he has noticed Artemis being significantly nicer to him and Thalia hasn’t actually hit him in a while which had him concerned until she pointed out that her duties didn’t exactly leave her with time to fool around though he could that she was lying, which brings us to his current situation now.

“Well...I’m fucked.” Percy irritably said before he was interrupted by his cabin door being knocked on repeatedly.

“Percy Percy! You gotta open this door, we got a situation like big!” Percy could identify that it was Nico who was banging on his door but couldn’t figure out what could have caused this, so he opened the door, which unknown to him just started the downward spiral of his current life.

“Nico what can I help you with? Let me guess you called Thalia a name she didn’t like and now she's trying to find you and kill you with the rest of the hunt?” Percy said with his signature grin but disappeared the moment Nico said his words.

“Dude we gotta get you to leave now! The gods just put out a marker on you calling you a traitor and spy for Gaea and the evil titans and they want to kill you, but dad warned me, so you have to leave now like right now! Come on I’ll help you!” Nico said in a completely frantic rush to save his best friend from death by one arrogant god-king. Percy was about to ask him to calm down and explain to him everything that happened in the throne room as everyone except for him was called for a meeting on Olympus when they were interrupted by footsteps that almost sounded regretful how do footsteps sound regretful Percy thought when he turned around only to meet the downtrodden looks of Thalia and the look of barely hidden despair on Artemis and the rest of the hunters, which only further confirmed his gut feeling and suspicions and making close his eyes in hopes that is was just a dream, but ultimately failed.

“So I guess what Nico said is true huh? All my life defending and saving Olympus and the gods and this is how it ends for me? Did they even give actual facts backing their accusations or was it just false air coming from their ass?” Percy asked them calmly while clenching his hand repeatedly and took riptide out of his pocket and looked at it longingly before handing it over to Artemis who stared wide-eyed at the gesture.

“I want you guys to know that I won’t blame you for what’s going to happen to me and I never will, but things will change after this. I hope you know that. The sword belonged to Zoe and she was your friend and I think it’s about time Anuklusmos was returned to her family which is you, and the hunt. Take good care of it will you? It’s still a special blade in my heart even if I’m giving it back.” Percy said trying to fake a smile, but ultimately failing at it. Artemis shakily nodded her head and accepted the blade and Thalia kept silent, but you could see tears were running down her face. Percy noticed and said: “hey Thals come here it’s going to be fine I promise. I will always remember you no matter what happens to me.” And pulled her into a tight hug making Thalia sob out loud into his shirt and grabbing him tightly trying to make him stay.

“Perseus-Percy I’m truly sorry for what is happening to you. I could not stop the others from going through with it.” Artemis said sadly.

“Don’t be sorry for me as it was never your fault or Thalia’s or your hunters or Nico’s, Hades or Hestia, so don’t say it cause I’ll be dead, but the dead are at peace and the real heroes are the ones that keep on living,” “I’ll see you all on Olympus,” Percy said softly to the small group, he proceeded to release Thalia from the hug and kissed her on the forehead and mist traveled to the lobby of the Empire State building before they could say anything more and headed towards the elevator that would take him to his fate. The group flashed and shadow traveled to the throne room with Artemis giving Hestia a sad shake of the head causing the hearth to drop in its intensity. 

**Olympus**

Percy took his time getting to the throne room knowing that it was quite possibly his last time ever walking on Olympus and thought of all the ways he put himself out on the line defending the Olympians only to be given this as a reward for his years of service and suddenly he was pissed and rightly angry before stopping at the throne room door and pushed it open making all the eyes of the gods, goddesses, and campers fall onto him and calmly walked to the center of the room and looked Zeus straight in his eyes and said: “Zeus I see you’ve become even more gullible than I thought.”

This enraged Zeus “SO YOU ADMIT TO YOUR CRIMES, YOU PUNY DEMIGOD!” he yelled angrily making his voice heard across the room.

Percy snorted and said: “No I’m completely innocent I can assure you, but I can see that I lost this battle before I even walked in, didn’t I? Anyways I see whatever sob and pity story the campers gave you actually worked, so I guess a good job on officially being the camp asshats everyone must be so proud of that.” Percy said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “Tell me did they provide any actual evidence or was it just their word they gave you? Actually, you know what? I already know the answer, so don’t bother. Just get on with killing me” Percy said trying to ease the migraine away.

“You would do well to respect your betters boy and no we aren’t going to kill you. The council believes that suffering in Tartarus would be more fitting for you.” Zeus said with an evil smirk on his face with Ares chuckling like a madman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bad decisions that will hurt us in the future

**Olympus throne room**

Percy blinks rapidly and rubs his ear rapidly thinking he was hearing things wrong and those that supported him gasped in shock at the proclamation and those that are against him went in complete silence thinking if they have made the wrong decision. “You cannot be serious! What lies did my ‘brother’ feed you to think I deserve banishment to the pit? I have put my body on the line to save your ass and this council repeatedly and have asked for nothing in return. I thought doing all those quests and killing  **YOUR** enemies would have proven my loyalties and not to mention my damn fatal flaw is loyalty, so that should at least mean something to you, Zeus!” Percy spat out surprising everyone with the amount of venom in his voice and angering Zeus at the way he was being treated.

“Dad, aren’t you going to help me with this? After all, I’ve done for you, are you seriously believing him over me? I keep telling you that something is not right with him and that he’s not a demigod or your son, but almost none of you are believing me and just think I’m jealous! Why would I need to be jealous or receive more attention? You all should know me by now!” he said to his dad and the campers that were gathered in the throne room, “If this is a democracy and not a dictatorship like it seems right now, then call a vote and let’s see the outcome of it if you’re going to hide the evidence of me supposedly being a traitor from myself might I add,” Percy said in an attempt to defend himself, but Damien wasn’t having any of it.

“NO! Don’t listen to him cause he’s just trying to stall his fate! He’s playing all of us with his charade which just proves his guilt!” Damien said trying to get the situation back on track and making Percy raise his eyebrows, “You cannot seriously trust him right now! What has he actually done that benefitted Olympus? For all, we know he could be hosting Kronos right now under our noses!” Percy said and pointed at Damien in anger making him lose his composure and a quick flash of fear was on his face, but quickly disappeared, which was noticed by Percy. 

Zeus chose this moment to speak, “Fine if a vote is what you desire then so be it. Do not argue when you have the results you so desperately wanted.” he said with a snarl, “Those that agree with the boy being sent to the pits say aye, those that don’t agree to banishment, say nay and you will not be allowed to abstain from this. I say aye to banishment.” and started looking at the other gods to see what they voted.

Percy did the same only to bow his head down in silent agony when he noticed only Artemis who gave a look of hurt to her own brother when she realized they were not on the same side, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, and surprisingly Dionysus voted nay and the others including Poseidon out-voting them.

“I guess you really didn’t care did you, dad? Trade one son out for the other once he is of no use to you? I regret actually seeing you as my family.” Percy said with unshed tears bordering his eyes at the thought of being betrayed by his own father and camp but refused to let them be seen.

Poseidon just stood up and said with a face betraying no expression, You are no son of mine traitor. How dare you betray the Olympians after all we have done for you. Perhaps it was a mistake killing your family when you yourself weren’t there to witness it.” he said with a sneer at the end, shocking Percy with the fact that his dad just disowned him and the fact that he just admitted to killing his mom.

“No son of yours huh? Very well, Poseidon have it your way then and eventually you will pay for taking my mom from me.” and stared at Poseidon dead in the eye and started speaking, “I Perseus Jackson, demigod of Poseidon hereby claim that any and all parental ties I have to the god are cut and I relinquish the powers given to me by my heritage. May his bloodline not be destroyed by the blood of the families he has ruined for death is too kind for them.” Percy said out loud and instantly felt the connection between the seas and him be cut from him.

Zeus summoned a crack to Tartarus behind Percy making him look back at the depth and darkness down there.

“Any last words Jackson? Choose your words carefully should they be your last.” Zeus said with a satisfactory grin on his face due to finally beating the one thing that annoyed him.

Percy looked to his left seeing Artemis who had silent tears run down her face and smiled at him sadly, Thalia who was crying and shaking her head at him in despair, the hunters, and gave a gentle smile “It doesn’t matter if I lose my powers or not, should you need my help I will be there or die trying, and Artemis thank you and I’ll never forget what you have done for me and for that I will always remember you and Thalia...everything is going to be ok I promise.” Percy ended off only to get pulled into a hug by Artemis with his own tears starting to fall trying to remember them for one last time and pulled back from the hug and looked to his right looking directly at Hades, Nico, and Hestia and gave a shaky smile at them, “Thank you for everything and the help you have provided me, Lord Hades. Nico, do try to keep out of trouble and try not to anger Thalia that much will you? Lady Hestia thank you for the hearth providing comfort whenever I needed it.” and Turned around facing the cavern in the ground and turned his head to speak to the traitors one last time.

“To those that I consider no longer allies or friends know that when another war comes and another will come I will not be there to save you nor will I want to after this day knowing that your morals are about as shit as Minotaur dung, Damien I know what and who you are and know that you will not escape me unless you are dead and Zeus, Poseidon...fuck you and eat shit.” before flipping the two off and taking one final glance at those that supported him, gave them one last smile and fell down into the pit knowing that he would never be the same again.

**Tartarus**

Percy recovered from his fall only to wake up in a cell with his arms chained above his head in the middle of the room and Hyperion  _ who he was sure was indeed dead  _ and noticed a cart full of bladed items next to him just sat in a corner ‘ _ oh joy I might end up being his personal favorite person to torture when he’s bored’, _ “So Hyperion, I see that you’re still pissed at being beaten by us? If so it’s no shame to admit that you are no longer who you used to be. I mean old age is a common problem, but you might just be a walking prune at this point wouldn’t you say?” Percy said with a smirk before getting a blade across his chest and grunted in pain.

“Your parents ever tell you that you talk too much? I really want to drive this blade through your chest right now you know?” Hyperion asked him with a curious glance at him.

“Yeah, it might have been mentioned once or twice by a few people,” Percy said with a grunt of pain.

“You know you’re quite resilient, to be honest with you and I appreciate that because it allows me to see what it takes for you to break in pain when I’m done with you and no gods or goddesses to help you this time,” Hyperion noted and started walking back towards the cart picking up another blade with a slight gleam in his eyes.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we? When I get out of here I will definitely kill you first.” Percy said with a chuckle before wincing in pain as the blade started running down his chest and letting out the first scream of many.

**Olympus throne room after Percy jumped into the pit**

“The campers can leave, but the rest of us will stay,” Zeus said with no room for argument in his tone. The campers were all flashed out with help from the gods.

“I did not expect 5 of you to put up any form of resistance to my command. How dare you oppose me! Your king!” Zeus yelled out in fury at those that opposed him.

“Do not think you can tell me what to do  **younger** brother and you will do well to remember that. I will come for the winter and summer solstices and that’s all. I will not fill your ego up by attending the other pointless meetings that you seem to enjoy calling.” Hades said before he and Nico shadow traveled back to the underworld with both of them going to grieve for the loss of their friend and nephew. 

“Dionysus, you are restricted to Camp Half-Blood and will be only allowed back up here for the solstice meetings due to your treachery,” Zeus said to Dionysus who gave a bored look and flashed out of the throne room

Zeus looked angrily over at Artemis and his daughter for supporting the traitor.

“Artemis due to your treachery your hunt will now belong to Athena. Your traitorous lieutenant can stay with you, but the hunt will stay either with Athena or at camp.” Zeus said with a furious expression on his face.

“Father you cannot do this! The hunt is mine and mine alone. I refuse to give it to Athena!” Artemis said with Thalia just gaping at the audacity of her father.

“That was not a request from your father, but your king and you would do well to remember that.” Zeus furiously said.

“You and your lieutenant are hereby declared exiled from Olympus until I deem a time you are worthy to join us again,” Zeus said loudly and shocking Artemis at his declaration of exile from Olympus with Thalia looking on with tears in her eyes.

“Apollo do something! I’m your sister!” Artemis tried to get her brother to back her up but failed when Apollo stood up and replied, “You picked your side and I’m picking mine. You heard he was a traitor, but still stood by him and even hugged him! The sister I know would never do that!” he yelled out before sitting back on his throne and remaining silent for the rest.

Artemis had tears running down her face at his rant and grabbed Thalia and gave her hunt one last look before turning back and flashed away to grieve for the loss of her hunt and the only acceptable male she ever had feelings for.

“You have changed brother and I will not be a part of this any longer. I will be here for the summer and winter solstice meetings and that is all. The hearth will no longer be home for any of you that lost their way.” Hestia said before disappearing in a column of fire.

The only ones left in the room were a furious king, his queen, his supporters, and a shocked hunt.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter here and you already know what to do if you like it or dislike it.


	3. New beginnings possibly?

**Deep in the forests of Arkansas (after the events on Olympus)**

In two separate silver tents posted right next to each other, you could hear the sounds of two females crying for their losses. Artemis would be usually found crying for the loss of her hunters who she considered family and the banishment of the only male in existence who she respected and had feelings for who could be dead without hearing that Artemis loved him. Thalia could also be found crying over the loss of the hunt as well, but more importantly over the loss of the boy she liked and had feelings for as well. It wouldn't be well until midnight usually where the two ladies could possibly fall asleep thinking of the man that held their hearts and unknowingly loved them back just as much as they did him, but unable to say it.

**Pits of Tart** **arus**

The sounds of a man screaming and another laughing maniacally could be heard down in one of the cells located deep within the pits. In Percy's cell, the only word you could use to describe it would be horrific. The last time Percy checked it had been 2 years since he was banished to Tartarus, which conveniently was around the time Hyperion 'accidentally' killed the last guy he was torturing, but since time moves differently in the pit it was actually about 12 years, but Percy gave up counting after the fourth year. Speaking of Percy, the Percy who was thrown into the pit is a lot more different than the one before as he was now sporting a ragged beard with his sea-green eyes drastically dimmed compared to the life that was shining in them in the very beginning and multiple cuts on his body.

"You know I'm actually very impressed that you only screamed a handful of times. I guess the Olympians did more damage than I did huh? What if I were to roughly handle that moon goddess whose name you keep mumbling in your sleep? Ooh, what about that girl cousin of yours? Aren't both of them the daughters of Zeus? You think they're a screamer when in enough pain?" Hyperion who was waving a knife around asked a blood-covered Percy who hadn't spoken a word unless he was screaming who suddenly raised his head and started to speak in a voice that sounded hoarse from lack of use.

"Remember what I said in the beginning? You would probably be the first I kill once I get out of here. I don't care what you do to me, but if you even touch them I will rip your skull from your spine and see what it takes to make you fade. That I promise you." Percy said with barely held back anger when a voice rang in his head,  _ "Percy get ready to kill and I will get you out of here" _ a mysterious voice said in his mind making him look around the room in confusion, which was not noticed by Hyperion as he turned around to inspect his cart.

"And how exactly are you going to kill me when you're the one in chains and injured?" Hyperion asked him while waving a hand around at the room and at his chains.

"Well, you see I'm going to get out of these in exactly 3...2...1." Percy counted out loud and the chains holding him vanished dropping him on the ground and immediately grabbed the knife that Hyperion dropped on the ground in shock and struck him in the abdomen drawing blood and slashing him at the knee making the titan drop to the ground and take a knee before sticking the knife between his collarbone and driving the blade across his neck killing him instantly.

"Told you that you would die first, you idiot." Percy spat before rushing to the door still high on adrenaline and holding the knife. He reached and opened the door and took one step out the threshold before disappearing in a flash of light.

**Somewhere unknown**

The light serendipitously dropped and brought him to a grand meeting room that put Olympus to shame and Percy looked around only to see five figures in front of him.

"Oh what the fuckkkk." Percy drug out when he laid eyes on Erebus, Ouranos, Gaia, Aether, Hemara, and Nyx who sported a glare directed at Erebus.

"I told you that you shouldn't have worn that shirt! Look at what you did to the poor boy!" Nyx screamed at Erebus who looked defensive at the insult directed towards his clothing.

"But the shirt says 'Darkness is my ally', so it matches me and the boy is clearly in shock at seeing you and not at my glorious shirt," Erebus said pointing his hands towards himself making Ouranos and Gaia facepalm at the primordial god of the mists of darkness childlike reaction and Aether and Hemara chuckling along.

"What the fuck are you doing here! How are you here and how are you not dead!?" Percy said directing that last part towards Gaia who responded, "You know I really should be offended, but I'm not so it's fine-" before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the last unidentified man who had an exasperated look on his face.

"Look you can debate about your fashion style or explain what happened to your alternate selves after we get the poor boy to medical! He is slowly bleeding out in front of us like what the fuck! Oh, I'm Chaos the creator by the way nice to finally meet you." the now identified Chaos said to Percy who due to a mix of shock, confusion, and blood loss decided to faint and pass out in front of them.

"Huh, we really should get him to medical," Erebus said and earned a slap to the back of the head from Nyx.

**2 hours later**

"So let me get this straight, so you have good and evil versions of yourselves and your evil ones were the ones I encountered on Earth and I am on the planet Origin? You all blessed me when I was unconscious because I'm worthy? But why?" Percy asked in confusion, gaining him looks of sympathy from the primordials and the creator in the room with him and standing near the bed.

"You are selfless, courageous, brave, and loyal. Why wouldn't we pick you as our champion?" Nyx asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah and look where all that brought me. Called a traitor, backstabbed, and thrown in Tartarus, so yeah not the best track record for me." Percy said holding back his anger, which was noticed by everyone in the room with him.

Chaos nodded to everyone and everyone except for him left the room to give them space to talk it out and to give Percy space for his impending breakdown.

"Tell me how you really feel. Don't worry about breaking anything as it can be repaired, but you need to say something or just let it out, so just say how you feel about what happened to you." Chaos said calmly knowing the breakdown was about to happen any minute now.

"How do I feel? Huh, you would think that after putting my neck out on the line to save Olympus and the gods twice they would think that my loyalties were with them and that my fatal flaw was loyalty, so I couldn't betray them if I wanted. But all it took...all it took...all it TOOK WAS SOMEONE TO ACT LIKE ANOTHER SON OF POSEIDON FOR THE CAMP TO FLOCK TO HIM LIKE SHEEP TREATING HIM LIKE HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED OLYMPUS! HE WASN'T EVEN THERE AND THEN MY MOM DIES BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I BETRAYED THEM, SO THEY KILLED HER TO MAKE A POINT! ALL BECAUSE OF A FALSE SON OF POSEIDON SHE WAS KILLED! I WAS BANISHED FROM MY HOME AND THOSE TRAITORS BELIEVED HIM! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN LEFT ALONE. I WAS TORTURED BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I DESERVED TO BE. I couldn't even tell them how I fucking felt…" Percy said yelling midway before tears started falling down his face and started crying at the things he couldn't do like save his mom or tell Artemis and Thalia how he felt about them because contrary to popular opinion he wasn't dense when it came to women he just chose to be. Chaos just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug letting him cry on his shoulder until he fell back asleep with tear tracks staining his face.

Chaos quietly exited the room to face the Primordials outside medical and started talking.

"How is he? We heard him from outside." Nyx stated worriedly as a mother would be about their son.

"I don't know. Recovery-wise and physically speaking he'll be in fighting shape in a few weeks and the scars are permanent I'm afraid, but mentally... it's hard to say I mean he's dealing with feelings for two girls he can't talk to and are on another planet and his mother is dead, so it's really up to him how he handles it. I mean that alone would break anyone's spirit and combine that with being betrayed by people he thought he could trust and tortured for 12 years in the pit? Hard to say, but I'll have some of the medical officers give him something for the nightmares and sleeping issues that are bound to happen." Chaos sadly said to the others.

"We'll help him. He's helped us without even knowing about it or asking for anything in return, so it's the least we could do for him," stated Erebus with Gaia, Aether, and Hemara nodding along with him.

"Then it's official. We go through with the plan tomorrow when he wakes." Chaos said with the others wholeheartedly in agreement.

**One day later (On Origin)**

Percy woke up with the events of yesterday and the past 12 years rushing back to him and tears slowly fell from his eyes again at what he lost.

"Percy." Percy turned his head to whoever called his name and found Nyx, Hemara, Chaos, Aether, Erebus, and Gaia looking at him with sad smiles on their face.

"Nyx and Erebus have an offer for you and so do I, but I'll let them ask first." Chaos said to him. Erebus decided to be the one to speak.

"Nyx and I want to adopt you...Aether and Hemara would gain another brother and we would ummm, get another son. If you'll have us and don't worry you still have our blessing even if you decline the off-'' Which is all Erebus could get out before Percy interrupted.

"I will happily accept to be apart of your family," Percy said with happy tears finally showing up on Percy's face making Nyx smile wide at gaining another son, and Erebus and Aether grin widely making Hemara groan about 'more guys' even though there was a smile on her face.

Nyx pulled Percy into a hug and murmured into his hair, "Welcome to the family, my son." she said with a smile before pulling back, letting the others copy her actions of the Primordial of night

"Now for my offer. I want to offer you a place as the commander of my forces and be a chaos assassin. You of all people are truly worthy of this position and you would only report to me for operations and missions. The forces would report to you as their commander and follow your orders considering I don't really like to intrude on their combat and recovery operations. You will also be immortal, but the ancient laws won't apply to you as I despise them." the decision is completely up to you. If I have my way then you won't ever need to go back to Earth unless you want to." Chaos said leaving the door open for Percy.

Percy sat up straighter as he listened to Chaos give his offer. His eyes widened as he listened to what the offer included. In the end, Percy looked at his new family and Chaos.

Percy opened his mouth to speak.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up within the week! Thank you very much to those of you that left kudos and know that I greatly appreciate your time in reading my stuff!
> 
> Peace out and until next time!


	4. They really messed up now

**(past) Olympian throne room a year before Percy rescued from the pit**

It was the winter solstice and tensions were high and tight with the tension being able to be cut with a knife. Hades, Demeter, Dionysus, and even Hestia were glaring at more than half the council over the actions they took against the hero of Olympus all those years ago. 

“Hades, as your king I am reminding you to stop attacking the other Olympians with the shadows. Your son has attacked multiple demigods whenever he is at camp and I am ordering you to stop with your tantrum and Dionysus as you are the director it is your responsibility to put an end to this.” Zeus demanded of Hades and Dionysus trying to get them to control their domains.

“I’ll control my domains and reign my son in when I feel like I want to. Perhaps you would like to find a way to bring my nephew back in exchange? Oh wait, you can’t do that cause he’s very likely dead isn’t he?” Hades angrily said at Zeus.

Hades and especially Hestia became a lot more bitter once Hades found out he couldn’t sense Percy’s essence in Tartarus and he automatically assumed Percy didn’t make it once he was down there. Hades felt obligated to locate Artemis and Thalia to tell them and he regretted doing it once his nieces started to break down in front of him and cry their hearts out making Hades feel even worse for telling them. Hestia, on the other hand, believed that Percy was just being kept somewhere where his presence was being masked, but started to falter 2 months after receiving the news. 

The other gods except for Zeus realized how wrong they were for banishing Perseus to Tartarus when Damien killed 7 campers out of nowhere capturing the gods’ attention thinking that he just lost it only to realize that Damien wasn’t a demigod at all, but a host for Tartarus and were shocked to discover that he engineered a plan to break the savior of Olympus’s spirit and bragged in front of the Olympians on how his plan was helped by most of the Olympians and thanked them for their help in breaking the hero before disappearing in front of them leaving them shocked, speechless and regretful. That was a few months ago and the gods that voted against Percy were still shocked at the revelation that was thrown in front of their faces.

The Romans from Camp Jupiter declared the Greeks as enemies for the foreseeable future due to them betraying their Praetor once they heard what happened. Jason and Reyna had to be held back from storming Camp Half-Blood with the legion in honor of Percy by Frank and the others though Jason did cause a storm and destroyed half the east coast due to it.

Every year on Percy’s birthday Dionysus, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Nico, Artemis, and Thalia would flash to one of the cliffsides on Montauk where they had a small memorial set up for him and most of the Olympians that supported him would speak to the headstone they made for him for a few minutes before flashing away back to their homes. Hades and Nico would always watch in silence both of them never speaking as they believed that talking to it would force them to accept that Percy was gone and would always be the third group to flash away, Hestia, however, would talk to the tombstone as if Percy was just standing behind it and would always thank him for making her feel cared for before flashing away in solitude. This would always leave Artemis and Thalia the last ones standing at the site and the two would always start crying at some point in their conversation with his headstone due to both of them wishing he was there with them. It was the fifth time they visited the memorial when the two girls learned of each other’s feelings towards Percy and both accepted the fact that Percy would have probably bent over backward to find a way to make it work for both of them to be happy with him because that’s the type of man he was and they would have loved him for his effort.

Zeus however would be in complete denial and would continuously defend his actions against Perseus which sometimes earned him a verbal lashing or even getting in a fight with Hades. Poseidon however would be too depressed and be a shell of the man he formerly was and would sit in the meeting in silence simply staring at the ground Percy last stood on before he was banished. 

Another brawl was about to take place between Hades and Zeus when Apollo started to shake and collapse on the floor before his eyes glazed over and started speaking in a voice predicting a prophecy.

“The assassin will reunite

With the sky daughter and the moon

To combat an ancient enemy

Bringing forth a new era of prosperity 

The betrayed one shall find happiness and love once more

The creators chosen shall save or discard Olympus.”

Apollo called out before rising on shaky legs and hopped back to his throne momentarily forgetting the shocked looks of his fellow gods until he sat down and looked around the room.

“We fucked up didn’t we?” Apollo asked, receiving multiple nods in response.

“Well shit,” Hermes said before stuffing his head into his hands in defeat.

“Does this mean what I think this means?” Poseidon said speaking for the first time in ages and receiving a nod back in response.

* * *

**300 years later**

**Earth (Midwest of the United States)**

A recon team composed of four highly trained demigods was sent to Earth and was ordered to search and investigate for any signs of Tartarus rising and bring their findings back to the council for proper action to be taken. These four men were ordered to only engage in combat if forced to and the mission was strictly intel gathering and were currently combing the last sign of energy the pit gave off in the area and were looking for anything that would prove beneficial and eventually found evidence a few hours later after being on the planet for a few months and prepared to transport themselves back home to hand over their findings when they noticed movement to their direct right and immediately took cover to hide. The team leader noticed a group of sixteen individuals he identified as demigods dragging a net behind them containing an auburn-haired goddess and raven-haired female who were both unconscious and went to a cabin about one-kilometer away from their current position and once the enemies were out of sight the group of four immediately teleported back to base with the team leader running to report what he just discovered upon his arrival.

**In the Olympus throne room**

While the events on land were happening, the Olympian council was going crazy over Artemis not responding to her summons after Zeus finally lifted the ex-communication by Olympus on Artemis and was prepared to offer her back her hunters, but failed to answer the multiple calls for a meeting they sent to her, which pushed the council into high gear thinking that the moon goddess was simply ignoring them making Zeus call for Apollo to bring them Artemis.

Apollo turned up a few minutes later empty-handed and said, “Artemis wasn’t where we last pinged her form and the campsite was cleared as well. Do you think something happened to her?” he said worriedly causing Zeus to frown.

“No, if Artemis thinks she can ignore our calls to solve this prophecy then we shall continue preparing without her,” Zeus said only to face mass amounts of shock from his fellow gods.

“Father you declared Artemis and Thalia excommunicated and banned them from Olympus, so whatever happens to her is your fault and this entire thing is because of your ego!” Apollo angrily retorted back making Zeus fume in anger.

“If I remember correctly you voted against Perseus and did nothing to help your sister when she was banished as well nephew,” Hades said to Apollo reminding him that it was also his fault they were in this situation right now. 

“I know that, but I am trying to make amends for my mistake,” Apollo said sadly before flashing out ignoring Zeus ranting about his issues.

Little did they know that their inactions and actions that wronged their hero would come back to bite them in the ass after a certain someone discovers what happened to the ones he loves and trusts Chaos when he says that by the time he hears about this he will not be in a forgiving mood.

**Meanwhile on the planet of Westeros (the same time the recon team was on Earth)**

In the capital they call King’s Landing and deep inside the main castle fit for the royal family located in one of the corners of the corrupt king’s throne room that was shrouded in darkness, you would notice a set of blades retracting underneath the forearms and back into a user’s gauntlets indicating that a man was clearly hidden in the shadows and slowly a body is seen falling out of the shadows and onto the floor with blood spilling out of his body making a sound on impact as golden armor and chainmail met stone flooring, surprising and startling the corrupt king who was sat on his throne, which was perched on a pedestal and completely unaware that today would be his last day of ruling unjustly.

‘Who-who are you! Show yourself! How dare you attack the Kingsguard! I shall have your head, you coward! I command you to show yourself!” the unjust king yells out in fear and false bravado with fear being the most prominent feature in his voice making the hidden assassin grin in anticipation at his target shivering in fear.

“If that is what his grace wishes then it shall be done and your grace...Lord Chaos sends his best regards.” the voice coming from behind him makes the king turn around only to feel a blade running across his throat with no sound being made and promptly collapses on the floor slowly bleeding out grasping his throat in a desperate attempt to live and the last thing he sees is his assassin leave his throne room chuckling through shadows.

**Cabin located deep within the Nebraska woods (moments after the recon team left)**

Artemis was the first to wake and the first to notice that she was no longer at the campsite or was she anywhere she knew and instead in a 15x15 cell and that Thalia was knocked out still and that her powers didn’t work as evident when she tried to flash out only to get knocked back into the cell. Thalia chooses that time to wake up only to react the same way Artemis did and noticed that they were in a cell.

“We’re captured aren’t we?” Thalia asked Artemis with a bit of fear in her voice dreading what could possibly happen to her.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. My powers do not work here, so we cannot escape.” Artemis said with the same fear in her tone thinking about the fate that awaits her and her half-sister.

“Well, I see our guests have awoken. You almost had us thinking we damaged you already and we couldn’t have that now can we? Anyways the boys and I have yet to start our fun. We’ll give you a few hours to get settled in before we get started and the room is silenced from the inside, so have fun screaming.” said the now revealed demigod who was probably no more than 18, and sat in a chair in the middle of the room.

“Oh and the gods won’t be able to hear your cries of help I’m afraid, so we’re the only ones you’ll see or hear for a long time when we’re done with you,” he added laughing as he left the room sending a shiver of fear and a look of hopelessness through the two huntresses, but not knowing that the possible nightmare would end as soon as it started in a very familiar form they longed to see.

**Origin**

The assassin ended up in a room with several others flashing and arriving in as well and heading to the same destination, but not before giving him a respectful salute.

“Commander.” one operative respectfully says earning him a nod back.

The assassin/commander wore a mix of hard and soft armor with his upper chest and back covered in a black plated chest plate and running half-way down his upper sides and lower back was armor scalloped over each section leaving the rest of his abdomen covered in soft flexible light armor for increased mobility and his back holding his sheathed xiphos made from celestial bronze and bonded with stygian iron, his arms being covered in the same black armor with his forearms in heavily armored gauntlets with the underside of the gauntlets each featuring a six-inch celestial bronze blade ready to be activated with a flick of his wrists. His belt contained a pouch on the back for medical supplies, the sides of his belt holding sheathed black daggers with a few throwing knives in front of them both made from stygian iron with a handgun loaded with melted celestial bronze bullets loaded in it and holstered on the right side of his belt slightly behind his right hunting knife with two extra mags on his left behind his left hunting knife, and his lower legs protected by a pair of black greaves connected to his black cargo pants and tapered off into his black combat boots. He flipped the hood down leaving only his mask with a large black visor in place as he opened the doors leading to the command room where he was to give his report.

“Commander, welcome back.” said the operatives at the table already sat at the table that saw him enter.

“Sir.”

“Sir.”

Welcome back, sir.”

That’s usually what he heard from the troops whenever he was around back home from a mission or an op.

“Omega.” he turned around and saw Chaos, Nyx, Erebus, Hemara, Aether, and Gaia waiting for him near his seat and waved him over.

Omega walked over to the group and bowed his head respectfully.

“Lord Cha-” Omega got out before Nyx caught him in a hug tightly.

“What did I tell you about addressing us like that? You’re my son and not some foreigner.” Nyx stated and reached her hands up to remove Omega’s mask revealing Percy with a roughly shaven beard and short black hair, but what caught her attention was the sunken bags under his green eyes that have been dimmed as a result of the torture he went through in Tartarus as Hyperion’s test subject indicating that he didn’t get much sleep at all. Her look of worry did not go unnoticed by Percy and he moved to ease her concerns.

“Mom I promise I’m fine. I was helping one of the guys with something last night.” Percy said to her though he had a feeling that she knew that the sleeping pills he used no longer had the same effect on him.

“Are you sure you’re fine? You know we’re here for you right?” Erebus told him in case he needed reassurance as Nyx and himself saw how the night-terrors affected Percy more than he let on and that he asked medical staff for something stronger to help with his struggles.

“Dad, I'll deal with it. I promise I have it under control. Now come on, let’s get this briefing over with.” Percy instantly changed his demeanor into his ‘Omega’ persona and adopted a more serious expression and started the meeting.

“Lord Chaos as you requested the tyrant king located on Westeros who resided in King’s Landing has been terminated by me. The people will have the power and discover his death come the morning. Meraxes and his false warriors on Saturn IV have been dealt with and will pose no threat to anyone anymore. I have assigned a team to begin the retrieval and escort of the troops that fell in combat before my arrival on the planet.” Percy finished off with a glance at the slightly disturbed recon team that just arrived.

“Derek, you and your team are late. I hope the mission was successful? How did the reconnaissance go?” Percy asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Lord Chaos, Commander Omega as you have requested my team had been deployed to search and investigate for the Primordial identified as Tartarus on Earth, and after a few months of investigating and infiltrating the land of the gods...we have enough evidence to back up our findings and can say that Tartarus is indeed rising from his slumber. We have also discovered that the prophecy speaker Apollo has cited another prophecy to be in play.” Derek stated confidently to his commanding officers.

“And what is this prophecy? Do you have the recording?” Omega asked now fully aware as to what this could mean.

The recon team leader recited the prophecy word by word not noticing the Omega clenching his fists repeatedly or the commander’s family giving him a concerned glance.

“I want all the troops to be recalled back, trained for extended combat, and prepared for a possible combat deployment with a 3-month rotation set up with 2 battalions ready. I will not take any chances with Tartarus on the loose.” Omega said not seeing the proud looks of Chaos directed at him ignoring his hatred of the Olympians to save the people who stood by him all this time even if he didn’t know it.

“Commander there’s something else...I think you wouldn’t believe it if I just told you. I’m transferring my helmet cam footage to the datapad.” Derek did a few gestures at his gauntlet and swiped his fingers on his gauntlet towards the middle of the table where the video played and eventually would haunt Percy whenever he thought about it down the line.

Percy could only stare in shock as he saw Artemis and Thalia being dragged off to god knows where, while being captured and unconscious in a net meant to dampen godly powers, and he couldn’t contain his anger

“Where was your last location when you saw them? ” Omega asked seriously, making Derek widen his eyes and scrambled to answer as he was known to be brutal.

“I’m sending you our last known location where we saw them to your datalink, so you’ll be getting it any second now sir,” Derek said pointing to Omega’s right gauntlet housing his datalink for communications for both on-planet and off-planet.

“Alright, you’re all dismissed. I’ll be heading this op solo. Depending on what happened to them I might or might not bring prisoners.” Omega said before grabbing his mask and slipping it on his head and flipping the hood up and disappearing in a flash of shadows.

“I pity them,” Aether said, making his family look at him strangely with the exception of Chaos.

“Why? They’re getting rescued aren’t they?” Gaia asked, making Erebus shake his head.

“No, he means the two girls’ kidnappers because nothing will stop Percy from getting them back safely and he is, after all, Chaos’s assassin meaning he will show no mercy,” Erebus said.

**Nebraska woods (kilometer away from the cabin)**

Omega shadow traveled himself to where the recon team last spotted the group and began his trek towards his target destination and began thinking of ways to hurt those that captured the two ladies he held close to his heart and make them suffer for it.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just to give you guys a warning that the next chapter will have some sensitive material, so just be aware of that and that it will be sorta mentioned once or twice after it. Anyways as usual I appreciate your reviews as always and look forward to hearing from you guys soon! Love it, hate it, or feel nothing towards it? Let me know and I’ll either laugh or talk depending on your comment.
> 
> Peace and until next time!  
> (yes the tyrant king is Joffrey cause I hate the little shit)


	5. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify something up that I touched upon in the last chapter, so imagine Origin something like Asgard in the MCU (similar in terms of technological advancement, lifestyle, highly skilled warriors trained in close and long-ranged combat). Now if you want to imagine what Percy’s armor is inspired by or looks like then just google “Gi Joe: Retaliation Snake Eyes” and you’ll get the idea and just add the hood and all the other stuff I described and you’ll basically get the full thing (armored for suitable protection, but also light and flexible). Anyways thanks to all the people that leave reviews as always and there is going to be some sensitive material mentioned in this chapter.

**A few feet away from where the cabin is located**

Percy was perched on top of a tree branch just above the boundary line leading into the land surrounding the cabin holding Artemis and Thalia hostage and noticed that the large group of sixteen individuals and a minotaur were split into two teams with the minotaur and eight demigods patrolling the perimeter of the cabin rotating with six that were inside every hour and a half leaving who he assumed were the leaders inside. Operating at night made Percy smirk as the darkness was quite the useful tool ever since he received the blessings of Nyx and Erebus all those years ago, but he quickly banished that memory as he was here to do one thing only and that was to rescue Artemis and Thalia before something even worse happened to them and slipped back into his Omega persona and went to work. 

Omega noticed two demigods patrolling as a team and away from the main group they were apart of and went to dispose of them first. He quickly shadow traveled behind, dropped into a crouch, and swept their legs out from under them before activating his hidden blades and jumped on the down bodies to drive the blades through the sternum and shadow traveled away to take out the rest of the perimeter guards. Omega took out a straggler that was taking a leak behind a tree by grabbing his head and promptly smashed it into the bark of the tree leaving the guy out cold possibly for the rest of his life, Omega then got into a very one-handed fist fight with four others ending with the three of them having multiple lacerations on them as well as bleeding out shortly and the other one with with a knife through his ribs and his neck snapped, which left one more and the minotaur with about twenty minutes left before the guard change. Omega saw the minotaur and the last outside guard walking towards where he was and thought of a plan before disappearing into the darkness and reappeared on the top of the minotaur startling the monster and quickly pulled his handgun out of the holster and started unloading the firearm directly on top of the minotaur’s head making the minotaur drop to the ground and rolled onto the ground and emptied the rest of the mag into the demigod that tried to rush him with the wimpy dagger in his hand.

Omega reloaded the pistol before holstering it and walked to the front door of the simple-looking cabin and knocked on the door waiting for it to open. Omega heard footsteps calmly approaching the door and saw it open and the widening of the eyes of the guy that opened the door and jumped into action by landing a solid punch to the guy’s chest knocking him out, so he could deal with him later and pulled his xiphos from the scabbard on his back. This action frightened the relaxing demigods that were lazing about and immediately tried to grab their weapons that were laid on the ground and attempted to attack him but ultimately failed miserably. Omega would have laughed at the poor attempt at fending him off if he was here for a less serious matter but that wasn’t the case, so he put all his anger behind his attacks and increased the intensity and tempo of his swings catching the demigods off guard at the sudden increase of the man’s attacks but this lapse in attention would prove fatal as three of their numbers fell after seeing a glimpse of a blade across their throats and drawing blood making it drop on the floor repeatedly leaving only three more in the living room. 

Omega cut the arm off of another demigod making him scream in pain before getting a sword through his chest ending his suffering making the last two falter in their steps at the act of seeing their comrade die in front of them and the ruthlessness of this person. One even tried to make another attempt at rushing him only to get cut down before he could even land a hit. The last conscious demigod dropped his sword and shield and tried to plead with the assassin by offering him two females that they recently captured for his use but received silence and the offer only served to further angered Omega and made a deep slash on the stomach making the demigod yell in pain and was ended when Omega flicked his left hand out making his hidden blade extend out and drove it up into the bottom jaw of his downed opponent. Omega suddenly remembered that he left one alive when he heard a groan emitting from near the door indicating that the last one was now very much awake, sheathed his xiphos and walked back to his initial entry point and picked the downed demigod by the collar of his jacket and spoke the first words of the night since his arrival.

“You are going to tell me where you are keeping those two girls you kidnapped right now or I’ll see what parts of our body you can live without, so in the idea of self-preservation you better tell me because I’m getting very impatient.” He said to the now very frightened demigod who after seeing his dead associates all in various positions in the living room tried to release himself from the man’s hold on his jacket but failed.

“I-I-I swear they’re not here...we moved them yesterday.” The demigod said, making his first mistake of the night.

“You see I have it on a very good fucking basis that you captured them a few hours ago and that they are still on the premises and since you lied…” Omega trailed off before pulling one of his daggers out of their sheaths on his belt and stuck it deep in the left shoulder of the demigod and making him yell in pain at being pinned to the wall.

“Let’s see if you need two arms to function now, shall we? Or has this jogged your memory enough to give me the answers I want?” Omega asked while shifting his hand to the other knife on his belt making his prey shake his head rapidly at the idea of being interrogated more by the man.

“No-no I-I’ll give you your answers just, please stop!” The demigod blabbed out trying to reduce his chances of suffering more making Omega raise his eyebrows underneath his mask and hood.

“Well? I’m waiting for the answer about anytime now.” Omega said twisting the dagger, even more, making him yell even louder in pain and agony.

“THE BASEMENT! THE BASEMENT! We have them in the basement…” The bleeding demigod said gasping for air every few seconds due to the immense pain.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Omega said before flicking his right wrist making the blade pop out, and moved it quickly across the demigod’s throat and the blade retracted into his gauntlet with an inward flick of his wrist before moving with haste to the basement.

**Down in the basement while the rest of the guards were getting beat up**

A demigod was tracing the face of Artemis with his hand making her scream into her gag and tried to flinch away from his touch but the demigod wasn’t having it as he roughly grabbed her face so they were face-to-face.

“You hear that? Sounded like someone screaming from upstairs.” Said a blonde-haired demigod standing near a table with a bottle of liquor and looking at the other demigod who was touching their prisoners.

“Nah, it’s probably just the wind. Besides, why bother checking it out when we are about to have much better entertainment in a few minutes?” He said grinning from ear to ear as he turned back to look at the bound and gagged goddess and her lieutenant that were currently in front of them before moving closer to them causing tears to fall out of Artemis and Thalia’s eyes and struggled weakly. The leader started to grope them at the same time he was fiddling with his pants causing them to shake in their bonds when they heard a knock on the door behind them temporarily halting all activity in the room.

The leader yelled at the door, “Go away! We’re busy!” and continued to let out loud and excessive moans while moving his hands around their body.

“Did you tell one of them it was their time? I thought we weren’t doing the change yet?” said the blonde one making the other one shake his head in denial with his hands still on Artemis and Thalia. “Ugh fine I’ll get rid of him but just don’t start without me,” he said while walking to the door and turning around to look at the site behind and reached for the door only to get the surprise of the night the moment he opened the door.

**On the other side of the door**

Omega stood in front of the door and was clenching his fists repeatedly when he heard moans coming from the inside and the sounds of footsteps approaching.

The demigod was rubbing his eyes when he opened the door, so he didn’t see the figure standing in front of him. “Look, man, we got some hot ones to ease into their new home, so if y-,” and stopped himself when he raised his head to look at Omega from head-to-toe and went wide-eyed.

Omega wasted no time as he threw a strike towards the throat making the demigod clutch his throat as he attempted to clear his airway after the unexpected jab and threw a sharp knee followed by a spinning back-kick.

Omega continued his assault and punched him in the stomach making him lurch over and judo-flipped him onto the ground on his back and turned them both so his knee was driving into the spine making sure that he wasn’t escaping from him and so the both of them were facing the remaining demigod and pulled his gun to shoot the fearful demigod who was watching this happen in the leg causing him to crumble down in pain before snapping the neck of the one still in his chokehold. The shadows started behaving erratically once Omega saw parts of Artemis and Thalia’s clothing had been ripped, exposing parts of their bodies. The crumbled demigod regained his bearings just in time to see his friend get a sword rammed through his chest by the figure shrouded in darkness.

“What the Hades are you!” His target said and he simply tilted his head to the side to say, “Death” before making all the lights in the room flicker on and off repeatedly and disappeared only to reappear behind his target.

“You will pay for what you have done to them.” before stepping on the bullet wound making the now very terrified demigod thrash around on the floor of the dungeon. He attempted to crawl away from what is most definitely his nightmare and tried to negotiate with him while the man was slowly walking towards him.

“Lo-look man if you want the girls then take them or do it here. I swear I won’t interfere and I’ll leave. Don’t kill me.” the crumbling demigod pathetically said in an attempt to save his skin and felt the back of his head being grabbed and lifted to face the masked man.

“Unfortunately for you...you have already interfered. You will die regardless, but I am simply here to accelerate that.” Omega said before violently smashing the demigod’s face into the stone floor breaking his nose and shattering half of his bones before putting him in a chokehold from behind and snapped his neck to the side and dropped his limp body to the floor.

Artemis could only watch in shock as her captors were offed in front of her and could only imagine what the male would do to her and Thalia once he was done with his beat-down.

Thalia was crying as she started to imagine what was going to happen to her.

Omega crouched down in front of his two loves and put two fingers to the side of his mask and started talking.

“This is Omega. I need medical prepped for a case three upon my arrival and female personnel only to handle the patients. Omega out.” Omega took his finger earpiece and willed the shadows to cut and remove the chains as well as the gags in their mouth.

Upon the release from their chains both Artemis and Thalia scrambled into a corner trying to cover themselves.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner for the both of you. I’m so sorry.” Omega said kneeling in front of them with his hands up to prove he wasn’t a threat.

“What do you mean? We don’t know you and we’ve never seen you.” Artemis said shakily with Thalia still shivering.

“No, I guess you haven’t seen me now, but-” Omega said pulling his hood back and willing his mask to fade into the shadows and revealing his face “-You have seen me before at my worst”.

Artemis had tears in her eyes at the sight of the man who she thought was dead, but was very much alive and was the one to rescue her from her kidnapping and Thalia started to cry at the sight of her cousin standing in front of her.

Percy stood there quietly looking at the ground at what he perceived was his failure but instead was pleasantly surprised when he felt two bodies crash into him and wrap their arms around him tightly and made him hug them back.

“They-they-” Thalia choked out through her sobs and clutched Percy tighter to her.

Percy rubbed circles on their back in an attempt to calm them down after their horrific experience, “ I know and I’m so so sorry I wasn’t here any sooner,”

Artemis was sobbing on his shoulder when she looked up to look back at him and stare at his green-eyes.

“We love you.” Artemis and Thalia both said while they buried their heads deep in the crook of his neck and chest again catching Percy off guard as he felt tears come from his own eyes.

“I-I love you too,” Percy said and summoned blankets to drape and cover their exposed bodies so they weren’t as visible.

“Where were you? Why didn’t you come back to us?” Artemis said with tears running down her face when she lifted her face up.

“I’ll tell both of you, I promise but right now my priority is getting you two out of here and somewhere safe,” Percy said and put his mask back on.

“I’m taking you somewhere I trust so just hang on for a few minutes because this might be uncomfortable at first.” He said and shadow traveled to the arrival bay connected to medical on Origin.

**Origin**

The two ladies holding onto him instinctively tightened their grip on their hero once they noticed they were leaving their cell behind and immediately noticed the change in scenery with the bright sun on the horizon once they opened their eyes.

The ladies were broken out of their stupor when they heard footsteps rapidly approaching and tried to hide behind Percy and whimpered slightly which was caught by Percy which made him address the personnel behind him in a stern tone.

“Enough! I requested female medics to deal with this specifically, so why do I see males still here? Did you not hear the possible severity of the situation? They are under my protection so back off now! I will take them to the facility if I do not trust you to do it for me.” Omega said forcefully, making the medics freeze and rush to follow his orders. The female medics quickly set two beds ready and got all their gear out to start checking for injuries on the females located behind the commander.

“Artemis, Thalia I’m going to need you to let go of me so they can check to see if you’re injured in any way ok?” Percy willed his mask off and asked them softly as they were still mildly shaking in his arms.

“You’ll stay with us? Don’t leave please.” Thalia asked of him making Percy give a gentle kiss to her and Artemis’s hair.

“If that is what you both wish then I’ll stay with you until they’re done checking you over,” Percy told them quietly.

“It is,” Artemis said though her voice was muffled as her head was in the crook of Percy’s neck.

“Guess I’m staying with you two then,” Percy murmured to the both of them and started to gently lead each of them to a bed already set for them.

Percy willed his armor off and got more casual clothing consisting of a short-sleeve and jeans with his boots on and pulled a chair between the two of their beds to hold their hands assuring them that he wasn’t going anywhere this time and that he was most definitely staying with them.

Percy whispered gently, “I’m not leaving you this time.”


	6. Maybe I don't got this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my break ending in 3 days I want to at least get 2 more chapters out to you guys before the pace slows down but don’t worry as you can be assured that I will definitely be still writing away whenever I have free time on my hands!

**Origin**

Percy with complete disregard for his health stayed up all night watching over Artemis and Thalia as he promised and holding their hands making sure that they were here with him. A few minutes into the check-up he put out orders for him not to be disturbed unless necessary while he was with the two.

Percy was gently rubbing his thumb over the back of their hands while they were asleep after a taxing day both when they were captured and during the check-up so after pulling several promises from Percy that he was to stay with them and not leave they reluctantly fell asleep but embraced it once Percy tucked both of them in and kissed them both on the forehead leaving a smile on both of their faces.

A knock sounded on the door leading to the private room making Percy frown as he gave the order not to be disturbed and willed his armor on but leaving his mask behind and opened the door to see one of the captains from the assault team and one of the senior Operations Chiefs in front of him and both of them being slightly intimidated by the glare the pair were receiving from the commander.

"What?" Omega said with an impatient tone that was promising pain if whatever intel or info they were going to give him wasn't good enough to warrant being disturbed.

"Uhmm commander Omega sir we need you to sign off on the weekly operation reports and to read up on the status update from the 2 battalions you requested be on stand-by," the Ops-Chief told him who then gulped when he received a glare in response.

"And you think bringing me paperwork warrants me being disturbed when I gave orders not to be unless it was urgent?" Omega said, raising his eyebrows at the two. "Ah fuck it just give it to me and I'll do it right now." He ordered in an attempt at saving them from pissing their pants in fear.

"Thank you, sir."

"We'll be on our way now commander"

"Just tell the others to keep it down, will you?" Omega asked of them and received curt nods and left the medical center to do whatever it is they would do at this time.

Percy willed his armor back off and turned around holding the bridge of his nose with one hand and the other hand holding the paperwork and walked back to his chair and materialized a small portal to drop the paperwork in his room and sank back into his chair while rubbing his face.

"You know you're hot when you get all authoritative?" Percy heard and removed his hands from his eyes to see Thalia grinning at him with Artemis trying to stifle her laugh. Percy softly smiled at them and took both of their hands in his.

"Hey." he softly said to the two of them.

"Hey back. How long were we out" Thalia asked him, making Percy look at the watch he usually wore when he was in casual clothes.

"6 hours give or take not including the check-up for any injuries you might have sustained," Percy said with a grim look on his face and put his head in his hands at the memory of them being bound only to look up when he felt two hands on the side of his face making him look-up at the feeling and saw the concerned looks of the both of them.

"Percy are you ok? Were you up all night watching over us?" Artemis asked him when she saw the bags under his eyes and felt guilty at making Percy neglect his wellbeing to take care of them as asked of him.

"Am I ok? You two were the ones that were captured and almost…" Percy refused to finish that sentence as it would fully sink in as to what could have happened to them if he didn't make it in time to rescue them and choked on his words as a result.

"But we weren't, were we? You did save us from them before they could do anything to us and w-we appreciate you for that but Percy what happened to you? Hades told us you were no longer in Tartarus and we thought you died. Then all of a sudden you basically find us and save us? I've seen you fight but not like back at the cabin. What happened to you?" Thalia asked of him, desperate to figure what caused this change in him.

Percy with a bit of reluctance told them everything that happened from him being tortured by Hyperion, being saved by Chaos and adopted by Nyx, and being blessed by them which led to questions being asked and him explaining the good and evil side of the Primordials, him taking the offer of being the assassin and commander of Chaos's forces as well as him being an immortal.

Artemis and Thalia's eyes started watering at the knowledge of their Percy being tortured for 12 years and noticed that he was hiding something from them and decided to get the answer out of him.

"You're not telling us something, aren't you? You tensed up when you started talking about Tartarus and kept shooting glances at Thalia and me as if we're ghosts or something. Tell us...please." Artemis said and intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a pleading look.

"The third year I was still in Tartarus...Hyperion decided to experiment with ways he could try to break me and figured out a way to use my emotions as a way to affect me and h-he used you two against me so every time he put me under I would see you two being tortured in front of me and I knew it wasn't real but the fact that I couldn't do anything at all to even to try to save you… Every time I try to sleep I keep seeing those images and I can't handle them because it breaks me even more." Percy said struggling with that last part and trying to keep the tears at bay.

At hearing this Artemis and Thalia's heart broke for him at hearing him suffer every time he tried to rest but couldn't because he kept seeing their dead bodies in his dreams.

A knock on the door disrupted the depressed mood of the room making Percy wipe the tears off his face and willed his armor back on and moved to open the door admitting one of the female medics into the room.

"Commander I'm just here to give them a final check-up and hand you the release forms if you plan to take them under your care." the medic said, making Omega nod his head.

"And you are sure nothing is out of place with them? They are fine physically and mentally?" Omega asked in concern.

"Well from my initial observations upon your arrival yesterday it seems that the only male they accept within their space would be you so it leads me to believe they are most comfortable with you. Yes physically they are fine but mentally it might take some time for them to adjust." the medic replied.

"Very well then proceed," Omega replied but noticed the medic shift uncomfortably making him raise an eyebrow at the gesture and motioned for her to explain.

"Uhmm commander? Protocol states that only females are allowed during the check-up of another female." the medic nervously said.

Omega gave a small frown at being separated from Thalia and Artemis even if it was only temporary.

"Anything bad happens, you yell for me alright? I'll be right outside." Omega told Artemis and Thalia receiving nods from the both of them and willed his mask on and stepped out of the room standing guard outside closing the door on his way out.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen him that protective before. You two must be very close to his heart to warrant that from him. So your godly powers are fine to use but just take it easy" the medic told Artemis and observed while doing the check-up on both of them earning a blush on the faces of Thalia and Artemis at her remark. "If I'm right, then hopefully he won't have to ask us if we have anything stronger to give him for his night-terrors." that did earn the medic a questioning glance from Artemis and a concerned one from Thalia.

"What do you mean by that? He has night-terrors?" Artemis asked her and even though he told them about not being able to sleep due to constantly seeing their dead bodies in his dreams she didn't know it was this bad.

"Yeah, it's pretty much common knowledge to most of the medical personnel, to be honest. One night some of us were passing by his quarters and heard him screaming from the inside and Lord Chaos, Lord Erebus, and Lady Nyx flashed in and rushed to his room and we managed to see a glimpse of him thrashing around when the door opened. Not to mention the scars on his body from whatever he went through." the medic stated while packing her gear up after completing her check-up on the two ladies.

"Scarring? What scarring?" Thalia raised her eyebrows at that since Percy didn't mention anything about that to the both of them.

"Not my story to tell, unfortunately. Now the commander will be coming back to sign for your release from medical if that's alright with you?" the medic replied and knocked on the door to let Omega back in the room once both females nodded eagerly...

"Everything alright?" Omega asked the medic the moment he walked back into the room.

"Yes, commander but I will need you to authorize the release on the form here." the medic told him and handed him the authorization form. Omega grabbed the form and pushed his thumb into the scanner letting an automated voice ring out:

" _Operative: Omega_

_Identity: Perseus Jackson_

_status: active_

_Assassin_

_Commander_ "

Omega pulled his thumb from the scanner once it was completed and handed it back to the medic and left shortly after. Percy willed his armor and mask off to talk to Artemis and Thalia.

"Right so the rooms are being arranged for you right now so I can take you to them to get situated now if you want?" Percy asked them.

"Maybe you could show us around since we haven't seen much besides the medics? We just woke up anyway." Thalia explained hoping to stretch her legs.

"You sure you want to be around other males? I can't promise that wherever we go will be empty?" Percy said remembering what the medic said to him about them being around other males.

"We'll just stay close to you if there is going to be other males then," Thalia said with her head down trying to hide her blush at the idea of being closer to Percy

"Yeah sure that's fine. Oh and before I forget since I'm sure you don't want to just wear just a hospital gown I'll be outside so you can change or flash something else on." Percy said before stepping outside.

Artemis flashed her and Thalia a set of clothes that weren't their standard hunter clothing with Artemis wearing a silver blouse and a pair of jeans and Thalia wearing a black graphic tee and sweatpants and left the room to meet up with Percy who was spinning a pair of daggers in his hands and promptly stopped to sheath them in the small of his back once he caught Artemis and Thalia in the corner of his eye and left his jaw dropped at the sight.

"You two look great," Percy said, leaving the two blushing madly at the compliment and grinning due to it.

Percy offered both his hands to them so he could prepare to shadow travel. "You two can hold on to me so we can shadow travel directly outside if you want?" Percy offered, leaving the two huntresses shaking their heads but still grabbed hold of his hands making Percy raise his eyebrow in amusement.

"No, we can still walk around," Artemis said, trying to hide her blush at the contact of her hands with his.

"Alright then just tell me if it gets too much for you two," Percy told them and gave them a quick tour of his home, showing them the garrison for the forces, the recreational areas, the training fields, and took them into the city and brought them to an Italian restaurant once they mentioned they were hungry.

"Commander, sir!" The front of the house said once he saw Omega and two unknown females holding his hands walk in.

"I'm just here to eat no need to address me by my title like I keep having to tell you every time I'm here," Percy said with exasperation.

"Bahh, then that's just disrespectful to you like I keep telling you every time you show up. I noticed you brought company with you this time instead of just showing up by yourself like you do every time just sitting at the bar." the owner noticed.

Artemis and Thalia tightened their hold on Percy's hands once the owner was approaching them and stopped a few feet away from them.

"You drink?" Thalia asked Percy when she heard that Percy just came here to sit at the bar and came to the conclusion that Percy drinks.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me as it should so I mainly drink for the sensation but I don't get buzzed like mortals and only strong godly stuff will have the slightest effect on me," Percy explained to the pair to ease the tension he felt coming from them.

"Since you have company would you like to dine privately on the inside or outside on the patio?" the owner asked him, making Percy quickly look at Thalia and Artemis to see if they had a preference but only received a shrug as an answer leaving it up to him.

"Outside would be fine," Percy responded, leaving the owner with a smile on his face and grabbed three menus, and led the group to the patio outside before leaving them to order.

"Just look over what you want then say it out loud and it'll appear just like at camp," Percy said with his voice taking a bitter tone towards the end at the mention of what he thought was his home which was noticed by Artemis and Thalia.

"Guess you're not going back then huh?" Thalia asked him, still holding the menu.

"Nope. After what they did to you two? My place is here now. I'll only go back once everything sets off and we're needed for the war." he replied, surprising Artemis and Thalia at the revelation.

"What war?" Artemis asked, confused at the development of another war.

"We have confirmation that Tartarus is rising again. One of our recon teams was sent to Earth to investigate weird power surges which is how I found out you were captured after they had a brief encounter with the people that captured you but were strictly there for reconnaissance so couldn't engage in combat." Percy told them calmly and asked for a Bourbon on the rocks and appeared in front of him a few seconds after he asked for it.

"It's not a matter of would I go back to camp, but can I in good conscience go back to the place where everyone was so quick to turn their back on me even after what I did for them. I wish I could just forgive them but I can't because I hate them for what they did to me." Percy ended off before ordering what he wanted with the others following suit.

"When I entered your cell I noticed that the rest of the hunt wasn't with you. Why was that?" he asked curiously as he knew the hunt always traveled with their patron.

"Zeus gave them to Athena as payback for me siding with you," Artemis said though her body language said more.

"What else? There's more to it, isn't there?" Percy said while nursing his glass.

"He banned and excommunicated us from Olympus because of it," Artemis said in a quiet tone making Percy snap his fork in frustration.

"Because of me?" he wanted clarification to know that this entire thing happened because they sided with him.

"Yes, he was quite vocal about it," Artemis replied, making him sigh.

Percy went to the empty table over and replaced his snapped fork with a new one and sat back down before the food arrived shortly after. The group started to eat in a somewhat tense silence before Thalia broke it with a simple but tough question.

"So what happens now?" she asked, making him pause momentarily.

"Up to you to be honest. Should you want to then you are both free to leave Origin and head back to Earth and I'll have an escort team with you until everything goes back to normal or you can stay on Origin." he offered,

"And what about what you want?" Thalia asked of him.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I shouldn't be the deciding factor on whether or not you go home or stay here." he firmly said.

"What about what we sa-" Thalia tried to argue but was cut off by Percy.

"I think that what was said by you two back there was because you were emotional and in distress from a traumatic situation and that's all." Percy calmly said and left the girls silent for the duration.

Percy paid for the meal and started to take the girls back to the castle and to their rooms to get situated and stopped just outside of them to speak to the girls.

"Look, there's a team 24/7 that already has orders as to what they should do if you do decide to go back so just tell them and they'll bring you back and stay until a time you deem them no longer necessary. You said it yourself...everything that happened to you two was because you sided with me and I can't let that keep happening to you anymore. Your rooms are right here and have a door on the inside leading to each of your rooms should you need anything from each other. Mine's down from the hall." and turned to head to his rooms only to get interrupted by an incoming soldier calling for his name and willing his armor and mask on.

"Commander commander!" yelled the furiously panting soldier.

"What is it, sergeant?" Omega asked not in the mood after the conversation he just had.

"Lord Chaos wants to talk to you in the command room." the sergeant said.

"Alright lead the way then," Omega said and walked off heading to his destination.

Artemis and Thalia looked at Percy walking away and looked at each other and decided that they needed to talk and think things through with each other to decide their next steps.

**Command center**

Omega walked into the room and saw Chaos and all the senior ops-chiefs around a table with several papers strewn out on it. Chaos saw him and waved him over.

"So how was it? Noticed you out with Thalia and Artemis earlier in the day," Chaos asked him and received a blank stare covered by Omega's mask.

"Let's just get on with this so I can take my mind off it," Omega replied and immediately took control of the situation. The chiefs brought out the rest of the plans they were tasked with creating and showed it to the commander and made it a very long night for him.

Omega would eventually fall asleep looking over the plans and Chaos would order everyone to call it a night and make sure no one disturbed Percy.

Omega jolted back awake after a fresh round of night-terrors and noticed that the room was empty except for him and put his attention back on the war plans well into the morning.


	7. Coping and missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I will have another one-shot up which will lead up to the next story after this and it will be a Harry Potter one just to switch gears up a little bit

**Command center**

Omega finally finished revising the war plans and battle order late in the morning and decided to get breakfast in the dining hall so he left the command center and brought the plans with him to the hall. Percy took a detour to Artemis and Thalia's room planning to ask them if they wanted breakfast thinking about the conversation yesterday and thought that maybe he made a mistake in how he took the conversation and wanted to make it up to them but after waiting for a few minutes and receiving no answer he thought that maybe they needed to thinks some things through and left to continue onto his original destination. Percy stopped before the doors leading to the hall, composed the emotions that were brewing within him, willed his armor off leaving him in his combat boots, cargo pants, and black short-sleeve undershirt, and opened the doors immediately being greeted by the influx of noise and light atmosphere created by the troops relaxing and joking about while eating. Some noticed his arrival and quickly snapped a salute or gave him a quick nod before returning to the food on their plate. Percy was surprised to see Artemis and Thalia seated at the main table next to his usual seat and already eating though he quickly schooled his features into a passive look as he approached his usual seat to the left of Chaos but not before receiving a hug back from Nyx as he stopped to hug her and peck her on the top of her head and gave Erebus a side-hug.

"Mom, Dad, Ouranos, Gaia, Aether, Hemera." He greeted as usual.

"You ok? Chaos told us you fell asleep in the command center." Nyx asked him a bit worried with Erebus backing her up.

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep for long anyway." Percy said dismissively making Nyx, Erebus, and Chaos raise their eyebrows in concern as usual.

"Uncle I went over the plans and revised them," Percy told Chaos who almost choked on his food at the news.

"You went through all 38 plans that included 40+ hours of planning in a few hours? Are you sure you're fine?" Chaos asked him now that he was concerned for his well-being after hearing that.

"I'm fine, and according to the plans I revised we have about 8 or so months before we have to deploy and involve ourselves," Percy replied in the same dismissive tone he used with his parents and finally took his seat and started to order food on his plate not seeing the initial glances made by Artemis and Thalia as he started to eat.

Artemis a few minutes later with a nod from Thalia decided to tell Percy what they decided on after the conversation the two of them had after he had to leave last night.

"Percy," Artemis said to him, pulling him from his blank stare towards the front of the hall and making him look her way.

"Yes, Artemis? Something the matter?" Percy asked her and earned a hesitant glance from Thalia making him start to slowly dread the upcoming conversation.

"Thalia and I think it's best if we return to Earth as soon as possible…" Artemis said slowly to him and his next actions shocked the entire table into silence as it was completely out of his character and his family realizing how deep his feelings went for the two huntresses.

Percy ordered a Bourbon on the rocks and downed the whole thing in one go once it appeared in front of him and said, "I'll get the escort team ready and set for your departure then," before standing abruptly from his chair and willing his armor and mask on to prevent them from seeing the slow fall of his tears and walked out of the dining hall clenching his fists repeatedly.

Chaos made a mental note to have a conversation with the two females his nephew held close to his heart once they were back on Earth after a week or so depending on Percy's reaction to it and put his hand on Nyx's shoulder in an attempt to stop her from running after him but failed when she simply traveled via the darkness and let out a sigh.

Nyx followed her son to the training yard and saw him beating the realistic training dummies relentlessly. Percy released a wave of energy decimating the entire courtyard and throwing the dummies several feet back.

"Percy you need to calm down. Please" she tried to reason with him when Percy wasn't showing signs of slowing down.

Percy flipped his hood off, willed his mask off, and turned to face his mother making her heartbreak at seeing Percy suffering even more after what he's been through and the tears falling off his face.

"I can't get a break, can I? Why am I the one that can never catch a break? Why do the fates think it's acceptable to fuck with my life! I always eventually end up losing everyone I love and I am tired of it! Sooner or later I will lose you and the others to some fucked up contraption I call my life and I can't handle it. You heard them say it...It's better if they left as soon as possible and I can't blame them for it even if I want to because everything that happened to them started due to them picking me over their family." Percy yelled out with his voice breaking halfway at the realization he's been avoiding for so long.

Nyx wrapped her son up in a hug and let him cry it out on her shoulder. This went on for a few minutes before Percy pulled back from the hug and wiped the tear tracks from his face before recomposing himself as best as he could.

"I should make sure the team is ready for the departure and have all their gear for the long-haul," he said before shadow traveling out of the training yard leaving Nyx just hoping that her son can recover from this.

Percy encountered the escort team that was assigned to bring Artemis and Thalia and ordered them to keep an eye out for any rising monster activity while watching over them with the team leader offering to send a monthly report which Omega accepted before leaving.

It was an hour after noon when Artemis and Thalia were walking to the long-range departure bay and noticed that Percy wasn't with them and bowed their heads in disappointment which went noticed by Chaos who moved to address it.

"Oh he's here, don't worry about that. It's just he doesn't want you to see him after what happened this morning. He was here earlier making sure the team was ready." Chaos told them.

"Oh," Artemis said at the news, and Thalia simply closed her eyes.

"Safe travels and remember that the escort team is only there for your protection until a time you no longer need them. At least accept them being there for a few weeks at least to ease his mind and to stop him from worrying about you two every few minutes." Chaos added before stepping back and gave his goodbyes to the group.

Percy who was up in the rafters of the room had tears rolling down his face and noticed Chaos staring at where he was and turned back to face the departing group.

The group departed in a flash of light leaving a smoking ring from the concentrated godly energy required to travel that far.

Percy left the room and in a desperate attempt to beat down his emotions would try to drink his sorrows away but would ultimately fail leaving him to wallow by himself with no way to cope.

Percy would skip dinner and be found reviewing the war plans and combat footage of himself recorded by the troops.

**The next day**

Percy woke up after falling asleep well into the morning and decided to clean himself up before heading out and stopped outside Artemis and Thalia's room ready to knock but remembered the events of yesterday and begrudgingly brought himself to the dining hall for breakfast ignoring the looks that were thrown his way by his family.

"I'm taking the reconnaissance op on Kepler. Thought you should know." Percy stated to his family and Chaos.

"Are you sure? That's a week-long assignment where you'll be doing a bunch of surveillance until you have enough intel to act." Chaos asked him to make sure he wants to do this as that sector is one big shithole.

"Then I'll leave right away then," he said before finishing the food on his plate and rushed out the doors to pack his stuff.

"He's not going to be ok is he?" Ouranos asked Chaos.

"It'll be up to him to figure that out." Chaos answered.

**Later in the day**

"I would feel a lot better if you took a team with you at least." Chaos admitted to Percy as they walked to their departure point.

"Another team would just hinder the op. I'll do it and come back safe and sound. Besides Kepler can't be worse than what happened to me in Tartarus, now can it?" Percy sarcastically asked and waved chaos goodbye and disappeared from the room.

**2 weeks later**

The family was eating dinner a few weeks after Percy was supposed to be back from the op but just chalked it up to him blowing off steam from the incident with Artemis and Thalia. The family would soon be shocked and frantically try to find him after the news.

One of the ops-chiefs frantically burst through the doors of the dining hall holding a data-pad and ran to the head table out of breath.

"Lord Chaos! Lord Chaos, we have a situation! Regarding the commander!" The chief said and thrust the data-pad into Chaos's hands ignoring all protocol surprising the creator and took a look as to what got him so riled up and his face quickly went pale when he read it.

_ Operative: Omega _

_ Identity: Perseus Jackson _

_ status: Missing in Action _

_ Assassin _

_ Commander _

"What do you mean he's missing in action?!" Chaos yelled out and passed the information to Nyx and down the table drawing gasps from the rest of the group after reading it.

"Sir it happened a few hours ago and he's not responding to our communications." The soldier said nervously.

"I want you to keep trying to communicate with him. I need to have a talk I've been holding off with some people." Chaos said before leaving the room and a worried family behind.

**Earth**

Chaos appeared in the middle of a forest somewhere in the south of the United States and found his two targets almost immediately but alerted the escort team to his presence first. The loud crunches of the leaves underneath his shoes alerted the downtrodden pair to his presence.

"Lord Chaos...how can we help you? I was not aware you were visiting us today" Artemis said to him a bit confused as to why the creator was here in person on Earth.

"I am here to help both of you with your current situation and to let you know that Percy has gone missing." Chaos calmly said to the pair.

"What do you mean Percy is missing?" Artemis said with concern lacing her voice.

"The database listed him as missing in action and I already put several men on to find him. My guess is he's injured somewhere." he told them and continued to speak, "I'm here to solve the problem with you two." He said to the two and summoned a chair to sit in while this took place.

"What problem? We don't have a problem," Thalia said nervously, making the creator raise his eyebrow.

"Your feelings for Percy are quite obvious." Chaos stated and prompted the girls to voice their opinions on the topic but stopped when he put his hands up.

"Percy has trouble believing that people can love him after the betrayal he suffered at the hands of people he thought he could trust, and add to the fact that you getting captured and almost raped was because you sided with him in the first place makes him feel guilty because he can't handle seeing you hurt more due to your association with him and he pushed you away from him to avoid that. Percy's greatest fear even if he doesn't say it has always been to have no-one for him to open up to or form feelings for. Percy thought he could with the spawn of Athena because he was conflicted about his feelings for you in the first place, and he always has been since he first saw either of you. His feelings grew with each interaction he had with you. The spawn of Athena was his first real human friend if you don't include the Satyr which caused him to form a close bond with the girl but it in no way he wanted that to be a romantic bond." Chaos said to the pair, causing jaws to drop and some tears to start forming in the corner of the girl's eyes.

"But-but he said that the things we said to him back at the cabin were purely because we were distressed." Thalia pointed out with Artemis nodding along.

"From his perspective, he just rescued you from a potentially damaging situation and you said that to him in the midst of the moment making him think that you weren't all there in the first place. Tartarus broke him in ways that even I can't repair because at the base of his problems are you two." Chaos told them making looks of surprise flash across their face.

"What do you mean? How are we his main problem?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"Has Percy ever told you about his night-terrors? I only found out by accident after I had to wake him from one." Chaos asked them and received nods of their head in response.

"You. They're about you two. I know he told you what Hyperion did to him in his third year with the mental and emotional torture. Now I'm no expert on love but I'm pretty sure only someone in love with you would try to trade their own lives to save yours even if it's just a dream or fake." Chaos said with a final question to ask.

"Now here's the thing I need to know and I'm sure he would have wanted to know as well. Are you trying to earn your father's approval and make  **him** happy again even after all he did to you or are you trying to make yourselves happy by exploring your feelings for the one  **you** know and love? I think it's about time you stop thinking about what your father would do or say, and start thinking about your own happiness cause I know there isn't anything Percy wouldn't do in order to make you happy." Chaos said before fishing something out of his pocket and pulled out two medallions.

"These are for you. These are meant to break through any sort of protective barrier and bring you back to Origin should you be in danger, making me alerted to your presence." Chaos said and stood up before walking away to leave but not before turning back to say some parting words.

"Your own happiness should matter more than Zeus. If not then Percy at least should deserve to hear it from you when he gets back." Chaos said and left the clearing.


	8. Good news for you

**Five and a half weeks after Percy went missing on an op**

A beeping in the transportation room went off rapidly before depositing an injured Omega whose armor was splattered with blood who was getting up from his crouched position upon his arrival. He noticed the clock on the wall hit eight in the morning bringing him to realize that most of the forces and his family would probably be eating breakfast and decided that it was probably best that he tells his family that he was back first before stitching himself up once more and get a few ambrosia squares in him to replenish himself after the hectic op he had and limped his way to the dining hall.

Omega noticed a few soldiers stare at him in shock whenever he walked past them in the hallway and didn’t know if they were shocked at the blood on his armor or the fact that he was seriously in need of some medical attention but went the wrong way.

Omega approached the doors, flipped his hood down, and willed his armor and mask off before pushing the doors open only to be shocked and surprised when a mass of auburn and raven hair smashed into him bringing him down to the floor.

“Ughh, please don’t do that again when I’m like this,” Percy said upon landing on the bruised portion of his body and opened his eyes to see Artemis and Thalia who he was sure were supposed to be on Earth currently on top of him and hugging the life out of him with tears coming from their eyes. 

“Maybe we can take this to medical so I can get stitched up and then I’ll explain to you where I’ve been and in turn, you’ll be telling me as to how you two are here when the last time I checked you were gone and on another planet,” Percy said to them before gently pushing the girls off of him and stood up to start limping his way to medical with the others following closely behind him.

Percy’s knee almost buckled in almost making him fall but Artemis managed to catch him before he could fall earning more concerned glances from his family and a grunt from Percy.

The group walked into the medical facility and brought Percy to one of the empty beds where the medics started working on him.

“Alright, you know what to do.” The medic said to him earning a nod from him and removed his shirt earning multiple gasps from the women in the room. Percy’s chest was covered in shards of shrapnel with his back showing the same signs of damage and the scars from Tartarus didn’t help the image either. The medic went right to work once his shirt was off and started cleaning the blood off of him.

“Percy, what happened to you? You were missing for almost 6 weeks with no contact!” Nyx asked him as she was desperate for the answers as to why her son was missing for so long.

“The idiot I was doing recon on showed his hand one night and that allowed me to go for the kill but he rigged the entire compound to blow up the moment his heart stopped beating and I got caught in the blast. I had to recover somewhere before I could even gather enough energy to get back.” Percy said, angry at his mistake.

“Alright you’re all patched up but try to take it easy for the next few days just to let everything settle especially for that leg,” the medic told him and gave the medic an appreciative nod before the medic left the room.

“Now that I answered your questions, I believe you owe me some answers?” Percy asked the group before him and looked at the two girls who practically grabbed his heart and threw it off a cliff.

Chaos noticed the look towards the two girls and motioned for everyone else to leave the room but Nyx was harder to convince to leave them alone.

“What are you two doing here? Last time I checked you two wanted to head home as soon as possible.” Percy said while putting a new shirt on, making his point sound more like an accusation rather than a question once the others left the room.

When Artemis and Thalia both stayed quiet it made Percy sigh in disappointment and he slowly turned his body to get off the bed but was interrupted when Artemis and Thalia both reached for him and wrapped their arms around him keeping him on the bed momentarily. 

“Please just wait. We’ll tell you but just don’t leave us again…” Thalia said to him with her head buried in his chest and he felt the front of his chest get wet and realized that it was due to the tears rolling off of Thalia and hesitantly raised an arm to rub gentle circles with his left hand while his right hand was occupied by the tight grip Artemis had on it 

“Just talk and I’ll listen then,” Percy told them before leaning back on the bed but with a slight grimace on his face at the feeling.

So with that said, the two girls started telling Percy about the conversation they had with Chaos while he was still missing. Percy’s eyes widened at what was revealed about him during the talk they had.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you had feelings for us earlier?” Artemis asked him to which Percy responded, “At the time you were still a very devoted man-hating goddess who wasn’t afraid to shoot any male if you thought they were being their usual self and Thalia just stopped being a tree at the time so not the best timing to be completely honest with you. Also, there would have been a very likely chance that you would have just killed me if I told you before,” he pointed out to the goddess who couldn’t help but agree with that statement as she would have either turned him into prey for the hunt or just have shot him full of arrows herself.

“Look, what I said to you two the day before you left...if being with me means that you lose your hunters then I don’t know if being with me is worth it. The only reason why Zeus kicked you out was due to you siding with me over him. If you were hurt because of me-” before Thalia interrupted him.

“You’re an idiot you know? So what if we get hurt? At least I’ll know that you are right next to us beating up whoever even thought about hurting me or her and we’ll do the same for you kelp-brain,” Thalia said and grabbed his face to make eye-contact to let him know she was serious about this.

Percy let out a heavy sigh and looked to Artemis to get her thoughts on the matter who looked rather calm about the whole topic but some doubt did show on her face.

“As you know, I hold no love for most males but you are the only exception to that and will remain the only one to hold my affection. Chaos was right in saying that a part of me wanted to regain the approval of my father but he will never change and I think it is time that my happiness takes priority over becoming his loyal daughter again. I will accept to date you if you ask, which you still haven’t yet,” and glared at Percy at the final part and Thalia slapped him lightly making him wince.

“Alright, but are you sure you want to be with me?” Percy asked to reassure himself but got slapped again for it.

“If you ask us one more time after what we just told you then we will leave you for real this time,” Thalia said and rolled her eyes.

“Alright alright. Thalia Grace and Artemis, goddess of the moon will you accept me being your boyfriend?” he asked them.

“Well we should probably think about that shouldn’t we?” Thalia said with Artemis tapping her chin, pretending to ponder the question but stopped once Percy deadpan stared at them making them laugh.

“Yes, yes we will,” Artemis said and was rewarded with Percy grinning wide as if someone just made a bunch of blue-food in front of him.

“Now that we solved this out we are having a very long talk about not paying attention and going missing on us,” Artemis said and waved a finger in front of him making him pale and prepared himself for a tongue-lashing on his rash actions and feebly tried to defend himself though he would admit later on that his arguments sounded lame.

In the throne room, Chaos had a smirk on his face as he knew what was about to happen to his nephew.

The troops passing by medical on that day would report what sounded like women yelling at someone but whenever it was mentioned to Chaos he would just wave them off saying that it wasn’t a concern to them so they didn’t need to be worried and leave with a laugh. 

**Two months later**

Percy woke up to a mass of auburn and raven hair on his chest as usual. Percy could without a doubt say that the past two months were the best of his life. Percy, Thalia, and Artemis agreed to start off their relationship slow which Percy had no qualms about agreeing to it and eventually, it got to the point where the girls stayed in Percy’s room so often that they just moved in with him and it helped that they were close to Percy whenever one of the girls had the occasional flashback to what happened in the cabin and wake up screaming and in turn, the girls would help Percy with his night-terrors though his family did notice them happening less frequently ever since he started dating Artemis and Thalia and would ease his fears away and assure him that they were still there and with him. Percy still went on missions but only did them twice every week to have time to go on dates with the loves of his life.

They still hadn’t gotten to the next step of their relationship but Percy didn’t complain as he was more than happy to wait until they were both ready. Percy was wondering what would happen to them after the upcoming war when he felt the mass on his right start shifting around and saw a pair of silver eyes open and shift up to meet his eyes. Artemis smiled up at Percy and kissed him lightly under his jawline and received a grin from Percy.

“Morning moonbeam,” Percy said quietly in an attempt to not wake Thalia who was still happily snoozing away in the crook of his neck, and kissed Artemis back who was blushing at the nickname.

“Morning,” Artemis said in an equally quiet tone as well and smiling back at him.

Percy was always the one to wake first with Artemis following close behind him and not many words were usually expressed between them whenever they were waiting for Thalia to wake up. Artemis started running her hand that was on his chest over his scars and gently traced them drawing a curious look from Percy as she always seemed to do that whenever they woke up first.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you keep doing that? Not that I’m complaining of course cause it feels nice,” Percy asked her and added quickly in case she stopped doing it.

“Maybe,” Artemis said before closing her eyes and moved her hand to the next scar.

A groan next to them told them that the third person in their love triangle was finally awake. Thalia opened her eyes to see Artemis running her finger over Percy’s chest and his eyes staring back at her.

“Hey thunder bug, nice to see you join us in the land of the living,” Percy said with a chuckle at the end.

“Shut up,” before she lightly threw her hand on his face, and Percy kissed her palm that was over his mouth.

“Come on Thals, breakfast should be set in the hall now. Besides Chaos said he had news to share with us,” he said before pulling himself and Artemis into a sitting position on the bed and lightly tugging on Thalia’s arm.

“Fine but you’re giving me a message later,” Thalia told him and begrudgingly pulled herself up and rested her head on Percy’s shoulder making him chuckle.

“If you’re that tired from the hunt you two went on yesterday then yes I will happily give you a message later,” Percy said before getting himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready with Thalia doing the same in the other bathroom leaving Artemis to run through her equipment like usual and waited for them to be finished.

Thalia came out fully dressed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with Percy coming out a few seconds after her wearing his standard black cargo pants and holding his short-sleeve in his hands with water dripping down his body and noticed Artemis and Thalia blushing at the sight and wiggled his eyebrows before slipping his shirt on.

Percy grabbed their hands and walked out to start their walk to the dining hall. The trio started talking about their plans for the day and pushed open the doors once they reached the hall with the troopers that saw them walk in giving them a friendly nod or a sharp salute. The trio was greeted with smiles and hugs from the primordials and the creator before taking their seat to start ordering food for themselves.

“So what’s this news that you can’t wait to share with us? Is it related to the upcoming war?” Thalia asked Chaos and got a big grin in return confusing the trio and the primordials next to him.

“Well?? What is it?” Aether asked and received a slap on the head from Hemera making him glare at her who was whistling innocently.

“What?” She asked with an innocent look on her face.

“Why’d you slap me so hard?” Aether asked his sister.

“Because Chaos was just about to tell us before you interrupted him dumbass,” Hemera said while facepalming at the stupidity of her brother.

“He was not!”

“Yes, he was!”

“He was not!”

“Yes, he was!”

“He was not!”

The squabble between the two went on before Gaia threw a small rock at the two and pointed to Chaos who was looking at them  _ though he thoroughly enjoys watching the two squabble like children but would never admit it as they would just do it on purpose  _ and roughly cleared his throat and started to speak.

“I have good news. Apparently one of Nyx’s daughters realized that Tartarus has gone dormant for now.” he said leading to a bunch of confused glances at the head table.

“Does this mean we won’t have to fight in the war? What exactly do you mean by dormant? Last we checked he had a body and the energy radiating from the pit was rising.” Percy said with an eyebrow raised.

“No, we still have to fight with the Olympians but this simply pushes the battle by three years and dormant as in anybody he finds isn’t a suitable host for him as he’s too volatile making him have to switch hosts often so he’s pissed right now at not being able to take over Olympus yet.” Chaos said.

“And what of the prophecy? What is the status of that right now and why not just attack Tartarus while he’s weak?” Artemis asked curiously. Ever since the prophecy was revealed to her and Thalia they didn’t know what to make of it and Percy constantly apologizing for their involvement in the initial days didn’t help at all but they eventually learned to live with it.

“The prophecy as far as we know is still in effect but it didn’t state when we had to fight but only that we or more specifically Percy has to fight him at some point with the two of your help. As for the reason as to why we’re not attacking right now? Well, it’s always good to make the Olympians sweat a little at the potential of a new enemy and us waiting will have to make Zeus beat down his ego to ask for help which is where we come in.” Chaos said and continued to eat even though he had no need for food but enjoyed being normal of sorts.

“Eh, that’s fair enough,” Thalia said after listening to his reasoning.

“Rest assured we will save Olympus from the Titan that I can promise,” he said as he knew the two females dating his nephew still had friends and family on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s chapter 8 for all of you that’s still reading this! Again thank you all for the reviews you leave! The pace will start slowing down now but rest assured I will still keep writing the next chapters.
> 
> Peace and until next time


	9. Relaxing and an angry king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few time jumps in this chapter and the next just to start building momentum for the next few chapters. Again thank you for those that give kudos!
> 
> Revised 03/09/2021

**Four months later**

Even with the news that the war would be pushed back by three years, Omega took this as an opportunity to increase the training the troops would be getting to ensure that Tartarus is beaten into submission. All of the forces that were off-planet were brought back to start preparing for the inevitable deployment. Percy ran himself ragged thinking of any contingency plans if something bad were to happen to any of the senior leaders, his family, or to himself should he be out of action for any amount of time, but eventually Percy stressed himself too much to the point where he collapsed and was restricted from doing anything strenuous courtesy of Artemis and Thalia. Chaos and Percy agreed to forward deploy two teams to monitor the current activity on Earth as well as prepare for their future arrival. The family was less than impressed with how Zeus was handling this situation by refusing to tell the campers of the upcoming threat, making Percy think of very creative words to describe the Olympian king.

Artemis was concerned about the safety of her hunters and was assured by Chaos that she would get her hunters back and surprised everyone when she gave a quick hug to the creator before pulling back quickly in embarrassment. Thalia, on the other hand, was still worried about her brother who was also assured that he will be safe with the other Romans at Camp Jupiter.

Percy would increase the time he was training as he had more to live for now and was determined to see to the end of that. It got to the point where he could evenly match Aether and Hemera in a 2-on-1 fight and beat Artemis at close-range combat though she was still far superior when it came to more longer-ranged weapons. Thalia herself was evenly matched with Percy after months of training with Percy and Hemera but still lost to Percy when they went all out in a spar.

The entire family all decided that they would have a family dinner twice a month to avoid the stress of the war and to talk about other things not related to the war and by the end of it most of the family would leave with smiles on their face and happier then they were before they arrived.

Chaos made Percy take a break from all the planning and training and told him to take a break so he decided to bring Artemis and Thalia to one of the beach houses on one of the islands that also connected to a forest so the girls could hunt while he went for a swim because even though he was no longer a son of Poseidon, he still liked the water. The three weeks at the beach house would probably be the best for all three of them as they grew closer in their relationship. Percy would be dragged out to hunt with them but only if they needed bait but they didn’t tell him that and just let him think that the animals just targeted him for no reason.

Percy, true to his word, would end up giving Thalia a massage whenever she asked after a hunt with Artemis asking for one once or twice because she knows Percy can’t say no to her. 

The final week on their break would see them lounging on the beach soaking in the peace before they were to head back and resume their normal activities.

“Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this,” Percy said and explained his thought when Artemis and Thalia looked at him urging him to go on, “I mean, no war to worry about, not having to worry who’s going to try to kill us or having to face any of the Olympians or campers. Just me and the loves of my life,” he said and laid back down on the chair with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, you do have a point. I mean it is nice just relaxing like this.” Thalia said in agreement with a smile and a light blush on her face.

Artemis stood up from her chair and walked over to where Percy was sitting and plopped herself on his lap making him look up at her in amusement and adoration.

“What?” She asked when she saw Percy looking at her.

“Nothing it’s just that you look really hot right now,” Percy said with a smile as the position she was in blocked the slowly setting sun in front of him creating an ethereal glow around her and making her look radiant.

Artemis blushed at his words and laid down on him to lay her head on his shoulder. Percy put an arm around her waist to keep her on him and extended his other arm to take hold of Thalia’s hand making her turn her head at the feeling and smiled slightly at him. 

“Maybe we can do this again after the war?” Artemis asked in a light voice and looked at the other two for a response.

“Definitely have to do this again,” Percy said to the both of them with a grin. 

“Yep,” Thalia said in agreement.

The three fell into a comfortable silence just letting the moment sink in with smiles all on their faces.

Once the three got back from the vacation it was noticeable how much Percy seemed to lighten up more frequently and even more so with his girlfriends and family almost as if a burden was taken off his shoulders.

From the reports that were sent by the teams on Earth, it seems like monster activity was still the same but nothing too serious to the point where they would have to intervene earlier than expected but Percy and Chaos still kept a close eye on the situation. From the reports, it seemed like Tartarus needed to form his own body as any other host would die after a certain amount of time had passed rendering him incapable.

**On Olympus (winter solstice)**

The gods were less than pleased when Zeus still hadn’t made a move to address the situation with Tartarus rising. The council was still divided over what happened to their two-time savior with some still trying to feebly defend their actions and the others just simply accepting that Percy was gone. Apollo gave up on trying to find Artemis after weeks of searching for his twin and any trail that leads him to her would simply disappear making him depressed at how he and his twin last interacted.

“I am telling you brother that all the evidence suggests that Tartarus is rising again! We even saw him at the camp before he vanished!” Poseidon angrily said at the ignorant King.

“What we saw was simply an illusion! There is no need to alert the demigods about another war!” Zeus bellowed out in anger.

“They saw seven of their fellow campers cut down by Tartarus! Do you not think that maybe they are already thinking that there is another war? If we can just tell them what we know then maybe we can get them prepared in time or send the hunt! They are more useful hunting with their patron than sitting at camp.” Poseidon retorted back in anger at how stupid his brother is.

“I will not lower myself to go hunt monsters when there is no need for it. It is my hunt now and I will do what I want with it.” Athena said with disdain lacing her voice. Her attitude worsened ever since it was proven the gods were wrong about Percy’s banishment. The hunt was ordered to stay at camp all those years ago and haven’t left the camp since.

The camp has drastically changed ever since Percy’s banishment and the campers rejected the idea of Annabeth leading the camp as they said that they weren’t worthy of the position that the son of Poseidon held before her.

“Apollo! I assume that the search for Artemis has proved unfruitful?” Zeus said in complete ignorance at not knowing that Apollo gave up on searching for her.

“No father, as you would know if you ever focused on issues pertaining to Olympus instead of stroking your ego every time,” he snapped at his father making Zeus go red in the face at the disrespect.

“YOU LITTLE IGNORANT SH-” Before the fates appeared in the throne room and interrupted his oncoming rant and received grateful glances from Hades, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hera, and Hestia. Hades took the lead in talking to the three fates as he knew that Zeus would find some way to insult them with his lack of tact.

“Lady Fates, welcome back to Olympus. What can we help you with?” Hades asked in a calm and collected manner which is the opposite of what Zeus would have done.

“A war is coming and with it shall bring new and familiar faces,” Atropos said with an echo in her voice.

“You shall have 3 years. No more and no less” Lachesis said with the same echo.

“For when he has a body then it shall not be you determining his fate,” Clotho ended before the Morai vanished.

“Well, what do you know? Even the fates said we got a problem,” Hades said while looking at Zeus.

“Fine! We have a problem! Are you happy now?” Zeus said angrily.

“Very much so,” Hades said with a smirk at his little brother being proven wrong.

“Zeus it is time for us to tell the demigods the truth,” Hestia said from her throne and stared at her brother.

Zeus grumbled and agreed before flashing to Camp Half-Blood, to tell the truth.

What happened at Camp Half-Blood could only be described as a freakout of epic proportions.

* * *

**Six months later**

**Origin**

Chaos walked into where Percy was sparring with Artemis, Thalia, Aether, and Hemera with Nyx, Erebus, Gaia, and Ouranos watching from the sideline. The five training noticed Chaos walking in the room and stopped what they were doing.

“Oh continue. I’m just here to watch,” and summoned a plate of blue cookies to eat and passed the plate down to the other primordials sitting down next to him with a smirk.

“Oh, that’s so not fair. Stop trying to get me to lose!” Percy said when he noticed Chaos and the others smirk when they ate the blue cookies whenever they appeared in his line of sight.

Everyone in the room just laughed at his reaction to his favorite colored food.

Aether decided to taunt Percy about his favorite colored food, “Yeah I don’t know why you like those so much. Blue food sucks.”

Percy had an offended look on his face, which then contorted into a look of rage and started yelling profanities at the screaming and running Primordial, “Come back here! We’re going to have a very long talk and then I’m going to beat you with the plate!”

Percy tackled Aether before he rolled on top of him and had him bounded in earth and sat on him.

“Please get off me.” Aether pleaded

Percy just shook his head made a few blue cookies appear in his hands and started to eat them. “I’m going to sit here until I finish eating. Then I’m going to take that plate and wack you with it and I’m going to tell Gaia you broke one of her statues.” and Aether rapidly paled at the suddenly screaming Primordial of Earth.

“It was you?! Percy, get off of him, so I can beat him instead.” Gaia said menacingly and stomped forward.

Percy shrugged and got off of him and walked to where the others were standing and watching the proceedings happening. “Cookie?” he offered and held one out to Thalia, who had a large grin and quickly snatched another one from him since Sally’s blue cookies were and always will be the best to ever be eaten by the daughter of Zeus. Artemis grabbed the one that was held out to her and started to nibble on it slowly.

Chaos held the plate in front of Percy and Percy grabbed a few more while he watched Aether get tossed around like a ragdoll.

Percy suddenly got an idea and turned to Chaos, “You think we could make blue cookies into godly food?”

Chaos simply chuckled at his nephew’s obsession with the food.

Everyone ducked when Aether flew over them and crashed headfirst into the wall and turned to see Gaia dusting her hands off.

Nyx just rubbed her temples and looked to Hemera, “Get your brother out of the wall.”

“Aww, do I have to? Can’t we just leave him there for a while?” Hemera whined out much to the amusement of her parents.

“No,” Erebus said with a smirk on his face

“You’re a child when it comes to cookies you know that?” Artemis noticed and pointed out to Percy, who shook his head rather childishly.

“Nuh-uh,” though it was muffled due to the cookies stuffed into his mouth. “And you still haven’t apologized for last night.”

Artemis threw her hands up in exasperation, “How is it my fault?!”

“What happened?” Ouranos asked Percy with a confused look.

“Artemis shifted into Diana in the middle of the night and literally threw me off the bed in her sleep. She’s a lot more violent when she’s Roman and Thalia slept through the entire thing.” Percy said and nudged Thalia.

“I like sleep!” Thalia defended and nudged him back.

“And what Diana does is not my fault,” Artemis said with her hands on her hips and a light glare directed towards him.

Percy mumbled under his breath, “meanie” and looked like a deer in the headlights when Artemis snapped back to him.

“What was that?” she asked with a dangerous glint in her eye.

“Nothing?” he weakly offered.

“Percy? Run.” and Percy bolted out of the room with Artemis and Thalia hot on his heels and screaming in the halls.


	10. Everything's off to a great start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My utmost apologies for not getting a chapter up until now. Schoolwork was more than expected for this year but the next chapter is in the works already!

**Eight months later**

Since the troops were training harder than before, Chaos and Percy decided to let the troops have the day-off and let them spend time with their own family to ease the tension. The family decided to do the same and went down to their beach that was rarely used since they didn’t have the right occasion to use it for until now.

Percy was knee-deep in the water when he felt a presence jump onto his back and turned his head to meet Thalia whose legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Care to explain?” Percy asked her with a smirk on his face as he shifted to adjust for her weight.

“Yeah, the chair just wasn’t doing it, and besides I think I like this more.” she said and kissed Percy’s neck making him blush.

Artemis chose that moment to walk up to the both of them and jumped onto Percy’s front latching herself onto him and kissed him firmly leaving him a bit dazed when they broke apart.

“Not that I’m disliking it but why am I suddenly the climbing tree for the both of you?” he asked but not exactly making a move to remove the both of them from him.

“Are you complaining?” Artemis asked with an eyebrow raised daring him to say otherwise.

“N-n-no,” and gulped when he felt Thalia run her feet up to his body with Artemis slowly running her hand up and down as well.

“Good or otherwise I would have thought you were back to being a dumb male,” Artemis said teasingly and grabbed hold of his face and kissed him until they were red in the face with Thalia turning his head to the side to do the same to him leaving her red in the face like Artemis and Percy speechless at their semi-public actions.

Chaos let out a chuckle at the sight, while Erebus, Ouranos, and Aether just cheering their son/nephew/brother on and Nyx quietly laughing at her son’s reaction with Gaia and Hemera high-fiving each other.

The three lovers quickly went red-faced when they realized that the rest of the family was watching them and cheering them on rather enthusiastically.

The laughing was interrupted with a rumble from Thalia’s stomach making everyone laugh harder.

“So, lightning bug you hungry?” Percy asked her when Thalia went red again and received a nod in response.

“Ooh, those crepes sound good right about now,” Artemis said.

“I feel like I got you guys hooked on it or something,” Percy said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as the girls walked in on him making it once, and got attracted to the smell instantly.

“Nah that’s crazy talk. Now go Shadow-Boy make us our crepes,” Thalia said while she was still perched on his back.

“I’m Shadow-Boy?” Percy asked curiously.

“Yeah cause you use shadows. Now please make us our food,” Thalia said, widening her eyes at him.

“Fine but you two are going to have to let me go if you want food,” Percy told them.

“Fine.” and his two girlfriends jumped off of him and let him walk to where the kitchen was set up and Percy willed a crepe machine to appear and started to work on them as it appeared before him.

“Hey, Percy.” at the call of his name, he looked up to see Aether look at him 

“Yeah what?” he responded.

“Why do you cook anyway? You can just get someone to summon food.” Aether asked him and Percy had to try to keep the memory of him being told that his mom was killed without being able to say goodbye away from his head but failed when a few tears came loose causing most of the primordials, goddess, demigod to look at him in concern with Chaos looking sympathetically at Percy.

“Just...just something to keep me connected to my mom,” Percy answered with tears starting to show.

“Huh? Do you have two moms? Isn’t our mother your mother?” that made Hemera slap her idiotic brother on the back of his head while Erebus, Ouranos, and Gaia just glared at the Primordial god of the upper sky and Nyx just sadly looked at her son and remembering that he never got to say goodbye to his other mom.

“Nice job you moron. You made him sad with your dumb question.” Hemera told Aether and slapped him again making the god wince from the pain and the now glares he received from his pseudo brother’s lovers.

Percy leaned towards the countertop furiously wiping away his tears with his trembling hands while trying not to remember that moment back in the throne room but stopped when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him from behind in comfort.

“It’s ok Percy,” Thalia whispered in his ear and held his hand.

“Just let it out if you have to,” Artemis said while rubbing circles on his back to soothe him and holding his other hand.

Percy turned around and quietly cried on their shoulders mumbling about how he failed his mom but was assured by the two of them that he wasn’t and let it all out with the rest of them sadly looking on with Aether receiving another slap from his sister but wisely keeping quiet.

Percy gave one last sniffle before slowly lifting his head to see Artemis and Thalia gently kiss him on the cheek and smiling sadly at him before he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Percy released himself from their embrace and gave them a kiss in return before resuming his original task of cooking food for them not seeing the glances that Artemis and Thalia aimed at him with his back turned.

“Do you want help?” Artemis asked.

“If you want to then sure. Just don’t try to eat anything before it’s done like last time,” Percy said smirking at the last time they helped him with cooking and ended up with him chasing Thalia around the room trying to get her to stop eating all the cookie dough.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you didn’t stop me!” Thalia said with her arms at her waist acting mad.

“If I recall correctly, you grabbed the bowl of dough when I told you not to touch it and proceeded to run off with it and made me go through like 3 different spatulas,” Percy said and threw his arms up.

“You mean you didn’t want Artemis and I to lick the spatula nice and slow? What about licking anything else?” Thalia said and fluttered her eyelashes at Percy making him go red-faced and spluttered out his words at the memory.

Artemis slowly walked up to Percy and put both of her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes before speaking “Maybe if you cook something then Thalia and I could reward you?” She said smirking at Percy’s reaction.

Percy tried to compose himself before he lost it and Artemis just laughed and walked to the countertop with a slight sway in her step and took a seat to watch him with Thalia following in laughter. Percy quickly resumed his task with his two girlfriends watching.

While this was all happening the Primordials and Chaos were having a conversation a few feet away from the three.

“What were you thinking! Do you think before you speak!?” Ouranos said to Aether.

“I forgot! It’s just that I forgot he wasn’t really related to us and that our mother adopted him after!” Aether defended himself.

Erebus and Chaos just looked at the proceedings happening in the small kitchen and Nyx noticed it and pointed it out, making the argument stop for a brief moment.

“I just find it fascinating. We saw him cry just now but it seems that Artemis and Thalia are his anchors and keep him grounded. I mean Percy is open with us because we’re family but those two are something else with him. It’s also like Percy reveals a side of the two that others don’t see unless you’re him. Those two can be who they are around Percy because he loves them either way. We have all seen what he can do when his power is unrestrained as demonstrated when he rescued them in the first place but he has good intentions.” Chaos pointed out.

“After everything my son has been through, he deserves to be happy with them,” Erebus said happily. He was proud of the man his son has become and walked towards the kitchen with his wife in tow.

The rest of the group soon followed and with perfect timing as Percy was just about done with the food and started plating it out. Aether apologized to Percy but Percy waved it off and thanked him instead saying that he needed to get it all out after keeping it in for so long.

Everyone started digging into the food with vigor making Percy feel good and filling his ego up just a bit. Percy took a seat between Thalia and Artemis and ate his plate. Percy shifted in his seat since Thalia was rubbing her feet up his legs and Artemis kept making small moaning sounds next to him every time she took a bite and smirked whenever he reacted.

“I’ve been meaning to ask since you guys are doing it right now but I thought that gods and goddesses like you don’t need to eat?” Thalia asked the primordials.

“Well we don’t have to eat as we’re maintained by our domains but it’s similar to how Percy can’t get drunk but still drinks for the feeling and taste of it,” Ouranos said.

“And because Percy’s food is too good to pass up either way,” Gaia said, making Percy grin at the compliment.

“Are you sure you weren’t a professional chef of some kind in a past life?” Artemis asked.

“No, I’m pretty sure that I’m not a god or have gone for rebirth at any point,” Percy told her.

The group talked about anything besides the upcoming war with a few jokes thrown about and some aimed at Percy and his relationship with most of them being marriage jokes making the three in question blush heavily.

After the group ate and had a thoroughly relaxing day they decided to head back to resume normal activities. Artemis and Thalia started making out with Percy as soon as they entered his room and weren’t seen for a few hours.

**Camp Half-Blood**

The lack of any real leader for the camp to rally behind put the camp into disarray. Annabeth tried to get the camp to rally behind her but would fail every time. Most of the campers still felt guilty over what happened to the son of Poseidon. The camp was split and training was fragmented because of the division. The hunters were no better as they haven’t left the camp in years with some of them just accepting their fate and some outright denying it. This would cause a rift between the hunters and Athena herself as they saw it as an attack on their identity. The males learned to stay away from them after some were castrated after a few unwanted approaches. Chiron tried to push forward but failed every time he looked at cabin #3 and the memories that came with it.

**One year later**

“COME ON MOVE IT!” Omega shouted from the observation platform above the training simulator. 

“YES SIR”

“YES SIR”

“UNDERSTOOD COMMANDER!”

The troops in the arena pushed themselves harder under the watchful gaze of Omega until the drill ended.

“This war will count on every single one of you. We will win this war so we can go home! First and Fifth battalion switch off with second and third. The rest of you will run through the crucible course again but that’s for tomorrow. Dismissed.” Omega said before turning and walking away from the platform.

Percy walked into the dining hall almost fidgeting in anticipation for tomorrow. He took his usual seat and couldn’t stop fidgeting when Artemis and Thalia returned from their one-on-one training which was noticed right away by the two females.

“What’s wrong with you?” Artemis asked once she noticed him fidgeting around.

“What do you mean? Nothing is wrong right??” Percy asked nervously and turned to glare down the rest of the table when he heard them chuckling at his discomfort.

“Where were you yesterday? You were gone for half the day,” Thalia stated and a bit suspicious.

“You guys aren’t going to tell us, are you?” Artemis asked down the table and received multiple shakes of their head though Aether was suppressing a laugh and Ouranos was chuckling into his hand while Nyx and Erebus enjoyed the obvious predicament their son was in.

“Does this weird behavior have something to do with tomorrow? Isn't our first anniversary tomorrow?” Artemis asked and Percy choked on his drink when he heard the question resulting in him getting whacked on the back by Artemis.

“Can I not tell you?” Percy asked weakly and tried to school his emotions but failed.

“Fine,” Thalia said and Percy blew out a breath of relief but was shocked by Thalia.

“You better have something planned, Shadow-Boy. It’s our first anniversary after all.” Thalia told Percy with a finger sparking with electricity right in front of his face.

Percy would barely be seen throughout the rest of the day with his training and the other preparations taking most of his time. It wouldn’t be until an hour from dinner when Percy entered his room and promptly collapsed on the L-shaped couch from exhaustion and put himself face down. Artemis and Thalia chose this time to walk in and saw him lying on the couch with his head on a pillow.

“You look tired,” Thalia stated.

“Because I am…” he groaned out

“Is it because of tomorrow? If it is then you don’t have to do anything you know?” Artemis said rather worried about his well-being.

“No, it’s fine. It’s your first anniversary with me and I want to make it special for you two and I’m too stubborn to stop,” Percy said and pulled himself up from the couch and rubbed his face to get the weariness out.

“Just take better care of yourself please?” Artemis said before wrapping her arms around him and sat next to him before putting her head on his shoulder with Thalia taking his other side.

“Anything for you. Did I miss dinner?” Percy asked.

“No but we just came up to see if you were here and wanted to pull you down with us,” Thalia admitted and burrowed herself underneath his arm and into his side.

“Sounds fun,” Percy said and rested his head on top of Artemis’s while rubbing his hand on Thalia’s back.

“So what do you two want to do in the meanwhile?” he asked and leaned back into the couch.

“Let’s just stay here and cuddle with you,” Artemis said and copied Thalia by burrowing herself into Percy’s side.

Percy gave a hum in agreement and started running his hand through their hair rather calmly and at peace during the moment. It was a few minutes after when he noticed the two ladies were slowly falling asleep on him and summoned a blanket to cover the three of them before dimming the lights slowly to make sure that the light didn’t bother them. 

It was this scene that Nyx and Erebus quietly walked in on when the three of them didn’t show up for dinner but left with a smile on their face at the sight and told the rest of the family what happened to them and gave orders for them not to be disturbed.

**The next day**

Percy was the first to wake up and noticed the position he was in. Artemis’s legs were intertwined with his and her head was in the crook of his neck with a hand on his chest while Thalia was curled into his body with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his abdomen. Percy relaxed even more and savored the moment. Percy looked at the clock and was surprised when it showed that it was almost noon before Percy remembered that he had three hours before the anniversary present for them was ready and another five hours until his plans were in motion. The thought of his anniversary with his two loves put a smile on his face and he gave a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads.

Artemis woke up at the slight motion from her improvised pillow and opened her eyes to see Percy staring lovingly at her making her smile in return.

“Happy anniversary Artemis,” Percy said quietly and gave another kiss to Artemis whose smile brightened.

“Happy anniversary Percy,” And cuddled him tighter.

Thalia woke up a few minutes after to feel Percy gently stroking her hair.

“Happy anniversary Thalia,” Percy murmured into her hair.

“Hmmm happy anniversary Shadow-Boy,” she replied happily.

“We should probably get up soon. I still have something to do before tonight,” Percy said and shifted his position on the couch.

“Fine,” Artemis said and got off of him and stretched.

“I’m too comfy,” Thalia said in return but reluctantly got off of Percy.

“Right so I got to go pick up something and finish training the troops so I’ll be jumping around the place. I’ll pick you guys up in eight hours in this room if that’s ok with you?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s fine Percy,” Artemis said and got a kiss on the cheek in return and turned her head to see Thalia get the same treatment.

“Love you!” and Percy left the room almost sprinting out in urgency.

Back in the room Thalia and Artemis just looked at each other once he left. “Sometimes he’s like an idiot in child-form,” Thalia said with a smile on her face at her boyfriend’s almost enthusiastic behavior whenever he was with them.

“True but he’s our idiot,” Artemis replied with another smile on her face.

Both ladies left the room in laughter and went off to start another hunt in the woods though they would get interrupted by Hemera and Gaia in the middle of it with the excuse of preparing them for their first anniversary.

**Eight hours later**

Percy finished up training the troops and ran to the showers to clean himself up from sparring in preparation for tonight with a grin on his face. Percy willed his armor off and changed his attire to a more semi-formal look with a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, gray slacks, and his combat boots swapped out with a pair of dress shoes. 

Percy was in the corridor leading to his quarters when he ran into Aether and Ouranos.

“Damn little bro,” Aether said when he caught sight of Percy and Ouranos just gave him a thumbs up.

Percy just grinned widely and kept walking to his room when he noticed Hemera and Gaia walk out of his room making him stop and raise an eyebrow at the scene.

“Uhmm why were you guys in my room?” Percy asked the two primordial goddesses who were grinning back at him making him feel unease at the uncharacteristic behavior of the two.

“You can thank us later Perce,” and the pair just walked off laughing.

“Thank you for what?” but received no reply other than more laughter.

Percy just shook his head in confusion and opened the door only to get surprised and went wide-eyed at the sight. Artemis was shifting around nervously while looking at him but what caught him by surprise was that she wasn’t wearing her hunter clothes but was instead wearing a silver dress that went just below her knees with her hair in soft curls around her shoulders and was looking nervously at him, while Thalia was also shuffling around on the carpet in a similar dress but in black and the sight rendered Percy speechless.

“Is it too much?” Artemis asked nervously while holding an arm around herself.

“Hemera and Gaia dragged us up here,” Thalia told him but still couldn’t find the words to describe them.

“N-no I mean...you two look really beautiful right now,” Percy said after a few minutes of him struggling to find the right words though his words did cause a blush to form on their faces.

Artemis slowly walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders, “So what exactly do you have planned for us three?” She asked him with Thalia coming up behind him and resting her head on his unoccupied shoulder.

“Now that would be spoiling the surprise now wouldn’t it?” he replied with a big grin on his face.

Percy offered both of his arms to them and shadow-traveled away once they took hold of it.

The three appeared on the patio of the first place he brought them with a table already set and a dark sphere surrounding the area.

“It’s a privacy sphere and it’ll help with your second present later,” Percy stated and pulled out their chairs for them earning a comment from Thalia “You’re pulling out all the stops huh?” and got a grin from Percy in return “It’s your first anniversary with me so all the effort is worth it for you two,” and Artemis leaned over to his side to kiss him for that.

The three ordered their food and stories were thrown around with Percy mainly telling them what he did as the assassin and commander of Chaos’s forces. There were times when Percy would look at Artemis and Thalia fondly and would earn a remark “It’s like you’re lovestruck with us,” though Thalia did appreciate that Percy was loyal to Artemis and her even, after all, that happened.

Eventually, the dinner came to an end and Percy gently pulled them to the grass.

“Ok, so first off here is your first present,” and pulled two small cases from behind his back and handed them over.

“I know you both are more into practical things, so I made you two these with some help,” at that the girls opened the cases and were stunned at the intricate bracelets and silver necklaces for the both of them.

“The bracelets are celestial bronze hunting knives bonded with stygian iron for extra lethality, but inconspicuous enough where the bracelets don’t stand out. The necklace is a custom bow I had made for you two that doesn’t require a normal quiver to operate but will work with one,” Percy told them and received a hug and kiss from the both of them and smiled at the fact that they liked their gifts.

“Thank you, Percy,” Artemis said, still hugging him tightly.

“No problem,” and released himself from the embrace with a smile.

“Now your last present took some strings to be pulled, but I think it’s worth it,” And Percy made the motion for them to turn around and the two were shocked at what they saw. Zoe stood in front of them smiling and waving at them and looking very much alive.

“Hello milady and Thalia,” Zoe said with happy tears falling from her eyes and got crushed in an embrace from Artemis and Thalia with tears falling from their eyes as well at being reunited with the former lieutenant.

“Unfortunately Zoe still resides in the sky but the good news is that she can be summoned by you to talk to anytime you want,” Percy said and happy that he could do this for the three of them. Artemis and Thalia quickly pulled him into the embrace they had going on and cried on him.

“Damn it, Percy you’re making me feel bad for not getting you anything,” Thalia said with tears still falling.

“It’s fine cause you two are all I need with me,” Percy happily said and Thalia and Artemis were too happy at the moment to joke about him being corny and sappy.

“Thank you, Percy,” Artemis  hiccuped out.

“Anything for my loves,” and he hugged them back tighter.

The rest of the wonderful night was filled with more laughter and more crying from the normally stoic huntresses. Once the night was over the former lieutenant of the hunt said her goodbyes and promised to visit and talk to them more often since she wasn’t as restricted as before with the help of Chaos and Ouranos.

The trio returned to their room and Percy was once again kissed and hugged for their anniversary and soon fell asleep with all three of them happier than before the day's events happened.


	11. Good for us but possibly bad for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those that are still reading this for the late update. School is still a hassle and really had to focus on that first. Here is the next chapter and again thank you to those that left kudos on this! It is greatly appreciated.

**One year until the war**

**Origin**

Chaos and the rest were watching an all-out spar with Percy fighting Aether, Hemera, Artemis, and Thalia in the training arena and was currently in a deadlock with the two primordials. Percy feinted right and threw a punch to Aether’s midsection and disarmed him of his broadsword making it clatter to the ground and used the momentary distraction to throw a haymaker towards Aether knocking him out of the fight and into a wall. Hemera struck at him with her glaive but was put on the defensive once Percy got within her space and struck with unmatched agility and aiming for quick blows to end her involvement in the fight.

Hemera was knocked out by a side-kick to the abdomen sending her into Aether who was slowly getting up making him groan in pain at the sudden impact of his sister.

“Why are you so fat???” Aether groaned out and pushed his sister off of him.

“I’m not fat!!” Hemera retorted and slapped her brother upside the head for the insult.

Nyx, Erebus, and Ouranos simply rolled their eyes at the way the two were acting, while Gaia was throwing rocks at Percy making him dodge and evade every once in a while.

Artemis started advancing on Percy with her new hunting knives and tried to break his guard but encountered resistance in the form of Percy’s hidden blades popping out of his gauntlets and locking her blades with his. Thalia went around and tried to hit Percy from the back with Aegis. Percy dropped to a knee when Artemis struck the back of his leg with her own and a jab to the side but narrowly dodged the follow-up strike from Thalia’s spear, rolled forward to avoid the flurry of bladed strikes and retracted his blades, and pulled his xiphos out once his roll ended and started to attack the two females making them stop their offensive strikes and resort to parrying, blocking and evading his strikes.

Thalia went for a wide swing trying to knock Percy off balance but failed when he grabbed the end of her spear and flung her towards Artemis and threw the spear to the side making Thalia summon her knives.

“He’s doing remarkably well is he not?” Ouranos asked the rest of the spectators.

“He has improved leaps and bounds. There is no doubt that he could defeat his past-self in his current state even if we hadn’t blessed him or have taken him as my champion,” Chaos replied in earnest.

The conversation was paused at the sight of Percy cutting the very large rock that was about to hit him from behind that was thrown at him by Gaia. Percy barely avoided the lunging strike from Artemis but failed to block the roundhouse kick from Thalia sending him back and disorienting him temporarily and used the shadows to pull him directly behind them to avoid them taking advantage of his temporary disorientation. The three of them were a blur of speed and the sounds of blades crashing caused it to reverb in the room. Artemis took a step back and summoned her bow before taking a few shots aiming for the center mass of Percy but were all dodged by Percy except for one which he caught and threw behind him all while smirking underneath his mask.

Percy parried the incoming blade strikes before spinning himself in between the two and grabbed Thalia into a rear hold and popped his left blade out and placed it a few inches away from her throat while she flipped her left knife into a reverse grip and placed the tip over his ribcage and Artemis placed her knives in front of his own throat while his sword was hovering over her stomach. Percy willed his mask away and left his hood up and had a grin on his face that was visible to all.

“Draw?” Percy asked the two remaining combatants.

“Draw,” Artemis said with a grin on her face that wouldn’t have appeared if you beat her in a spar a few centuries ago because she wouldn’t have accepted that a male beat her and pulled her knives away from his throat while Thalia did the same and Percy removed his sword from its spot above her stomach and his blade away from Thalia.

“Well done son,” Nyx said with a smile on her face at the pride that was radiating from her in regards to her son.

“Did you have to hit me so hard?” Aether said while rubbing the spot where Percy laid a haymaker on him.

“No, but I did say I would be upping the intensity from last time,” he replied with a chuckle “besides you weren’t the one getting rocks thrown at you unless you would like to be?” He added with an eyebrow raised.

Aether paled at the sight of Gaia summoning a rather large rock and smirking at him rather wildly and shook his head repeatedly. 

“Good decision,” Gaia told him and dropped the rock on the floor letting it shatter into multiple pieces.

Percy just chuckled and slipped his hands into Artemis and Thalia’s drawing smiles from the two at the feeling.

**Six months until the war**

Percy was in the weight room working out while thinking about the past few years, everything that has happened to him, how crazy his life has become, and how he wouldn’t give this up or change it for anything else.

**_Flashback_ ** _(about a month after his return)_

_Percy was nervously pacing outside Artemis and Thalia’s room. He was going to ask them out on their first official date today which he planned to do a few weeks ago but kept doubting himself every time he approached them and simply scrapped his plans thinking that it wasn’t good enough. It got to the point where it was noticeable to his family how he was acting because of it until Chaos pulled him aside while he was looking over some battle plans a few days ago._

_“Percy,” at the call of his name Percy pulled his head from the documents piled around his desk._

_“Huh? What’s happening?”_

_“Eloquently put. Anyway, mind telling me what’s got your brain in a twist these past few days?”_

_“Uhhhh,”_

_“I won’t tell them if that’s what you’re wondering,“_

_“Fine...so I might be struggling to think of a place to bring Artemis and Thalia on for a date,”_

_“Oh,”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“Well, what’s the actual problem? I have a hard time believing that you can’t think of a place to take them,”_

_“.......”_

_“Come on kid, You’re easy to read when you act like this, so just tell me and I’ll try to help if I can,”_

_“What if eventually, I lose them? The same thing happens to me again that happened all those years ago,”_

_“You think that they’ll eventually leave you like the Athena spawn did.”_

_Percy nods his head while looking down._

_“Do you honestly think that they will do that to you? I might not have been with any female but I’m pretty sure that Artemis and Thalia are badly in love with you. Both of your moms would tell you the same thing and I’m sure Sally would have told you to at least give it an attempt or would have kicked your ass for leaving them hanging like this,”_

_“But-”_

_“Did I ever tell you the talk I had with them when you were still missing?”_

_“Wait what? You guys talked?”_

_“Yeah. You know they came back for you, right? They came back because they’re in love with you,”_

_Chaos proceeded to tell Percy about the conversation he had with the two of them back in that forest and leaving him jaw-dropped at what Chaos revealed to the two of them about him._

_“Look just go with your gut and tell them what’s going on in that head of yours,” Chaos said before walking away leaving Percy to contemplate his words before he bent his head down to resume his review of the plans surrounding his desk._

_That talk with Chaos brought him to where he is now and kept staring at their door and hesitant to knock on it with his hand hovering over it ready to knock before he drew his hand back multiple times._

_“Come on Percy you fought Ares when you were twelve and faced the Olympians, Giants, and Titans after that, but this is what wrecks your nerves?” he said in an attempt to hype himself up and get rid of his nerves._

_Percy decided to just do it and promptly knocked on Artemis’s door knowing that Thalia would probably be in there as well. Percy waited a few seconds before the door opened revealing Artemis dressed in casual wear and Thalia lounging on the couch behind her and fiddling with her spear._

_“Percy!” Artemis said in surprise_

_“Hey Artemis, Thalia,” he replied with an uneven and nervous tone in his voice which was noticed by the two of them._

_“What’s wrong? You have that look on your face where you’re nervous about something and you’re acting weird, so just spit it out.” Thalia bluntly said, making him smile slightly at her bluntness._

_“Well since we are dating now...I was wondering and or possibly thinking if you maybe wanted to go out on a date?” Percy asked nervously and rubbed the back of his neck to calm his nerves and looked at anywhere besides the two who held his heart._

_Thalia grinned at his nervousness though she did have her nerves to calm down. Artemis was thinking about it before she nodded her head knowing that he might have wanted to talk about something as well._

_Percy’s face lit up when they agreed._

_“So when?” Artemis asked._

_“How about tonight? If you don’t have anything to do then?” he replied and received a shake of their heads. “Great! I’ll see you tonight then!” and walked out of the room and closed the door._

_“He’s different than others I have encountered,” Artemis noted with a tilt of her head making Thalia snort._

_“He’s like an enthusiastic child when it comes to people he considers family and friends. He was a lot better before everything happened to him though,” Thalia said with a frown on her face at the last part._

_Four hours have gone by since he asked them on a date and he was in his room ironing out the final touches of his outfit which was just a navy blue button-up and a pair of slacks. Percy gave one last look at himself before he left his room and walked to Artemis and Thalia’s room and knocked on it._

_Thalia opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of Percy._

_“Damn,” she said and a bit jaw-dropped at the sight._

_“What?” Percy said with a grin on his face._

_“Nothing...it’s just that you clean up nice and make me feel underdressed,” Thalia said and invited him into the room._

_“You look great!” he said to Thalia and earned a smile from her._

_Thalia chose to go with her usual style consisting of her leather jacket, graphic-tee, and ripped jeans knowing that Percy didn’t care about what she wore, but the sight of Percy did make her feel overwhelmed at the fact that she’s going on a date with him._

_Artemis walked out in more conservative clothing fitting her style with a silver blouse and jeans with her hair in its usual hunter’s braid. Percy went wide-eyed at the sight of the goddess._

_Artemis noticed his reaction and smirked and walked over to him and Thalia._

_“So Perseus where exactly are you taking us?” she asked with curiosity showing where he planned to take them for their first date._

_“Well, I thought you’ll be more at ease with your environment so it’s somewhere in the woods. If you’ll just grab onto me then I can take us there via shadows,” and offered his hands to the two._

_Artemis and Thalia grabbed his hands and were pulled into the shadows and reappeared in a clearing next to a forest with a basket and blanket under it and sitting on a rock._

_“Thought somewhere more quiet would be better unless you want to go somewhere else?” Percy asked nervously and waited for their answer._

_Artemis shook her head rapidly and said “No no, it’s fine. It’s perfect,” she said with a small smile._

_Percy let out a sigh of relief and waved a hand and the basket and blanket were set up in front of them. The three comfortably sat on the blanket._

_Artemis being the perceptive hunter that she was, noticed that Percy was hiding something from them and tried to resolve it as soon as possible._

_“Something is bothering you. Spit it out,” she said rather bluntly making Thalia have to hold in another snort at her half-sister and friend’s bluntness._

_“I really rather not ruin the date with my problems. I already had enough shit happen to me and I really don’t want to ruin this for you,” he said with a solemn look on his face._

_“You went through the trouble to plan this out for us, so you won’t ruin it but if we’re going to be dating then you have to be open to us, which now that I think about it sounds really weird coming from two females that led an all-female group that hated males but my point still stands,” Thalia said while inching her way towards him from her seated position._

_“She does have a point about us being open to each other if we are going to be dating each other,” Artemis said in agreement making Percy bow his head in defeat knowing that he possibly ran the risk of destroying a relationship that’s barely begun if he didn’t tell them._

_Percy let out a deep sigh and rubbed his hand down his face and looked up at the night sky._

_“I know you two talked to Chaos during the time I was missing and I know you came back and I’m grateful for that, but why?” Percy asked, still looking at the sky._

_“I thought that we already had this talk in the infirmary when you first came back?” Artemis asked in confusion._

_“I need to know. For the life of me, I keep thinking that this is one big joke and I don’t know if I can handle you guys leaving me as the others did all those years ago,” his voice breaking slightly at the actions of those he considered his friends before and fought for._

_Knowing that Percy was serious about this, Thalia and Artemis looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding at each other._

_“You,” the two of them said in unison_

_“We came back because of you. I-I made a mistake the first time I left...I thought that my father would change his mind and allow me back, but he won’t change because his ego won’t allow it. It wasn’t until when Chaos talked to us in that forest did I realize how much you actually mean to me. You are different from the rest and you saved us without hesitation even though it brought you back to the place you hate. Even after the initial way I treated you when we first met, you still found a way to have feelings for me,” Artemis said quietly._

_“I practically left you to be the child of the prophecy after what happened at Othrys while I joined the hunters. I left you alone even with the help you had at the time. Why do you still love us?” Thalia asked and looked him right in the eyes with unshed tears._

_“How could I not love you two? You’re both smart, strong, determined, beautiful, fierce, courageous and you don’t take shit from anybody, so how could I not?” Percy asked and ran his hand through his hair._

_“And you are brave, loyal, a warrior, intelligent, skilled, and everything else that makes you into the person you are now and that’s why we love you,” Artemis said and surprised Percy at her declaration._

_“For the longest time, we thought you were dead and that we missed our chance to tell you because you were down there, but you came back. I’m ready to be with you if you are,” she added and took his hand in hers._

_“Same with me Perce,” Thalia said and grabbed his other hand._

_Percy closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and said “Alright, then I’m all in. We’ll take this slow and you’ll dictate the pace.” Percy replied and looked at the two of them._

_“That’s all we ask. Now I didn’t get changed and come all this way just for the food to be sitting there untouched,” Thalia said in an attempt to lighten the mood and it worked judging by Percy’s laughter._

_The three sat on the blanket on the clearing and directly below the night sky while eating and laughing at each other when the time called for it._

**End of flashback**

Percy was brought out of his reminiscing when he felt two pairs of hands on his shoulders and the weight of the bench shift slightly. 

Percy turned slightly to face his two girlfriends.

“So this is where you’ve been throughout the morning,” Thalia said from his right.

“When did you guys get here?” he asked.

“We got back from our hunt a few minutes ago and asked your mom where you were since we didn’t see you at your usual spots and told us that she saw you go in here,” Thalia replied from her spot.

“Ahh. Well is there anything you two need? I’m just about done here anyway,” he asked the pair, making them shake their heads.

“Let me head back for a shower and we’ll do whatever you’re feeling. No troops to train so I’m all yours.” Percy said and stood up.

Thalia and Artemis both nodded.

Percy grabbed the two of them and shadow-traveled them to their room and appeared in the living room before he ran into the shower without saying a word.

Percy emerged from the bathroom ten-minutes later with his hair still slightly wet and was holding his shirt in one hand and a towel in another.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked while taking the towel and rubbing his hair with it.

“I was thinking of a hike today,” Artemis said and snapped her fingers making three packs appear and loaded for a day’s hike and even more.

“Alright sounds good,” and moved to grab a pack when Artemis stopped him and planted a kiss on his lips, and grabbed his hand.

“Zoe says hi,” Artemis told him when he looked at her funny.

“Tell her I said hi back,” he replied while slipping his shirt on.

“You can tell her yourself. She’ll be joining us later,” she happily said and handed the pack over to him.

“Even better than,” he smiled at the news.

The three left their room and the palace shortly after Percy told his family where they were going for the day and appeared at the base of a small mountain.

Artemis summoned Zoe and the trio was met with the former huntress who had a smile on her face when she appeared.

“Hello Perseus,” Zoe said with a warm smile on her face.

“It’s Percy like I keep telling you and it’s nice to see you again Zoe,” he replied with a smile on his face as well.

“I will keep calling you Perseus because it is enjoyable to see you get annoyed by it and yes it is good to see you too,” Zoe said and laughed at Percy’s offended look.

Percy let out an oof when he felt Thalia jump on his back and turned his head quizzically at her.

“Think of this as more physical exercise for you. I’m helping with that,” Thalia said with a cheeky grin.

“I’m already in shape though? You just don’t want to walk uphill,” Percy said accusingly though the humor was present in his voice.

“Oh, we already know that you are in very great shape, but as our boyfriend, you have to take care of us and that time is now.” she said with a wink making Percy roll his eyes but making no move to remove her from her spot on his back.

Percy grabbed Artemis’s hand and got a smile in return and the four started making conversation with each other with Percy trying to tune out the conversation when the three former hunters started about his non-existent archery skills.

“I’m telling you it’s not me! The bow is the one at fault!” Percy said trying to get the three females to understand his problem with the weapon.

“Percy, you managed to shoot an arrow backward while aiming at a target **in front** of you! How is it that even with being Chaos’s champion you still suck at archery?” Artemis asked him.

“Oh, that is a completely separate barrel of problems for another time. Now can we please stop talking about how I am a safety hazard around bows?” he said exasperatedly, making the rest laugh.

“Fine, but only because we love you,” Artemis said before she planted a kiss on his cheek making him smile at her.

“And I am always grateful for your love,” he replied and squeezed her hand gently.

“You better be or else I’ll just shock you until you do,” Thalia said and kissed his other cheek making him squeeze her leg that was wrapped around his waist in return.

“You are very whipped,” Zoe pointed out to Percy who laughed but didn’t deny it.

“Worth it,” he said back.

The four of them continued the two-hour hike up the mountain with friendly banter being thrown between them. 

**Olympus**

Chaos opened a portal to the middle of the throne room catching some of the Olympians who were in a heated argument off guard at his entrance.

“Well hello there,” Chaos plainly said before busting out in laughter at the fear displayed on their faces.

“Anywho, this is just a quick visit to tell you that my forces will be getting involved with the upcoming war. You’ll see us in a few months and I got to tell you that some of my forces don’t like you. You would be wise to cooperate with us if you want to beat Tartarus and his underlings.” And made a portal out of the throne room leaving several shocked gods and goddesses but not before leaving some parting words for the goddess of the hearth.

“Hope still burns bright for he will not give up,” and closed the portal behind him. Hestia’s face lit up at the words and meaning behind it and looked to Hades who nodded in recognition at the message.

“Huh well, that’s something you don’t see every day,” Hermes said.

“Wait so does that mean we’re less fucked or more fucked since his troops hate us?” Apollo asked the room.

“Hope for the former, but dread the latter,” Athena said from her throne.

Zeus was still in shock staring at where the creator stood a few minutes ago.


	12. A night to not remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is out! Thank you to those of you that have subscribed to this and given kudos as that means a lot to me and I appreciate you taking the time to read it. Expect the next chapter to already be in the works!

**Four months until the war**

**Origin**

Percy was out of armor and was in the command room, nursing a cup of coffee while looking at the reports sent by the teams that were already on Earth and looking for any discrepancies when he heard the doors to the room open, but paid it no mind until a voice he knew all too well spoke up.

"So this is where you've been all day. Thought you were starting to become a hermit with all the time you've been spending here lately and not with us." Artemis said when she left the door-frame and walked to where Percy was hunched over a large desk in the middle of the room and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but the reports came in and I wanted to read them over first. So how was your hunt?" Percy asked and planted a kiss on the top of her head making her yawn.

"Tiring and exhausting. Thalia is sleeping it off now and I'm about to doze off," she replied and her head was drooping down slightly and let out another yawn which Percy chuckled to slightly.

"That bad huh? Told you that waking up at midnight for a record-breaking hunt would be a bad idea for you two. Alright, come on I'll take you back to bed and start date-night a little later then." Percy said and lifted Artemis bridal-style where she started dozing off once she was in his arms and snuggled into his chest with her arms around his neck, "Sorry if you had plans for us tonight," she mumbled quietly, making Percy speak, "As long as I can spend my immortal life with you and Thalia then I'm happy no matter what moonbeam," and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're very sappy, but I love you for it, Percy," she said with a smile and fell into the realm of Morpheus in his arms.

Percy simply smiled at the goddess and shadow-traveled to their room. Percy appeared in their bedroom to find Thalia sprawled out on the bed with her hair covering most of the pillow and her leg dangling off of the bed making him stifle a laugh at the sight in front of him. Percy put Artemis on the bed and was about to pull the blanket over her when she yanked on his arm and flipped him on the bed in between her and Thalia. Percy let out a strangled yelp at the sudden movement and had to check if he woke them up but was relieved when they didn't move. He tried to remove himself from the bed but Artemis started to tighten her hold on his arm and planted her head firmly on his shoulder and Thalia somehow managed enough consciousness to slap an arm around his chest and intertwine her legs with his effectively locking him in place.

Percy was thinking about the pros and cons of trying to remove himself from the bed while his two girlfriends were sleeping and decided that he simply valued his life way too much for him to disturb their sleep in any way and took a small nap with them before he had to start date-night preparations.

Artemis and Thalia both woke up a few hours later and well into dinnertime only to find Percy missing from his somewhat cold spot between them and indicating that he's been up for some-time now. Both of them heard noises coming from downstairs and went to go check it out but not before she flashed out of her hunter's outfit and simply grabbed one of Percy's shirts which hung off her shoulder due to his larger frame and flashed a pair of shorts on her while Thalia just kept to her tank-top and sweatpants. The two were in the middle of the staircase when they started to smell something emanating from the kitchen and moved to check it out. They were very pleasantly surprised to see Percy moving around in the kitchen and only in sweatpants which only made them blush even though they've been together for two years now, while also taking a rack with steaks out and sitting it on top of the stove. Percy was leaning on the island with his back turned so he didn't see them slowly approach him with grins on their face

Artemis put her hands over his eyes and leaned into his ear and whispered rather huskily "Guess who?" and nipped at his ear making him shiver at the feeling. "Well the fact that you smell of nature and the forest narrows it down to two people I love, but since I can feel that Thalia is currently in front of me," and reached his arms out and grabbed hold of said-female who playfully struggled in his arms, "That would only leave my moonbeam," and smirked when Artemis removed her hands from his face and turned around to kiss her softly leaving her quite flustered and doing the same to Thalia who was rather comfortable in his arms.

"How exactly did you sense me in front of you?" Thalia asked him in amusement.

"Ah, that's because of Gaia's blessing. Her blessing gives me the ability to sense vibrations in the ground acting like a sonar and the fact that my senses are about as refined as ever, but I'm not as alert as I usually am when I'm with either of you in here." Percy explained making her nod her head and smirk at being told that Percy gets distracted around them whenever they're in private.

"So is this for tonight?" Artemis asked him from her spot behind him and waved a hand towards the food.

"Yep. Figured that I might as well keep date-night simple for the three of us since you two were tired from your hunt and probably didn't feel like going out," he explained and released Thalia while grabbing three plates and set them next to where the food was resting and started plating the food to set it on the table.

Thalia eagerly took a bite and let out a moan at the taste and stood up to kiss Percy possessively "Oh we are so keeping you for ourselves," she said with a sly grin. "Oh, now you decide to keep me. After two years, it seems that I got the wrong message until now," Percy said with a roll of his eyes and led her back to her seat.

"Yep and that means you have to cook for us forever and no-one else," Thalia said and stuck her tongue out playfully before resuming her task of eating. Percy just looked at the two of them fondly "You two can relax since I only have my eyes for you and not anyone else." and started eating his own plate.

It was an hour after dinner and the three were just cuddling up on the couch in front of the fireplace when Artemis scrunched up her nose in thought which grabbed Percy's attention, "You ok Artemis?" he asked in slight amusement at her cute expression.

Artemis looked him in his eyes and started speaking slowly, "Thalia and I have been talking...and we want to break our oaths for you." she said quietly and Percy's neck almost snapped from the number of times he looked between Artemis and Thalia at the goddess's proclamation while Thalia remained quiet but detached herself from him and Percy had to hold his hands in the air at the metaphorical bomb that was just dropped on him, "Ok, let's back up for a minute and call a time-out. Look we had this talk already in the beginning and I told you two that you won't have to do that if you didn't want to. I was serious when I said that and I remember you two being quite happy about it and not to mention that you breaking your oaths means that even the slightest chance of you getting your hunters back is zero and I know how much the hunt means to the both of you and I cannot in good conscious let you lose that if it means you have to pick me over them." Percy said while rubbing his temples and stood up to pace back and forth.

"What brought this on? Why the sudden change in heart? What about you swearing your oaths?" he asked in confusion and turned to face them.

"We might have been out when we heard a few of the other females talk about you and their lust for you and Chaos helped us with removing our binding oaths," Thalia admitted making Percy stunned, "So it's about unfounded jealousy? You just said it yourself that they want me for lust and not love! You're telling me that you told Chaos first and not your boyfriend!?" he yelled out in sudden frustration though the two didn't back down and Artemis got mad at his reaction.

"It's not about us being jealous! It's about us trying to show our commitment to you! Something you're trying to stop us from doing!" she yelled out and threw her arms up.

"I'm stopping you because you're letting their fantasies about me get to your head! I don't want either of you to do something you'll regret because you weren't in the right state of mind! You don't need to sleep with me to show me that you're in love with me! This isn't something you just throw at me out of nowhere. You yourself told me that you were reluctant to pursue your feelings for me until you realized that I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do!"

"You think this is easy for us to say as well?! You're the first boyfriend either of us had! If you cared about us then you would do the same! And yes I was reluctant but this is my choice!"

"If I cared about you? What do you think I've been doing for you two?! I care about you too much for you to actually go through with this!"

"You're being stubborn!"

"I'm being stubborn? You're the ones worrying about me leaving you for someone else and guess what? It's not happening because I ONLY LOVE YOU TWO!" he roared out, "YOU AND THALIA SHOULD KNOW WHAT LOYALTY MEANS TO ME!"

"Do you not want us?" Thalia asked him with a sad tilt of her head.

"It's not about me not wanting you. You told me what you wanted out of this relationship and I am abiding by your wishes." he reasoned with her.

Percy looked to Thalia for support but found none and turned to look back at Artemis only to feel himself get slapped across the face and saw Artemis seething with her open hand slightly red at the sudden contact. Percy was stunned that she would actually hit him just because he didn't want her and Thalia to break their oath.

"I'm leaving," Percy said while trying to keep his composure.

"GOOD! LEAVE THEN! BE LIKE THE REST OF THE MALES. I HATE YOU!" Artemis yelled out.

Percy had to fight back tears that were threatening to release and left the room before they could fall, while Thalia ran up upstairs with tears about to fall leaving Artemis on the main floor before she fell back onto the couch and put her head in her hands and curled into herself where she let out a choked sob.

All three of them didn't sleep that night as they were too busy with their emotions running.

**Two weeks later**

The weeks that followed the fight were tense. It didn't take an expert to point that something was wrong with the trio of lovers and Chaos being the all-knowing told the rest of the family as well, but advised them to not do anything until it was completely necessary as this was something Percy needed to figure out. Artemis looked sadder as the week progressed and was caught throwing glances at Percy's empty seat at the hall and would be seen by Thalia looking at a picture of the three of them on their first date that was taken from their memory and converted into a picture with help from Chaos whenever she was in the safety of their room, while Thalia was quieter instead of the usual rambunctious teenager that she was. Hemera offered to talk to them but her offer was declined.

Percy was barely seen throughout the two weeks and slipped back into Omega even if he wasn't working and was in armor for almost everything and was only seen within the command room and the transporter room where he would be seen leaving to hit a target even if he just finished another one moments ago. It was nearing the end of the week and still no sign of Percy when the doors to the dining hall opened and Omega walked in and his knuckles covered in dried blood though something told the onlookers that the blood wasn't his with the way he was moving.

Percy approached the nearest Ops-Chief and walked to him before he stood right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

The Ops-Chief turned around to face the blacked-out visor of Omega's mask looking down on him with no-light seeming to break through the hood of his armor and let out a quick scream which would have been funny to the troops around them if Omega's posture didn't indicate that he wasn't in a fun mood at all and all the news that was circulating him didn't help.

"C-co-commander Omega. Can I help you with anything, sir?" The guy asked nervously and was trying very hard not to shake in front of him.

Omega raised a hand between them which the Ops-Chief quickly complied with and stood up straighter.

Omega reached into one of his cargo pockets and held in his hand multiple identity scanners that are used by the troops to identify any high-value targets they encounter and gave them to the Ops-Chief.

"Targets 11 to 34 have been eliminated. Do what you need to do with that information and I want you to select 2 regiments to take-off of the war deployment and put them on patrol for the more volatile sectors with an extra battalion as a back-up," Omega said in his deep modulated voice and proceeded to walk out of the hall but didn't see the blur of silver that crashed into him at the last moment and flashed him away.

Omega fell into a roll and extended his hidden blades out ready to strike at whoever just grabbed him but stopped when he saw Artemis and Thalia in front of him and that they were in their room.

"What?" he said rather emotionlessly and sheathed his blades when he didn't sense a threat from them. The girls flinched at his tone of voice.

"Can we talk? Please." Thalia asked quietly to Omega who tensed up for a moment before he relented and nodded his head though he kept his armor on and his mask and hood up. Artemis and Thalia both sat on the couch where they had their fight while Omega stood like a statue in front of them. Artemis took a quick look at him before she spoke, "Percy…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did or said what I said and I know you hate us, but don't leave. I'm happy when I'm with you and I don't want that feeling to go away," Artemis said with her head down and wiping the tears away. Thalia simply put her head down and had tears falling down her face and the occasional sniffle.

Omega stood still for a few seconds before he flipped his hood down and willed his mask and armor away before he crouched down in front of them and grabbed their hands in each of his and Percy rubbed the back of their hands with his thumbs and made them look up at the gesture making Artemis and Thalia look up and into his own tear-filled green eyes. "I'm sorry, but I could never hate you. I already told you once that I won't leave you two for anything. I'm keeping my word and you wouldn't be you if you didn't hit me once in a while," He said with a small smile and tried to keep it light. "Trust me when I say that I would love nothing more than to completely be with both of you but I don't want you to regret it and break the one thing you cherish the most," he said with his own tears slowly falling making Thalia reach her hand out to wipe them away while Artemis put her own hand on his.

"What if we cherish and love you more than our oaths?" Thalia asked him quietly.

"The hunt has been with me for millennia and I am grateful for that, but I have accepted that there is the possibility that the hunt no longer belongs to me despite me being the goddess of the hunt still. I want to have a future with you," Artemis said with tears in her eyes. Percy just sighed and held her face gently in his hands, "I will only permanently love two people romantically in my life. You are the first-" and kissed Artemis passionately leaving both of them flushed and slightly out of breath and turned to Thalia, "And you are the second," and kissed Thalia the same way he did with Artemis leaving her out of breath once they broke apart.

"Why don't you two get some sleep?" Percy asked the two when he noticed slight bags under their eyes "I'll be here in the morning I promise, but I think it's best if I stay down here tonight." Percy said tiredly and rubbed his face with his hands.

Artemis just nodded her head and walked up the stairs but not before she took one last look at Percy.

Thalia stood up and walked over to hug him before she released herself from the hug and walked up the stairs.

Percy grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from a storage cushion and set them up on the futon in his office and tried to sleep not knowing that sleep is the last thing he'll be getting tonight.

* * *

_ Percy woke up on the ground near Zeus's fist and immediately assessed the area before he heard the sound of someone clapping and turned around to face a man somewhere in his early 50's with a grey beard and hair that reached the back of his neck though the thing that had him suspicious were his orange and red eyes that seemed to drag you into a game of mental torture. _

" _ I have been waiting for this. After so long we finally meet again." The mysterious figure said with a voice that sounded like the roar of Typhon but oozed pain and suffering. _

" _ Tartarus," Percy growled out and grabbed his knives from his belt and held them in a reverse-grip. _

_ The newly revealed personification of the Pit let out an ominous chuckle and slowly clapped "Well done Jackson a bit slow on the uptake for my liking but you got the spirit. I can sense the blessing of my brothers and sisters within you though I don't see a point since I will kill you anyway, I could never tell them what to do so it doesn't matter either way. A shame that you saved the goddess and her lieutenant from their fate but it won't matter. Maybe once they're in the pit I might let the titans have some fun with both of them before I take them for myself," Tartarus let out an evil grin at that last part making Percy growl in anger "Not going to happen if I kill you first you shitbag," and Tartarus just laughed. _

" _ What language! Certainly quite colorful but I'm sure that your mother wouldn't approve of such language," He said mockingly "The satisfaction I was given when I manipulated Poseidon into killing your mother and step-father and baby-sister will forever be unmatched though you also getting banished by those you fought and sacrificed for would also be a close second. To think that the Olympians couldn't even sense an underpowered Primordial right under the noses is quite insulting," He finished with a sneer on his face. _

" _ You did what?" _

" _ Ah I guess you would have been told soon but your dear mother was pregnant when your former father killed her or if you want to get into specifics then you could say that I killed her." _

" _ You sick piece of shit," _

" _ I prefer Pit myself but to each their own," _

" _ I'm going to kill you! For what you did to me!" _

" _ Maybe so, but will you be able to live with yourself knowing that you failed the two people you love the most? Would they even still love you knowing that you're a failure and will only bring pain to whoever sides with you?" _

" _ You are not touching or taking Artemis and Thalia while I'm still alive!" Percy yelled out. _

_ Tartarus just grinned and raised his hand to summon Artemis and Thalia who were both chained to a rock with their clothes in tatters with Titans and monsters alike surrounding them with lecherous grins on their faces and looks of fear and despair on their faces. _

_ Percy tried to move to help them but was pinned down by an invisible force and temporarily restrained and he tried to call their names out but the laughs of the Titans and monsters drowned his voice out. The screams and cries of Artemis and Thalia made Percy snap in anger and his aura broke free from him and released him from the force holding him down. Tartarus's eyes widened momentarily in fear at the amount of sheer power in Chaos's champion but broke from his stupor and summoned monsters to attack Percy. _

_ Percy was killing anything that came in his way from saving them and their screams did nothing to calm the situation. Percy slaughtered every monster and Titan but his heart broke once he reached the rock. _

_ Both Artemis and Thalia were violated in unimaginable ways and the life behind Artemis's sparkling silver eyes and Thalia's vibrant blue were no longer there. Suddenly their lifeless bodies moved as one, looked him in the eyes, and started speaking. _

" _ You could have saved us," _

" _ You did this to us," _

" _ Failure," _

" _ You brought us pain and suffering," _

" _ Why didn't you love us?" _

" _ We weren't enough for you?" _

" _ This is because of you," _

" _ You're the reason we're dead!" _

" _ No, no, no!," Percy covered his ears and tried to block off the voices, "You're not real, you're not real and this isn't happening because it's all fake. This isn't real," he tried to reason with himself but their voices simply got louder and louder until it sounded in his head. _

_ Tartarus merely tilted his head, "But it could be made real," and continued to watch him suffer with a smile on his face. _

Artemis and Thalia were woken up by the sounds of thrashing coming from downstairs and only took them a moment to realize where it was coming from before the two bolted from the room and barged into Percy's office only to find him thrashing around and mumbling their names while the shadows in the room behaved erratically.

" _ No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Percy screamed out loud making Tartarus revel in his suffering, but Percy's aura snapped once more and broke the nightmare sending Tartarus flying and making the world around them explode. _

* * *

Percy quickly woke up covered in sweat and had to take deep breaths when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. Percy looked to see Artemis and Thalia looking at him in concern and tried to compose himself to get words out but his voice refused to cooperate with him. Percy's eyes seemed to convey the words he was attempting to say to them and the two females wrapped him in a tight hug while whispering sweet reassurances in his ear while he cried.

Percy eventually lifted his head up and went to speak but was cut off when they kissed him softly and lovingly and unspoken words were exchanged between them. The three sat in his office and fell back into their routine of cuddling each other well into the morning. The events of their past argument were forgotten and the only things running through their minds were how much they loved each other and how Tartarus will not stop them from getting the peace and happiness they rightly deserved.

_ You better be prepared for you can only fight us but you will not survive the end of this or hide from us and you can be damn sure that you're not ruining this for us. _


	13. Revealing mornings and a fun night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me say that I sincerely apologize for not updating this for the past 2 weeks. School has restarted for me and (as much as I hate to say this) takes priority, but updates will be once or twice a week (depending on how much is written) as normal starting today. Hope you enjoy it!

**The morning after the incident**

Percy was still wide-awake and in the grasp of Artemis and Thalia when the sun shined through the window of his office. Thalia was the one to break the silence first after some time.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked him but the only answer they received from Percy was in the form of him releasing himself from their hold to walk to the kitchen and leaned himself against the island and put his face in his hand with an audible groan.

Percy kept himself leaning against the island and didn't see the looks of worry from his girlfriends.

"Percy?" Artemis tentatively asked him when they noticed that tears were slowly falling again from his eyes. Percy pounded his fist on the countertop in frustration and put his head down letting the tears fall to the ground. "Percy, what happened last night? You were thrashing around and screaming our names." both of them were extremely concerned as Percy had never experienced something this bad before.

Percy tried to play it off with a wave of his hand, "Nothing to worry about I promise. It's fine," but that seemed to be the wrong thing as Artemis and Thalia were not in the mood after seeing him in the state he was in.

"Nothing to worry about?" Artemis said and seething at the fact that Percy was blatantly lying to her, "I thought you said that those nightmares wouldn't be a problem anymore?!" and pushed her finger into his chest, pushing him lightly.

"It's different this time..." and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while walking over to the coffee machine and leaned his back against the countertop fully facing them.

Thalia walked up beside him and grabbed his hand while looking him in the eyes, "you can tell us you know? You always have before." she told him and beckoned Artemis over knowing that Percy always felt better after spending time with the two of them whenever he had one of these moments but the fact that it happened after not having them after a while just for them to pop back up again was a bit concerning to her.

Artemis stared at Percy with an indiscernible expression before walking over to him and gently lifted his head to meet her gaze, "We can't help if you don't tell us, Percy. Please,"

Percy stared blankly for a second before taking a deep breath and pulled his hand from Thalia's grasp to run it through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

" **He** was there this time and it was physical,"

"You encountered Tartarus? How?"

"I assume that my time in the pit has made me susceptible to these types of visits, but only in Morpheus's realm. We talked, but..." he trailed off leading to confused looks.

"But what? You have that look in your eye where you regret something you didn't do." and Thalia glared at him for attempting to stall.

"That transparent huh? Damn," he replied with a grimace making Artemis frown.

"Only because we love you, you big idiot. Now stop stalling and tell us," she said with a small smile in an attempt to lighten him up and was rewarded when he gave a pained smile in return.

"I-I saw you two there...chained, while he forced me to just watch you suffer," He quietly said with a hitch in his voice and a bit of fear that caught Artemis and Thalia off-guard. "And I couldn't do a damn thing to stop the Titans and monsters from torturing you in there and he just stood there laughing, taunting me and I just snapped from it."

"Is that what we walked in on when we heard you screaming our names ?" Thalia asked him and laid her head on his shoulder. Percy just gave a nod of his head and sighed, "I'm never going to be able to rest until this war is over," making Thalia raise her head and look at him with a grin while Artemis looked at him questioningly.

Thalia just grinned at him, "Oh really? We'll see about that," making Percy look at her with a raise of his eyebrow. Thalia simply looked to Artemis who took a moment before a similar smirk appeared on her face and grabbed Percy's remaining hand.

"What are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"Since you are going to neglect your health and wellbeing then it's up to us as your ever-loving girlfriends to ensure that you are being less stupid, so we're going back to bed," Thalia stubbornly said to him and proceeded to drag him back up the stairs with Artemis behind them and holding his other hand with a similar look of stubbornness on her face that mirrored Thalia's.

Percy blinked, "I have a briefing to call with the senior leaders in two hours. Sleep can wait," and Artemis frowned a bit before holding him by the shoulder when he started to sway slightly.

"You're being stupid right now and you know it," Artemis sniped at him.

"Just like the rest of the male population right? That's what you said to me," Percy jabbed back and Artemis flinched making a wave of guilt shoot through Percy.

Artemis bowed her head down in silence but kept her hold on his other hand, while Thalia led Percy to the bed and looked at him with a pleading look.

"We can forget it. A relationship is bound to have arguments right?" she asked him.

"Of course pinecone-face," he replied with a kiss to the top of her head and turned to Artemis who still had her head bowed down, and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, moonbeam. I didn't mean to bring that back up so soon and I know it's not easy for you. Can you forgive me?" he asked slightly muffled against the top of her head prompting her to pull back and look up at him before nodding and dragged him to the bed making him frown again.

"I was serious when I said that I needed to call a meeting with the others you know?" he said to the two of them, "And we were serious about you getting actual sleep as well. Now get in bed," Artemis said and put her hands on her hips when it seemed like Percy wouldn't budge.

"Look I appreciate your concern, but-" and let out a yawn which ensured all of his arguments to go down the metaphorical drain and his girlfriends to let out a grin.

Percy just shook his head, "I'm not doing this right now," and put a hand over his eyes, but the hand was lifted and Percy opened his eyes to see Thalia pouting and tears threatening to release, "Please Percy for me? We just want you to be safe, so you can spend forever with us." she said in a sad tone and dug herself into Percy's chest and Artemis grabbed his arm and copied Thalia's action.

"Ughh fine, but only for a few hours," he relented when it seemed like the two of them weren't going to stop anytime soon and expected them to pull back with grins on their faces but stopped when he heard them sniffling. "Thalia, Artemis?" he asked, confused.

"You weren't the only one you know?" Artemis said to him and Percy could feel the sleeve of his shirt start to get wet, "We missed you during the past few weeks and I thought that I messed everything up for us," she admitted and felt her own throat close up at the rush of emotions going through her.

Percy started rubbing circles on both of their backs in an attempt to calm them down, "How about we just agree to put this behind us? I missed you two as well." and felt the both of them nod their heads. "Love you moonbeam, love you lightning bug." he said quietly.

"Love you too," the both of them said in unison and pulled back to wipe the tears off with the back of their hands. Thalia led him to the side of the bed and gently pushed him down only to immediately cuddle up to his side with his arm around her waist and looked to see Artemis rest on top of him and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I missed this. Just the three of us like this," he added.

"Yes, yes now go to sleep. You have your two very hot girlfriends with you, so I better not hear any complaining, mister." Thalia added and put a hand over Percy's mouth leading to him gently kissing her palm. "Yes ma'am," and smirked underneath her hand.

Artemis pulled her head from the crook of his neck and smiled at him, "good boyfriend," she said sweetly and put her head back down.

"I like this side of you more, you know? The softer side of you that only shows when you're with me or Thalia," he admitted to the auburn-haired goddess with a smile.

"And it will stay that way and the same could be said for you as well you know?" Artemis told him and Thalia grinning madly.

Percy had a mild look of amusement on his face "Oh? Do tell and trust me when I say that I will forever be honored that you let me see that side of you daily," Thalia poked him in the cheek, "Oh you already tell us that enough times, Perce, and yeah, you should trust us when we say that you are more like yourself when around us. That's not to say that the other part of you isn't more appealing for example there was this one time where we were watching you spar with some of the soldiers and you had a certain moon goddess blushing throughout the match," and laughed at Artemis's expression at getting ousted like that. The sound of Thalia's laughter made Artemis snap out of her embarrassed state and fire back, "Yeah well at least I wasn't the one drooling at him," she retorted though she was still blushing hard.

Percy simply smiled and laughed at both of the expressions and pulled them closer to him.

* * *

**Two months until the war**

Percy and Zoe were hiking through the forest since Artemis and Thalia were out hunting in a different part of the forest that Chaos created when Artemis brought up the problem about the monsters not providing enough of a challenge for her or Thalia ever during dinner one night since they upped their training, so Chaos made an entirely new part of the forest just for the two of them. Percy didn't have anything he needed to do for the day so he decided to ask Zoe if she wanted to accompany him for a hike. The two were on the trail for a few hours before they decided to rest on a rock sitting near a river.

"Not that I'm complaining about being away from Ouranos's realm, Perseus, but is there a specific reason you decided to hike with me today? Despite milady and Thalia not being available do you not have anything else to do?" the former huntress asked the fidgeting assassin.

Percy blanked out for a second and stumbled over his words, "uhh-you see the thing is...Can I get you to not call me Perseus?" and let out a nervous grin, which Zoe saw right through and raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you are looking for my blessing then it is unnecessary, but the thought is appreciated, Percy, but yes," she said with a smile, and Percy was relieved and surprised.

Percy shot a surprised look towards her, "How'd you know that I was even going to ask that? And I hold you in high regard and since you're basically the sister she likes it's only appropriate and you're my friend," he explained with a serious expression on his face making Zoe smile again.

"Like I already said the answer is yes and I expect you to take good care of milady and Thalia." she warned him, making him nod in agreement, "With my life," he replied.

"Well do try to keep yourself alive since you are immortal, but not invulnerable," she lightheartedly said, making the both of them laugh.

"So when do you plan to do it?" she asked curiously and Percy had to think about it since he didn't want to rush it, "Before this shit kicks off. Our second anniversary is a week before we're supposed to leave for Earth so I'll do it then."

Zoe nodded her head in understanding, "Wait you won't tell them right?" Percy asked with his eyes wide at the prospect of the surprise being ruined even though he knew Zoe wouldn't likely do it and was correct in his assumption when Zoe shook her head though she did it with a smirk making him confused for a second until a voice rang behind his ear.

"Tell us what?" Thalia asked directly in his ear making him yelp out loud and fall off the rock and into the river making the three hunters laugh.

"The mighty commander of Chaos's forces felled by his two girlfriends because he didn't sense them coming," Artemis gasped out due to her still laughing madly and Thalia was on the ground clutching her stomach, while Zoe wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

Percy just shook his head and smiled and stood up.

"How was your hunt?" he inquired once he shook the water off of him.

"Bagged 17 beasts all in one hunt, so it went pretty well," Artemis responded happily, "So what were you two talking about before we arrived?"

Percy's eyes went wide at the question, "You'll find out eventually?" he said with a nervous grin prompting Thalia to further the questioning, "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Uhhhhh raincheck?" he asked nervously.

"Fine," Thalia relented though she was thinking about what was said between Percy and Zoe.

"You'll find out eventually I promise," he said and was pleased when the two eased off of the questioning. "Alright, but it better be a good thing," Artemis said to him, "Here's to hoping it will," he said under his breath.

"So lunch?" Percy asked the small group and received nods from Artemis and Thalia, while Zoe just shrugged her shoulders since she technically didn't need to eat since she was dead anyway.

Percy reached into his pack and pulled out a small grey cube and hit a button on the top before throwing it a few feet away from him and the others and a modestly-sized tent emerged from the cube and aromas of food emerged from the inside of the tent.

"You coming?" Percy asked the rest of them when he reached the flaps and received nods when they saw the food inside. "Had a feeling this would come in handy," he answered when he received questioning, but grateful glances from the three.

"When did you have time to make all this?" Zoe asked him and he turned to answer her, "Well I just think of the food I want and there's a convenient pocket dimension in this to create it and place it under stasis," and waved a hand around the entire tent.

"Ah,"

"What is the plan for this war anyway?" Thalia asked from her spot on Percy's left and out of the blue.

Percy slowly pulled his fork out of his mouth and chewed slowly before he explained it.

"Well, it's estimated that the war might take a month at the minimum depending on how prepared the Olympians and campers are and three and a half at the max. There is the suspicion that Oceanus and Pontus are in the mix as well and a few Titans. From what the recon teams gathered they seem to be recruiting monsters and demigods that are sympathetic to their cause and have amassed a current force of 600 and counting. There are also sightings of Orion as well, but I have eyes watching him." he explained.

Artemis and Zoe were shocked to hear that the giant huntsman was still alive.

"He's mine," Artemis said with a determined look.

"You want to land the killing blow, the beating he's going to get, or both?" he asked her to make sure she got her wish. "Surprise me," and got a nod from Percy in response.

"What about us? What's our number?" Thalia asked him, wondering about the standing of Chaos's forces.

"We're bringing 5,000 troops with us with 2,000 of them being combat arms and the remaining 3,000 being support/logistics and medics. I am not taking any chances when it comes to our enemy," he told them leading to nods of understanding and them supporting his line of reasoning since it was always better to overestimate your enemy than underestimate them.

* * *

**Olympus (throne room)**

"We cannot act until there is sufficient evidence!" I have already allowed these camps to prepare for another conflict, so there is no need to send out campers on quests to hunt them down! You are just paranoid!" Zeus yelled out.

"You are not the Lord of the Underworld, so you would not understand that monsters have reappeared at an alarming rate! I do not tell you how to run your domains so do not tell me how to run mine little brother! Pot calling kettle much?" Hades yelled back.

"Good gods, I knew it was dysfunctional at the other meetings, but wow," a voice in the throne room said, which somehow cut through all the other voices and silenced everyone else. "I know he said it was like watching children argue, but this is far more entertaining and way worse at the same time," Chaos said with a bowl of popcorn in his hands and sitting near the hearth.

"Lord Chaos," Hestia respectfully said with Hades, Demeter, and Dionysus repeating her.

Chaos shivered at the sight, "Yeah you four don't need to bow to me since I like you four, so please don't do that again. It's weird," and Hestia simply smiled and nodded her head.

Chaos turned to face the rest of the gods and goddesses.

"So I see that the majority of you idiots aren't taking this war very seriously. I could pull my forces out of this war you know? Leave you hanging in the wind with your pants down," he said with a serious expression on his face much to the shock of the other Olympians.

Zeus had to push his ego down and grit his teeth, "No, Lord Chaos your help will be most appreciated," seeing Zeus trying to fight his ego was quite humorous for Chaos and reminded himself to share the memory with the others.

"Am I hearing a thank you?" Chaos pretended to cup his ear and leaned in to hear Zeus better.

A vein in Zeus's forehead was about to burst with how much he was restraining himself in front of the creator of the universe.

"Thank you Lord Chaos for your help," he said with forced kindness and gripped the armrests of his throne tightly causing cracks to appear.

Hades took this moment to save Zeus from embarrassing himself.

"Lord Chaos, may I enquire as to the nature of your visit?" Hades asked him politely with none of the forced kindness Zeus displayed moments prior.

"Oh well, I'm just here to tell you that my family and troops will be arriving in two months and that you should gather every one of actual importance for the obligatory introductions. That's all," and fell into a portal that materialized at his feet.

"Why can't you be that effective and decisive in these solstice meetings? Useless the majority of you," Hades retorted before he melted into shadows.

"You should know when to pick your battles better little brother," Hestia chimed in and disappeared in a column of fire.

* * *

**Origin (three weeks before the war)**

Percy was off by himself in his loft today since Hemera insisted on dragging Artemis and Thalia off to a girl's night with Gaia supervising and was warned by Erebus the day before that he should prepare for the unexpected to happen since it was a toss-up on whether or not the girls ended up drunk somehow despite gods and goddesses not being able to get drunk unless it was specifically made for a godly entity and was ridiculously strong unless you were him or Chaos as nothing could get them drunk. Erebus mentioned how he had to deal with a hungover Nyx once and it wasn't fun for him since he couldn't move from the bed unless he wanted to get slapped by shadows for disturbing Nyx's sleep and was too afraid at the time to even think about flashing out of the bed. Ouranos simply wished him luck. Percy was wondering how in Chaos's name Hemera managed to convince Artemis to go with them.

Time flew by and dinner went by quicker for Percy since he didn't have Artemis and Thalia for company. Percy set the pistol that he usually carried on the coffee table and was cleaning it when a rock formation erupted in the lobby of the loft with Gaia emerging from it and another one appeared next to the couch Percy was on and deposited Artemis and Thalia on to it much to their evident displeasure judging by the noises they made.

Percy had a mild look of surprise on his face and turned to Gaia who had a sheepish smile on her face, "Hemera might have gotten a bit overboard with the alcohol by just a teeny bit," she explained with exaggerated hand gestures and left the room leaving Percy to deal with two drunk hunters.

"Heyyy Percyyy," Thalia slurred out from her place against the couch and started giggling uncontrollably. Percy just shook his head and had a smile on his face, "Hi Thalia. I see that you and Artemis had fun out." and kissed her lightly.

Artemis had a wide grin on her face and nodded her head rapidly, "We did, but we missed you tons, so it wasn't as fun. Can you kiss me?" she asked with a pleading look while spreading her arms out like a child and Percy had to stop himself from laughing at the 'un Artemis-like' behavior that was displayed in front of him when she was intoxicated but he happily complied and gave a short but sweet kiss on the lips which made her smile in return.

Artemis flashed her and Thalia out of their current outfits and flashed their usual sleeping clothes on. "Take us to bed, oh wonderful boyfriend of ours," and held her arms out much to his amusement.

Percy hefted the two off of the couch and over his shoulders and walked up the stairs which elicited giggles from the two whenever he went up the steps.

Percy reached the foot of the bed and dumped the two onto it. "You two are a handful when you're drunk you know that?" he asked them lightheartedly.

"We are not dunk," Artemis slowly slurred out much to his amusement.

"Sure you aren't,"

Thalia pointed at him and moved her finger back and forth, "You should get your very cute ass in this bed, so we can sleep,"

"Since when do I need to be in the bed for you to sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Are you complaining?" she asked him and shook his head as fast as he could, "Nope nothing to complain about," and climbed into bed and between them.

Percy ran his hand lightly through Thalia's hair while Artemis ran her hand over the stubble growing before resting it on his chest and sleepily asked him, "Are you ever going to shave?" which made Percy look at her "Do you want me to?"

"It makes you look hotter," she mumbled out.

"Yeah," Thalia sleepily agreed and put a leg over his.

Percy turned off the lights with a wave of his hand and said one final thing before he fell asleep with his two girlfriends.

"You know you two are going to regret drinking this much right?"

The next morning proved how right he was.


	14. Popped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have terrible time management skills and that's why this wasn't updated any sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies for not posting any sooner.

**The next day**

Percy was shuffling around in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands and two trays of food following him from behind as he went up the stairs to the bedroom where his two hungover girlfriends are currently still sleeping in due to what happened last night. Percy opened the door and had to shove his fist in his mouth in an attempt to stifle his incoming laughter at the sight. The sight before him amused him greatly as Thalia only had half her body on the bed with the rest of her practically touching the ground and had her pillow on top of her instead of below her head, while Artemis somehow acquired one of his hoodies which was a bit larger on her frame and was very thoroughly snuggled in the blankets. Percy summoned two buckets and put them on each side of the bed before summoning a small bottle of mouthwash on each of the nightstands and decided to get the initial hungover over with.

Percy walked over to Thalia's side and gently lifted her body back on to the bed before lightly shaking her and kissing her on the forehead which started to slowly bring her back into consciousness and walked over to Artemis's side and repeated his previous actions and sat down in the loveseat in his room and waited for them to fully wake.

Artemis woke up and clutched her head before she put a hand on her mouth as if she was holding something in and spotted the bucket before promptly heaving all of the godly alcohol out of her system and Percy looked over to see Thalia do the exact same thing only she was a lot louder when doing it.

"Mouthwash is beside you on the nightstands," he said calmly and plucked a piece of bread off and started to munch on it. The girls reached for the bottles and gulped them down in one go and chucked the bottles away but were intercepted by Percy waving his hand quickly and the empty bottles disappeared into the shadows where it was spewed out into the trash room that Chaos insisted on adding to the castle.

"What time is it?" Artemis asked Percy as she dropped back onto the bed and a hand over her eyes. Thalia just let out a groan at the intrusion of noise and pressed the pillow firmly against her head.

Percy looked at his watch, "Well it's half-past noon," and that answer made Artemis open one-eye and look at him, "Did we...do anything last night?" she asked cautiously.

"No, but you both got close to it in the middle of the night, so I put a stop to that before it got any further. Besides a comment about my ass, it was fairly held back despite you and Thalia being completely out of it. It turns out that you and Thalia are both cuddly drunks," he said with a grin at the end making their face turn slightly red.

"Hmm? Then prove it and I'll shock you if you don't, you idiot," Thalia grumbled out making him roll his eyes with a grin.

"As you long as you eat something to settle down your stomach cause I don't think a hangover hunter is a very effective hunter even with your powers in making someone's hair stand up on ends," and set the two trays of food on their laps and proceeded to crawl back into bed after changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Thalia immediately leaned her head onto his shoulder and looped an arm through his before starting to eat with vigor.

"Don't you have something to do today?" Artemis asked him when it seemed like Percy wasn't going anywhere for a decent while and seemed rather content with where he was at the moment.

"Already did it in the morning and Aether's training the troops today, so I'm all yours again though you might want to take it easy with the hangover," he told her.

Artemis let out a grumble while Percy ran a hand through her auburn-hair, "At this rate, I don't think I can even move without getting dizzy. We could just watch something I guess." she said to him and Thalia agreed with a nod.

"That's fine with me." and leaned over to kiss her temple and received a satisfied 'hum' from Artemis.

"Did you eat already? When did you make this?" Thalia asked him when she noticed that Percy was just watching them eat.

"Yeah I ate a bit before I came back and I made it about 20 minutes before you two woke up. Also a sorta-weird question for both of you regarding last night," Percy asked the pair, making them look at him weirdly.

"Yeah?" Thalia asked with an eyebrow raised at his amused attitude.

"Why are there reports of you beating up a bunch of males after you left the bar?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uhh...habits?" Thalia dumbly let out.

Percy just smiled and shook his head, "Just try not to hurt them too much next time," and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Two weeks until the war**

By the time the second to last week of the month arrived, it was quite noticeable to everyone that Percy was indeed planning something very important judging by how he would be seen running around headquarters like a maniac carrying rolls of paper into his secondary office and locking it only to emerge from the room with the previously mentioned rolls of paper crumpled up and burning in a basket and a sour look on his face. He would also have meetings with some of the forgers and smiths in the army and out of the army. Only Chaos, his parents, Ouranos, and Gaia were privy to the content of the meetings

The focus of those meetings often had Percy distracted whenever he wasn't on a mission as he seemed to tune out the rest of the world and kept looking at the datapad in his hands which Aether had to learn the hard way.

_Flashback to yesterday_

_Percy entered the dining hall around dinner time and had his gaze directed to whatever was on his screen and failed to notice Aether sneaking up behind him with a mischievous grin on his face._

_"HEY BRO WHAT YOU-" and got whacked in the face by the tablet and held his hands to his face and screaming bloody murder and something about ruining 'perfection'._

_Percy wasn't any better as he let out a yelp and flipped Aether onto his back after elbowing him and held himself back from doing anything further to the Primordial god once he noticed who snuck up on him and picked up the dropped tablet from the ground before stuffing it into his pocket._

_"Who gave you the bright idea to do that?" he asked the still downed Primordial of the upper sky._

_Aether mock-glared at him for his sass "Well I didn't expect to get whacked by my little bro for that now did I? What are you even working on that has you that involved?" he asked curiously as it wasn't a secret that Percy was working on something big._

_"Something," Percy replied warily._

_"Oh relax would you? I'm not prying for information and it's not like I would tell anyone since you would tell us eventually anyway. I'm just making sure you're taking care of yourself though I might stop if you continue to hurt my majestic face that all the ladies love." he said with a grin._

_"More like a tragedy to all women that you come across." Percy retorted, but with no heat behind that jab. That earned a chuckle from the head table with Hemera's face contorted madly with laughter._

_Percy walked to his seat and started piling food onto his plate, while Aether went back to his seat to sulk much to the amusement of his sister._

_"Any news from the teams already down there?" Ouranos asked Percy as the recon teams haven't reported anything back to them in a while._

_"Camp Half-Blood is still in the shits even with the prep they're doing and Camp Jupiter is faring much better than their Greek counterparts. The other Olympians have decided to go behind Zeus's back and prepare for war and Heracles has been named an Olympian in place of Artemis," he told the table and his last bit of information got some bewildered looks even from the most composed Primordials._

_"My worthless half-brother has been granted my seat?" Artemis asked him incredulously and even Chaos shook his head at that._

_"No one's killed him yet? From what I've heard of him he's a mini-Zeus," Thalia snorted out._

_Percy let out a sigh "Ah so he's going to hate me on sight. Nice to know that our feelings are mutual. At this point, I wonder if I could just kill them right away."_

_Percy noticed that Artemis had a disappointed look on her face that also contained some sadness._

_"Oh don't worry about you losing your seat. You'll get your seat and the hunters back even if I'm going to have to kill both of them." Percy promised her._

_"I can do that by myself, but the thought is appreciated." And ran a hand through his hair "I don't even know if I want it back now though having my hunters back would be nice and something about the company that's with me makes me happier as of now," She added with a grin making Percy give his own._

_Aether mock-retched, earning him a slap upside the head from Hemera and a rock thrown at him from Gaia._

_"What? Don't you get tired from hearing the three of them flirt with each other cause I sure do? Like just put a ring on your ladies already!" Aether said and missed the widening of Percy's eyes at his statement though it was caught by his parents and Hemera quickly shut him up by slapping a hand over his mouth._

_Artemis interjected with a glare towards the Primordial "I'll have you know that we are not flirting, but merely stating the obvious."_

_"That's you talking normally to him?" Aether asked incredulously "I swear it's like Percy's turning you soft. What happened to the two of you getting all 'stabby'? Are you turning all soft now?"_

_Thalia glared at him at his remark and summoned her knives out and relished at the sight of his face paling quickly. Artemis silently glared at him and Aether got the message as he bolted out of the hall with two very angry hunters after him._

_Percy shook his head with a smile on his face "That poor poor soul is in for surprise,"_

_His parents, uncles, aunt, and sister turned to look at him expectantly with grins and let out another sigh before he revealed his eventual plans. Artemis and Thalia came back into the hall only to encounter the grinning faces of everyone besides their boyfriend for the rest of the day much to their confusion and suspicion._

_ End flashback  _

Percy was writing something on his datapad and repeatedly tapped the pen against his chin.

"Hmm, I guess this could work. Though I might need to alternate the colors to match and switch the material." Percy mumbled to himself.

Nyx and Erebus walked into his office just in time to hear him groan out in defeat and noticed the strewn papers on the floor and in the bin.

"Trouble?" Erebus asked teasingly leading to Nyx lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"Why is this so damn difficult?" he exclaimed and threw his hands in the air "It's just creating two rings!"

"Two rings that signify your intentions to marry them, so it's quite important because it shows how much you love her." Erebus stated in a 'matter of fact' tone and looked to see Percy and Nyx stare at him weirdly.

"You sound like Eros." Percy pointed out making Erebus mock-retch and shudder.

"Ugh please don't bring him into the conversation. Anyway, we're just here to remind you about the dinner tonight and also your mom wanted to make sure you weren't burying yourself away in here and neglecting yourself," he explained with an amused expression.

"Oh don't pretend that you weren't the slightest bit concerned as well. Have you eaten anything at all yet?" Nyx asked with the slightest bit of concern in her voice.

Percy blinked in surprise "Uhh, I had a piece of bread in the morning and coffee."

"Is that all?" Nyx asked him and received a nod back in return. "Alright, I think that's enough work for today." and grabbed him by the arm to pull him away from behind his desk.

"But-"

"No buts. Just pick a design, send it off to the forgers, and trust that once you propose they'll love it because they love you." she confidently stated to her son, making him glance at the tablet.

"Alright, but I want to at least be involved in the creation process." Percy negotiated with his mother making his father snort.

"As if we could stop you. You're about as stubborn as Aether on a good day and as your mother on a bad day," he told him, making him grin in response.

"That's a good thing right?" Percy asked for clarification as the glare Nyx was giving Erebus meant that he was very likely to get killed by her if the erratic behavior of the shadows in the room were anything to go by.

Erebus had to avoid the shadow tendril that was sent after him by Nyx and started laughing while running from the room with Nyx and Percy trailing behind him.

**Two hours later**

He was slipping his watch on his wrist and checking for anything missing on his person and gave himself a quick pat-down and walked left his loft to walk to his destination instead of shadow-traveling there.

Percy strolled through the markets and talked to a few other demigods that went out of their way to talk to him. He stopped by the forgers just to see if they started on his projects and to his delight, they made it a priority as they realized the significance behind the project and assured him that they should be able to finish it by tomorrow night but they were more than happy for him to come to supervise the assembly and engraving part the next day to ensure that it was up to his standard and he told them that he trusted their judgment in forging and that he would be delighted to supervise the final process as he had a few things he wanted to add to it himself.

Percy walked into the restaurant absentmindedly when he heard the teasing voice of Aether coming from the room that the rest of the family was in, "Hey, Percy! You're late." he said to him when he reached the room in a quick stride.

"Yeah, I know. Had something to do first before I could get here." Percy told the others when he noticed that he was late by a few minutes and sat down in the seat between his two girlfriends.

Artemis looked up at him from her spot leaning against his shoulder, "Do we want to know what held you up?"

Percy just gave a grin, "You'll both find out in a few days, I promise."

Thalia pecked him on the cheek, "Holding you to that, mister."

"Did you get what you needed for your you-know-what?" Gaia asked him and gave a side-glance towards Thalia and Artemis making them look at Percy questioningly.

Percy just gave a nod and tried to ignore the glares Artemis and Thalia gave to him much to the amusement of Nyx and Chaos. The rest of the night was filled with attempts made by Thalia to coax the secret out of him, Artemis bringing up the mystery that is Percy's skill with a bow much to his embarrassment, Hemera arguing with her brother and Erebus and Ouranos getting into an arm-wrestling match.

He was on the patio when he silently promised himself that he would live through this war to have more moments like these and for his family. He was brought out of his musings when he felt one of his hands get grabbed and turned to see Thalia look at him in concern and waved off her worries with a smile and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Is it bad that I almost don't want to go back and fight another war? I just want to never go back there and keep spending time with you two," he admitted to her.

"It's not bad for someone in your position Perce. You held up the gods and fought their wars for all those years, so it's understandable that you might not want to go back but you will because a part of you still cares," she said to him making him press his lips into a grim line.

"I just want to beat that part down and lock it away forever so I never have to worry about it. If you told me 300 years ago that my life would end up like this? I would have called you crazy and probably wouldn't even recognize myself anymore if I knew how I was going to turn out," he told her while staring off into the distance, "To be honest...I'm scared."

Now that caught Thalia off-guard as she didn't expect Percy to admit that he was scared, "About what?" she asked carefully and cautiously.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "I have something to lose now if I fail. That's you and Artemis. A small part of me still thinks that I'm in Tartarus and it's just an elaborate fucking dream. Maybe halfway through the war, you two might think that altering your own oaths was a bad idea and stay with the hunters. If I have to die to make sure that yo-" and got zapped by Thalia making him recoil slightly at the feeling.

Percy rubbed his arm where he was shocked, "What was that for?"

Thalia held his hand in a death-grip, "You are not dying. You are not leaving Artemis and I and we are most certainly not leaving you after getting this far, so get that out of your kelp-riddled brain." and pulled him into a tight hug causing him to wrap his own arms around her and leaned his head on the top of hers. "If you die, then we'll be very pissed at you for leaving and we'll wait for you to reform before beating you up," she added, making him laugh.

"There's the feisty pinecone-face that I know and love. Though I do like the softer side of you more," making her let out a snort. "I love you lightning bug," he said to her and felt her grin against his chest before she pulled back briefly.

"Love you too, you dolt," she responded back and felt him kiss the top of her head.

The duo held each other in comfortable silence for a few moments before they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly and they looked up to see Artemis looking at them. Artemis simply raised an eyebrow at the sight and Thalia couldn't help but tease her.

"What? Are you jealous?" Thalia said with a smirk that got even bigger as the moon goddess quickly went red in the face who shook her head but to no avail as her blushing face spoke the opposite.

"N-n-no," Artemis stammered out and tried to look everywhere but the two of them.

Percy opened one of his arms and motioned towards them, "Come on moonbeam you're a part of this as well," he said with a small smile.

Artemis quickly composed herself before mock-glaring at Thalia before walking forward to hug Percy as well and sighed in content when she felt his arms wrap around her as well.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked the pair and saw Thalia mock-glare at Percy whose eyes were darting between the two of them nervously.

"Someone was being stupid and thinking dumb thoughts again," Thalia explained and that led Artemis to mock-glare at her boyfriend too.

"Why?" she asked sternly, making Percy sweat a little.

"Cause I love you so much?" he responded nervously making Thalia roll her eyes but wasn't visible as her head was firmly planted on his chest.

"It just had to be you that we fell for," Artemis said in mock-disappointment.

Aether looked on at the sight, "So when do you think he'll pop the question?" he asked the others and was rewarded by mischievous grins from them.

* * *

**A few days later (Their 2nd anniversary)**

Percy was walking back and forth in his loft thinking about how he should ask them while also waiting for Artemis and Thalia to get ready in their unused rooms. Percy was dressed in a blue suit but left the tie and had the top two buttons undone. He was burning a hole in his carpet with his pacing when the door opened granting entrance to Artemis and Thalia and his jaw dropped at the sight despite him being with them every day.

Artemis had her auburn-hair up in a ponytail, while also having a few strands framing her face making her look even more beautiful, and had a silver long-sleeved dress that went to her ankles. Percy could notice the bracelets underneath the sleeves and the necklace which she never took off. She also had minimal make-up that complimented her natural features, which he could appreciate as neither of them ever needed it in his very unbiased opinion.

Thalia on the other hand simply had her raven-hair swept over her shoulder and wore light make-up that highlighted her eyes and had a strapless black dress that went just below her knees and had the bracelets and necklace on as well.

Artemis walked forward with a smile and closed his jaw, "Your shirt collar is crooked," and adjusted his shirt.

"I think you two just knocked everything crooked." he breathed out.

"Good since it keeps you on your toes," Thalia responded with a happy grin.

Percy held his hands out and let them take hold of it before disappearing into the darkness.

**A few hours later**

The trio was leaving the restaurant that Percy had booked for the night when he held another arm out prompting them to question the gesture.

"There might or might not be a second part to the night," he said nervously, while shifting his weight to another foot.

"And what does this second part entail exactly?" Artemis asked.

Percy composed himself and ran a hand through his hair, "You'll find out," he held his hands out again and disappeared with them again when he felt them hold on.

The three reappeared in a familiar-clearing with the moon shining brightly.

"Well doesn't this just bring back memories," Thalia said.

Percy looked at them with a smile on his face, "Yeah...and good memories at that."

"So why are you getting all fidgety if it's full of good memories?" Thalia asked him when she noticed that he was constantly moving some part of him.

"We-we've been together for what? Two years now?" Artemis and Thalia both nodded at that and he took a deep breath before continuing, "Here," and held two velvet-covered cases that were the size of his hand.

"What's in it?" Artemis asked when she grabbed the one that was held out in front of her and Thalia did the same.

The two opened it and were stunned to see a beautifully crafted ring sitting in the cushions of their cases. Artemis's ring had a silver band with two arrows inter-lapping each other with a diamond on top and a pearl cut into a crescent moon and surrounding half of the diamond. Thalia's ring had a silver band that was made into the shape of a lightning bolt and a blue diamond sat on the top nestled inside of a miniature cloud.

The two were stunned and shocked and when they looked at Percy for an explanation they found him on one knee in front of them.

"Percy?" Artemis whispered out, almost inaudible but he heard it loud and clear as if she was yelling in his ear.

"Kelp-head?" Thalia said with a soft voice.

Percy looked up to see tears bordering their eyes and he spoke while running a hand through his hair, "Right...guess that's my cue. These past years with you have been the greatest of my life and will remain that way for the foreseeable future. I tried planning and writing this beforehand but I kept messing up, so I'll say this." he took another breath, "Artemis...Thalia, I love both of you so much it almost pains me whenever I'm not with you. I don't know how this war is going to turn out but if winning the war means that I'll get to be with you forever then I'll be sure to win it. You both make me happy and I want to make us happy. I know you two are no longer restricted by your oaths, but I'm not doing this for that. I'm doing it because I want to be with you until the end of time or until you decide you're bored of me. I love you now and I'll love you then. So-" he gulped once, "Thalia Grace, Artemis goddess of the moon will you marry me?"

Percy didn't even have time to go through what he said in his head before he felt two bodies crashing into him and the wetness of his suit jacket.

"Yes, yes, yes! We will marry you, Percy Jackson!" Artemis said happily through her tears and Percy shed his own happy tears at their answer. The moon glowed significantly brighter at the moment.

Thalia grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his and Percy happily reciprocated the kiss. Artemis copied her actions moments after Percy released himself from the lip-lock.

Thalia looked at the ring in the box and looked back at him, "Help me put it on?" she asked with happy tears in her eyes, and Percy obliged and grabbed her outstretched hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger, and doing the same for Artemis.

The two looked at their rings for a few moments and gently rubbed the stones embedded with their thumb and looked back at their now-fiancé before pulling him into a hug again and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Love you," his two fiancées said with evident love in their voices.

"Love you too," and rubbed their backs and simply absorbed the moment.

Each of them had happy and love-struck grins on their faces.


	15. Hello there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuous support on this! I honestly didn’t think I would be doing this well for an amateur writer. 
> 
> Also, I revised some of my earlier chapters and made some changes.

**Olympus throne room**

The day was here.

The gods were waiting for the arrival of their allies in this new war. The campers from both camps were there except Camp Jupiter which only sent the Praetors and a few centurions to represent them. Zeus had the idea of presenting a united front to seem stronger though no one really bought it but still abided by the order since he was the king and all. The hunters felt a weird pull the moment they stepped into the throne room but couldn't figure out where or why they were being pulled in.

Chiron seemed to be doing a head-count of every camper in the room and making sure that each head counselor had control of their cabins.

Zeus was about to start talking when the lamps around the room started to flicker and the shadows behaved erratically almost as if they were lashing out at those already in the room.

"Hades! Stop this madness at once!" Zeus yelled out when the room got significantly colder making some of the second-generation Olympians shift nervously in their seats, while the others grew weary.

Hades clutched his helmet of darkness closer, "It's not me doing this  **little** brother. I do not have control of them." and looked around the room observing the reactions of the others.

Poseidon was clutching his trident close to him, Demeter was nervously eating away a bowl of cereal, Dionysus was surprisingly alert for this meeting and didn't have a glass of diet-coke in his hands, Athena had her spear out, Ares was grinning like a mad-man and cracking his knuckles, Aphrodite was admiring her reflection and had a hand alarmingly close to Ares's junk,  _ "Though that might be why he's grinning like a maniac,"  _ he thought to himself with disgust. Hephaestus was tinkering with something in his hand and had his hammer out, Zeus was behaving like a headless chicken and had his master bolt out with his head darting across the room in fear, Hera was clutching the armrests of her throne and looking at the demigods with scorn, Hermes had his staff out and holding a phone, Apollo was still as depressed as before, " _ Shouldn't have betrayed his sister like that then,"  _ he said to himself, Heracles was as arrogant as ever and was flirting with the demigods despite the rising threat,  _ "Man-whore just like his father,"  _ and Hestia was surprisingly calm about this whole mess and was tending to the hearth.

The oil lamps in the room completely flickered out for a few moments before being ignited again and with it brought the sudden appearance of their allies. Nyx, Erebus, Ouranos, Gaia, Hemera, and Chaos were standing in the middle of the throne room with a contingent of troops behind them, but what was probably the biggest surprise was the goddess of the moon and the former lieutenant standing beside them. Chaos stepped forward and waved his hand causing the gods to shift to a smaller height, so they were eye-to-eye. The display of power made some of the gods shift in their seats nervously.

"Much better," Chaos said and stepped back with the others.

"Well...isn't this a sight to see?" Erebus said mockingly.

"Arty?" Apollo said in disbelief at the sight of his very much alive sister and half-sister standing quite comfortably with the Primordials.

"DON'T CALL ME ARTY!" she yelled out.

"Y-y-you're alive?" Apollo stammered out.

"No thanks to you," Artemis snarled out in anger.

"B-b-but," Apollo tried to speak, but Artemis turned away from him.

Most of the Olympians and hunters were stunned at the sight of Artemis and Thalia very much alive after their exile from Olympus.

Aether chose this time to flash in as he wasn't part of the initial group that arrived first. "The troops are positioned at both camps now. Barracks are set and patrols are being established by Omega. Command tent is being set-up as we speak. He's authorized a kill-on-sight order for anyone that would be a threat to camp security and themselves. He'll be here in a bit to deal with the idiots." Aether said to Chaos and with a smirk directed towards Zeus almost as if he was daring him to make a move against them.

Ouranos looked to Chiron before he spoke, "I expect for you to keep your campers in line and not to disturb or irritate any of our forces that are being stationed to protect you and win  **your** war. You'll find that our patience is thin with you people." Chiron nodded rapidly at the possible threat to the campers and flashed a glance towards each of the head-counselors to see if they got his message and they did much to his relief. Ouranos looked at the Roman representatives, "The same goes for the Romans, but I expect that you'll be much better at following orders than your Greek counterparts." and received proud nods from the Roman contingent.

Any line of thought was broken as Aphrodite let out a sudden squeal, "Who is it?!" she squealed out making the others look at her weirdly. "I can feel an extremely strong bond of love emitting from the both of them for someone." and pointed towards Artemis and Thalia.

That announcement certainly surprised the hunters as well as her former family.

"Huh?" Apollo dumbly let out at her explanation.

"Artemis and Thalia have the hots for someone!" she said rather loudly and the gods, campers, and hunters alike were shocked when Artemis and Thalia started to blush lightly.

Heracles, unfortunately, chose this time to speak, "So the virgin finally decided to spread her legs for a man like a whore? What about the other one? Cause I would be more than happy to help out." he smugly said with a lecherous gaze towards Artemis and Thalia.

That comment caused Artemis to growl at him and summoned her bow from her necklace, while Thalia whipped out her spear. The Primordials like Hemera and Aether had to be held back from attacking the disrespectful god. Hemera looked back at her parents and saw them shake their heads with a grin and started counting down with their fingers.

The room started to get covered in total darkness momentarily and when the room was back to normal a figure dressed in black armor was standing in front of Heracles. His aura was let loose and the gods and campers fell to their knees at the waves of power rolling off of the figure.

Omega grabbed Heracles by his throat and threw him back to his throne with a loud crack as his body landed at the feet of it.

Heracles quickly regained his bearings and summoned his club and screamed, "You dare attack an Olympian! Who are you to think yourself strong enough to face me! The greatest demigod of all time!" he spat with anger though his comment did earn a few chuckles and snorts from Artemis, Thalia, Aether, Chaos, and Erebus.

"Jeez, ego much?" Aether sniped in.

Omega simply and slowly flipped him a one-finger salute and dropped into stance when Heracles rushed towards him. He gave his club a mighty swing but hit nothing but ground as it seemed that Omega disappeared from his line of sight and the club cracked the floor of the room. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and spun around as quickly as he could but got hit with an open-palm strike from Omega which landed right on his face sending him crumbling to the ground and dropped his club to clutch his face. Omega picked up the dropped symbol of power before using it to land a swing on the son of Zeus. The crack that resulted in the swing collapsed a pillar in the throne room from the force behind it and threw it behind him after that one swing.

Omega grabbed him by the throat again and lifted him, so they were face to face but Heracles took this opportunity to try to slug him in the face but his fist was caught in the hand of Omega and delivered a rough headbutt and proceeded to knee him in the stomach repeatedly.

Zeus was going to intervene and throw his master bolt at the armed figure until the shadows around his throne restrained him and sat him down forcefully with a grunt. A look at Nyx and it was confirmed that she was doing this and another look could confirm that Erebus was doing the same to the others with the exception being Hades, Hestia, Dionysus, and Demeter.

Omega threw one last knee towards Heracles's gut before holding his arm out and wrapped his legs around the outstretched limb bringing both of the immortals down to the ground and formed an armbar making the god scream as pressure was applied on his whole arm and felt his elbow hyperextend. Heracles tried to pull his arm out of the painful hold but Omega wasn't relenting and simply applied even more pressure. Omega was laying on his back and horizontal while his legs and arms trapped his arm into the armbar. Some of the campers and immortals flinched at the ruthlessness of the attacker and the screams.

Hercules eventually had enough from the pain as he took hold of his divine form causing everyone to immediately close their eyes except for the Primordials who simply looked on with knowing looks and by the time the bright flash ended, those that closed their eyes were greeted with the sight of an Olympian on his knees, bleeding from several cuts on his body with Omega standing behind him with a blade extended from under his forearm and touching his neck with the slightest movement from Omega resulting in Heracles's potential death.

Omega spoke for the first time since his abrupt arrival into the room, "You are merely a placeholder for a seat that doesn't belong to you. You are lucky that I was holding back because I would gladly kill you to rid us of your presence. Talk to either of them like that again and I will do much worse than simply breaking your arm." he said with a surprising amount of venom in his tone that surprised the gods as this was practically a stranger who never met them before. Had he?

Omega threw the whimpering god onto the floor and retracted his blade back into his gauntlet and walked to where his family was watching the confrontation. Aether held a hand up and received a high-five making Aether grin. Omega hugged Artemis from behind, rested his head on her shoulder, and held Thalia's hand in his other hand earning confused, angered, and shocked looks at the rather content looks of the man-hating goddess and her lieutenant and was even more shocked when both of them seemingly leaned into the touch of the male.

Chaos took a moment to revel in the multitude of different looks directed to his nephew and smirked, "I do believe that we should properly introduce our last member of the family. He is  **our** champion-," This got some people wide-eyed when he motioned to all the Primordials in the room, "the nephew of Ouranos, Gaia, and myself. The brother of Aether and Hemera, the son of Nyx and Erebus, the shadow, the whisper of death, the commander and master assassin of my forces, the bane of Kronos, and the twice savior of Olympus." everyone went wide-eyed and some jaws dropped at that bit of information. "He's known as Omega, but you might know him by a simpler name...Perseus Jackson." at that Omega flipped his hood down and his mask melted away into the rest of his armor revealing the hardened face of Olympus's best warrior and the one they willingly betrayed and threw away, though some of the Aphrodite campers, female campers and Aphrodite herself swooned a bit at the tougher and rougher look of Perseus, "and he's the fiancé of Lady Artemis and Thalia Grace." and that successfully beat down their spirits as they knew death was a preferable alternative than angering those two.

Percy tilted his head with a smirk, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a dead man."

The throne room was deathly quiet after that reveal, which made the Primordials laugh and look at Percy who simply shrugged and went back to playing with Thalia's hair and continued hugging Artemis from behind making her smile lightly and put her hand over his.

"How long do you think it'll take for it to sink in?" Percy asked the group.

"Uhm about now?" Gaia said with humor in her voice.

The spawn of Athena was the first to step forward and raise a shaky hand towards him. "Y-y-you're alive?" she asked nervously and had a shaking finger out which was pointed at him like he was an apparition of the man she once loved.

Poseidon was faring no better as his face and eyes were pale and sunken at the sight of his once-son. Hestia's face lit up at the sight of him which made the hearth rise in heat and height, almost touching the ceiling. Hades had a small smile on his face. Nico looked extremely happy. Jason and Reyna were shocked and had growing grins on their faces. Piper was somewhat red-faced but also had a happy grin on her face.

Demeter had an excited expression on her face and changed the type of cereal to match and Dionysus had a pleased expression on his face, which was a shock to Percy though he kept his facial expressions under control.

"Oh shit," Hermes let out and dropped the phone in his hand.

Percy released himself from his fiancées hold and calmly walked forward.

"Perhaps the smartest thing you have ever said since I've met you," he said with a grin on his face. "Well hello...people,"

Poseidon got up from his throne and slowly walked forward not noticing how Percy's eyes narrowed, "You're alive? My so-," and got punched in the face sending him to the ground with a groan.

Erebus sneered at him, "Call him your son again and I will do much worse to you. You lost the right to call him that when you betrayed him." he spat out and stood next to his son with a hand on his shoulder and Nyx walked over to look down at Poseidon.

"And that's not including what I will do to you should you make a move against my son." Nyx calmly said to the sea god who wisely backed off for now, but not before he threw one last comment.

"I am his rightful father," he mumbled under his breath which was unfortunately heard by Percy who stepped up and walked in front of him.

Percy in his coldest voice stared him right in the eye and said, "As far as I'm concerned, Erebus is my one and only father. He did more for me in the span of a few years than you have all my life. You stopped being related to me in any way when you killed my mother and sister." he seethed internally at the reminder of the sister he never got to meet and whose life was taken before she was even born.

"What sister? You don't have a sister." Hestia told him.

Percy glanced towards her and pointed a finger towards Poseidon, "My mom was pregnant when he killed her and he knew about it."

Hestia shot her younger brother a disappointed look.

Poseidon paled, "How did you know?" he croaked out.

Percy's hands were trembling at this point, "You want to know how I found out? I had to find out from  **him** ! That's right! I have something to thank Tartarus for! I should kill you right now for what you did!" and popped his hidden blades out. He didn't notice that his aura was exploding out from him and was starting to suffocate the campers and the other gods in the room.

Artemis and Thalia rushed forward and grabbed his hands to prevent him from doing anything rash.

"Calm down Percy. He's not worth it." Artemis whispered in his ear and squeezed his hand lightly.

Percy inhaled deeply and his two fiancées rubbed him gently on the back in an attempt to comfort him even though they knew that he was going to break down in private when he was with the two of them.

Thalia laid his head on her shoulder and squeezed the hand she was holding.

Annabeth couldn't help, but feel jealous since Percy never calmed down that quickly when they were together.

"Ok...I don't want to seem insensitive, but it sounded like the two of you are engaged to him." Apollo pointed to the three of them, "That was a lie, wasn't it?" he said almost desperately.

Artemis face-palmed and muttered under her breath, "You are so dense." and showed her left hand which put her beautiful engagement ring on display for the others in the throne room to see with Thalia doing the same and some of the Hephaestus campers drooled over the craftsmanship and forge work of it.

"But you can't do that!" Apollo blurted out.

Percy looked up from his spot in the crook of Thalia's neck, "And who decides that for her? The person that voted for her and your half-sister's exile just because they stood by me when you royally fucked my life over? Or is it man-whore sr. who decides that?" and rubbed his chin mockingly like he was thinking.

"Her oath! She's breaking her oath!" Zeus screamed out making Chaos let out a groan.

"Hello? Creator of the universe and everything in it? I changed their oaths when they asked me to." he calmly stated much to the shock.

Hestia looked at her nieces with a small grin, "You're both no longer maidens?" she teasingly asked.

Thalia and Artemis went red in the face at the implication, "We agreed to wait for our marriage before doing it. I waited this long anyway, so I can wait a little longer." Percy told her, making Hestia nod her head in approval.

"Y-you're just going to get her hurt as you do to everyone else!" He yelled and summoned her bow to take aim at Percy whose hand was clutching his gun when he noticed Apollo's movements making Artemis summon her own and shot the bow out of his hands with a speed no one had seen from her in a while.

"You are not hurting him! He was the one who saved us after we were kidnapped and almost raped by demigods working for Tartarus! You have no say in my life after you so willingly cast me out!" Artemis screamed out in rage.

Apollo paled rapidly, "you were what?". He was shaking his head in denial as he wouldn't believe that he put his sister in more danger due to his actions.

Percy was glaring hard, "Oh yes! You're oh so genius move of exiling your sisters resulted in them being kidnapped and almost raped. Weren't you listening when she told you that a few minutes ago?" he asked sarcastically.

Zeus shook in his seat in anger, "Show us the proper respect!"

"Suck a cock why don't you!" Percy yelled out and Aether and Hemera snickered in the background and high-fived each other.

Chaos stepped forward before Zeus lost his head in an accident, "Now as much fun as it would be for us to see my nephew beat all of you up, we do have a much larger problem on our hands."

Percy stiffened and released himself from his fiancées and stepped forward.

"We know that Tartarus has released some of the more unsavory characters trapped in the pit and has them as a part of his forces. We know that there have been scouting parties directed towards both camps. The lack of clear leadership has made the Greeks an easy target and as such a majority of our forces will be at Camp Half-Blood. I have more faith that the Romans will be able to stand strong in a time of disaster than the Greeks would in a time of peace. If I had a choice then I wouldn't even be back here and let most of you suffer away," he stated.

Someone in the back had opposing thoughts, "That's not fair! You're Greek as well, so you have to stand with us!" the unknown demigod yelled out.

"My duty is to my family and the safety of my men. That's my duty. You are merely someone that requires to be handheld to the finish line because you're all a bunch of sheep." he replied at the demigod.

"You've changed and not for the better. The Percy I knew would-" and Percy cut Annabeth off before she could continue.

Percy glared at her, "That part of me died when you all so willingly betrayed me and cast me down to the pits. What was it like knowing that you slept with the enemy? Tartarus fooled all of you and it's a wonder that you haven't died yet."

"Let's get one thing straight, I am here to kill him and that's it. I'm not here to hear your half-assed apologies that are already churning in your head and I most definitely do not consider any of you as my friends." and he looked to the gods that threw him away.

"Medusa, Procrustes, Antaeus, Dracaena, Geryon, Polybotes, Arachne, Otis, and Hyperion. Do you know what they all have in common? They were all defeated and killed by me. Do not give me a reason to add your names to that list." and left the room via shadows.

"Consider that you're warning and we will retaliate as well should we be provoked," Aether said and flashed away to Percy's location. The others following closely, but not before Chaos spoke to them one last time before leaving, "I expect the hunters to be returned to their rightful patron when the war kicks off," and Artemis shot her hunters a hopeful glance before leaving with Thalia in tow who simply nodded towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, hope you enjoyed this so far. The next few chapters should have big things happening that. I didn’t include Kronos and Gaea in Percy’s list because he considers Luke as the true bane of Kronos despite what the others may think and Gaea was left out because he considers her as family now and also because she was in the room and he would have had a rock thrown at him since they do have a healthy amount of ego. A few battles here and there and the final battle plus epilogue (the wedding may be its own chapter depending on how long or how short I plan to write it) will conclude the end of this but that’s not for a few weeks at least.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this!


	16. Getting the message clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people that are dead in BoO will be alive in this chapter from here on out solely to further some characters and their development (obviously Orion’s massacre of the hunters doesn’t happen)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and I’ll see all of you next week for the next chapter.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy reappeared where the Chaos soldiers were setting up the rest of the equipment that arrived when they were still on Olympus. A pile of their bags containing everything they needed for any long-term op was sat in the middle of them

The soldiers stood at attention when they noticed Omega standing in front of them.

“Commander on deck!” one soldier yelled out and the rest saluted him until Omega waved them off with his hand.

Omega shook his head, “At ease men. Just checking to see how the set-up is going.” he said and rested his hands on his daggers.

“The command tent is set for operations and patrols are already sent out for the borders of both camps and communications for the teams at the Roman camp are being established. Barracks are being pitched as we speak. We can get yours set if you need it now commander.” the team leader offered.

“It’s alright. I can set mine up, so you guys can have some spare time once you’re done,” he said and grabbed his bag from the pile before picking a spot a few feet away from the command tent and pulled his tent from his bag to throw it onto the patch of dirt to activate it.

His living quarters expanded from the tent to a modestly-sized tent used by the rest of the troops. The tent was equipped with a kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a common area, and a small armory with standard-issue weapons and equipment used by the Chaos forces. The tent itself was made from pieces of Chaos’s energy meaning that the inside was larger than it appeared from the outside and was rated for external attacks that could stand up to blasts of godly energy.

Omega walked into his tent and promptly threw his bag onto a nearby couch and sat on a loveseat and put his head in his hands despite his mask still on. He felt the seat dip on his left side and looked up to see his mother looking at him in concern.

“Are you ok? I know it can’t be easy being here again and seeing them.” Nyx asked in concern for her son.

Percy just shrugged, “The mission remains the same regardless of my feelings for the people here.”

Nyx just nodded and stood up, “Your father and the others have returned home since we cannot directly engage unless Tartarus gets involved himself, so be careful.”

“Always will mom. I’ll send updates when I can.” and hugged her before she flashed out of the tent.

Omega let out a sigh and walked back out of his tent to go check up on the troops. What he didn’t expect was for Jason, Reyna, Piper, Nico, Frank, Leo, Hazel to be standing outside waiting for him.

“Guys,” he said rather plainly and got grabbed into a hug by the seven of them.

Frank was the first to speak, “Man, you have no idea of how much we missed you at Jupiter. Shit was boring without your witty banter.” with the Romans nodding in agreement.

“It is indeed good to see you all again. I will be checking in on the troops stationed at Jupiter, so expect me there later in the week.” he replied and the group released themselves from the hug.

Jason gave him the once over and looked him up and down, “New digs? It suits you.” and admired the imposing stature of his friend. “So it seems like you certainly changed a lot and have a few surprises.”

Percy flipped his hood down and willed his helmet away, “A lot can happen in 300 or so years and especially while down there. I’m only the way I am because I have something worth fighting for now and a future to look forward to.” and looked at Reyna.

“I hear that you joined the hunters? How is the current patron?” he asked since he wanted another perspective on the shortcomings of the hunt since the change of patron goddess for the hunt.

Reyna shrugged her shoulders, “It’s...lacking for use of a better term. Minerva has us at camp and we haven’t left since. We can only beat the campers so many times before we get bored.”

“Well, that’s an easy enough fix. The hunt is going to be returned to Artemis for the duration of this war and maybe beyond it,” he told her with a smirk.

Reyna simply grinned at that. Percy turned to Nico who still had a somewhat shocked expression on his face, “Death-breath you good?”

“It’s good to see you, man. Really fucking good.” Nico looked around the set-up that the troops had, “Well, you’ve certainly been busy. Now...WHAT THE FUCK BRO!” he yelled out and almost hit Hazel with his flinging arms.

“What? Don’t like the beard?” Percy asked and rubbed a hand over his face.

Piper went red-faced, “Makes you look hot.” who went even redder when Percy heard it and looked at her with a shit-eating grin. 

“Don’t let Artemis and Thalia hear you say that,” he said with a smirk on his face.

Nico just looked up at the sky, “I can’t believe you’re engaged to the two of them. You’ve pulled off the impossible even for you.”

Percy just shrugged at the comment, “What can I say? I love them”

Frank snorted, “Yeah that was quite obvious back in the throne room judging by how those two kept looking at you and vice versa. Thought you were going to eye-fuck each other in the room.”

The eight spent a few minutes catching up with Percy before the Praetors and centurions left to inform the Senate on what happened during the meeting and Reyna left to meet up with the hunters that were somewhere in the camp.

“I gotta go help dad with underworld business, but we still got a lot to catch up on,” Nico said to Percy.

“Of course. You know where to find me Nico.” and slapped him on the arm before Nico left for the underworld and turned to Jason and Piper.

“You two?” he asked when they were still in front of him.

“New Rome for us, but don’t forget to visit. War stuff isn’t the only time you can see us you know?” Jason told him and put an arm around Piper.

Percy just nodded and soon he was the only one standing there outside of his tent. He walked near the troops for a check-in to see if they were alright and went towards the training arena where they sectioned off a part of it for a range and hand-to-hand combat zone.

Omega flashed on a short-sleeve and jeans but left his battle belt on and picked a slot that was open at the range where he then proceeded to unload rounds after rounds into the targets set up to relieve some stress that was building up from the throne room.

The troops entered the range to get some practice in, but Omega paid them no mind as his eyes were focused on his target in front of him.

Soon the sun was setting on the east-coast and indicating that dinner was fast approaching. Omega finally took his eyes off of the target after two and a half hours at the range burning off the steam and packed up his stuff to head towards the pavilion, but not before he stopped by the hearth to talk to someone he hasn’t talked to for a long while.

“Hello, aunt Hestia,” he said to the eight-year-old girl tending to the fire who turned to look at him with a wide smile and rushed to hug him tightly.

Hestia shifted to an older-form while still maintaining her hold on him, “Hello Percy. It’s good to see you well again. I have sorely missed your presence here.”

Percy just smiled and pulled back, “I could say the same for you. It’s nice to see you again though I wish it were under better circumstances.” he admitted with a grimace.

Hestia just shook her head lightly, “If it were under better circumstances then you would not have come at all.”

“Not true. You and Hades would still be invited to my wedding no matter what,” he told her with a smile.

“Congratulations on that by the way. I am sure that you three are happy with the decision though the others are surprised and dislike you even more,” she told him and received a smile despite the warning.

Percy smiled back, “We’re very happy. I’m happy that I have them with me throughout all this and if they don’t like it? Well, I’m not the same person they threw away all those years ago.”

“That’s good to hear. You deserve some happiness after everything. Make sure you visit more often even if you are leaving after this,” and Percy gave her one last hug before walking towards the pavilion. Percy walked by cabin three and stared at it with contempt and hatred before walking off. Percy walked into the pavilion and all conversation died down at his entrance. Some of the campers eyed him with a hint of fear and caution after his display in the throne room against Heracles. Percy spotted Artemis and Thalia at their table and started to walk over.

A camper from the Athena table stepped in front of Percy with an angry expression on his face, “You’re a coward you know that?”

Percy had a bored expression on his face, “Do I know you?” and started to pull one of his daggers out to spin them in his hands.

“Zane Carver, son of Athena,” he said smugly and Percy looked unimpressed, “Is that supposed to be an accomplishment? I’m the son of Nyx and Erebus, so I think that beats you in every way. Now, what’s this about me being a supposed coward?” he asked for clarification.

“The way you acted in that throne room. You’re a Greek.” and jammed his chest with a finger.

Percy had a mild look of confusion on his face, “Yes, I am aware that I’m Greek. Did you hit your head or something? Aren’t you a spawn of Athena? You should know this.” a look of recognition then appeared on his face, “Oh, you’re that guy that complained in the throne room when I said that the Romans are better than you. What about it?”

That answer appeared to piss the camper off, “You’re a coward for refusing to fight.”

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose and appeared to be praying to something,  _ “Chaos above, please give me the strength to get through this conversation.”  _ he thought to himself and looked Zane in the eye, “Listen kid, either your brain is missing or you’re not a spawn of the owl because I clearly said that if I had a choice then I wouldn’t even be here in this god-awful place. Unfortunately, I still have some people that I care about in this world and I refuse to let their fate be put in your very incompetent hands, so my guys are here for that sole reason and we will be leaving once this shit is done because I have more important and much better things to be doing with my time. Now get out of my way because I’m getting a headache from seeing your face.”

Zane didn’t take that answer in the best way possible since he pulled a knife and tried to stab Percy with it but caught the blade with his hand and yanked it out of the camper’s grasp and twisted the arm holding it with his other arm and slammed his face down onto the Athena table before throwing the knife into the lake. 

“You know what the problem is with you people? All brain, but not so much common sense.” and slammed his dagger into the shoulder of Zane, effectively pinning him to the table. Zane let out a scream when the dagger entered his arm.

“Listen here you little shit, the only people in this room that have opinions that I care about are my fiancées and they’re too busy being amused right now,” he said and glanced towards the two of them to find them with amused expressions on their faces and no attempt to stop him.

Percy yanked the dagger out of the camper and sheathed it back onto his belt leaving the camper to crumble onto the ground and clutching his arm, while staring at Percy with fear.

Percy walked over to Artemis’s table and smiled at her who also happily returned the gesture. Thalia plopped herself onto his lap when he sat down, much to the shock of the campers. “Fun day?” she asked with a grin.

“Just got a lot better with you two here,” he said with a similar grin.

Thalia lightly slapped him on the back of the head, “You’re being sappy again. You’re lucky we love you as much.” and Percy kissed her on the temple.

Percy looked to Artemis, “So what’s brewing in that head of yours?”

Artemis mock-glared at him, “And how do you know that I was thinking of something?”

Percy gently bopped her on the nose, “Your nose scrunches up cutely whenever you’re thinking of something that confuses you.”

Artemis playfully slapped his hand away and kissed him on the cheek.

Annabeth couldn’t help but feel jealous at the sight of the three interacting with each other.

“Milady?”

Artemis, Thalia, and Percy looked to see the hunters standing in front of the table. Some hunters had a look of confusion, some with shock at the content looks of their former leaders, some with pain and anger, and a few neutral faces at the sight of them.

“Hello hunters. It’s good to see you again after so long.” Artemis said hesitantly. “Have you been treated well under the patronage of Athena?”

Some of the younger hunters shrugged, while the older hunters resumed their staring, “We’ve not hunted in a few centuries despite our namesake meaning for us to hunt.” Atalanta said with a displeased tone in her voice.

The three were still in a tense staredown with the hunt with the campers looking on. Eventually, the younger hunters broke rank and rushed towards Artemis to engulf her in a hug who happily reciprocated the gesture. Percy motioned his head over to the hunters when Thalia was still on his lap and Thalia soon got off to greet the hunters.

Percy stood up and stretched his legs before leaving the pavilion so he could give the hunters some space. One of the soldiers ran into the pavilion and stood in front of Omega.

“Problem?” Omega asked in a no-nonsense tone.

The operative nodded, “One of the patrols found an enemy male scout group of four in the treeline observing our movement an hour ago. We killed three and captured the other one. He’s in detainment now.”

Omega nodded and approved the course of actions, “Prep him for the interrogation team tomorrow. I want everything he knows about the enemy to be spilled.”

The soldier nodded and walked away back to their camp to get the orders processed.

“You’re going to interrogate him? That’s kind of harsh dude.” an Ares camper called out and Omega turned to address him, “It’s war you idiot. Do or die. The lives of my men are more important than an enemy of ours and most certainly more than yours. And you want to know what’s harsh? The fact that I got betrayed by those that I fought beside and fought for with my life. You have your borders and we have ours, cross our campsite without permission and I’ll end you myself. You want me to fight your wars fine, but I’ll do it my way.” and went to leave but was stopped by Annabeth.

“Can we talk alone Percy?” she asked hopefully.

“Nope and it’s Omega to you, Chase.” and materialized the shadows around her and made her stumble away from the exit.

“B-but I still love you,” she said to him and all conversation stopped once again. Annabeth didn’t see the death-glares thrown at her by Artemis and Thalia nor the two of them summoning their bows.

Omega stared at her in disbelief, “well I sure as hell hate you and the others, so that’s for certain. I’m happily engaged to two incredible women in my life and I don’t need you to ruin it for me considering you already ruined enough for me,” he grits out.

Chiron spoke up for the first time since Percy’s reappearance, “Perseus, perhaps you should at least hear her out. We are incredibly sorry for what we did to you all those years ago.”

“Our memories were altered. You have to forgive us!” Annabeth cried out.

“Oh, there’s your fucking hubris showing! In what fucking book does it say that I have to forgive you? From my fatal flaw? Yeah, that only applies to my family and loved ones. My biggest priority is getting rid of Tartarus, so I can leave this godforsaken camp and go back home! I don’t care if half of you considered me as your friend. You. Are. Nothing. To. Me,” he grits out with anger. “Get that through your thick skulls before I send the message home.” and broke the doors open with force.

Percy entered his tent and threw his gear bag next to his other bag and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. “Fuck this is going to be hard.”

Percy just stared at the ceiling for a while until he got up to take a shower. He left the bathroom ten-minutes later only to get put up against the wall by Artemis who kissed him hard.

Percy grabbed her by the waist and was shocked when Artemis moved his hands to her ass and he squeezed lightly, making her moan into the kiss. Both were breathing heavily by the time they were finished. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” he asked breathlessly.

“Just reminding you that you’re ours and not that bitch’s.” breathing equally as heavy as her fiancé.

Percy just smirked, “Jealous? You shouldn’t be. I’m surprised Thalia didn’t jump me as well.” and cupped the side of her face with his hand gently. Artemis leaned into his hand and smirked back.

“We flipped a drachma and I won, so she’s tending to the hunters though she is mad about losing the coin flip,” she admitted to him. “We explained everything to the hunters and they’re a bit miffed about the whole thing, but they’ll come around eventually.”

Percy just gave her a reassuring smile when he noticed that she was a bit hopeful that the hunters would accept their union, “It’ll be fine.”

Artemis rested her head on his shoulder and simply relished in the quietness until Thalia stomped into the room and gave Artemis the stink-eye. Thalia walked right in front of Percy to push him onto the bed and straddled him to kiss him hard, while also flipping Artemis off.

Thalia pushed off of him after a few minutes and turned to Artemis, “So I got most of the hunters to give him a chance at least. Phoebe was the hardest to convince and probably still hates him because he’s a male and Atalanta is on the edge still. I had to summon Zoe to quell some unrest in the beginning.” and Artemis nodded at that.

“We’ll get her to back us up tomorrow when we talk to them. I noticed that they were still a bit hesitant.” she said and brought up another topic with Thalia.

Percy was staring at the ceiling and blinking repeatedly after Artemis and Thalia basically mouth-raped him. He sat straight up on the edge of his bed and just looked at Thalia and Artemis who were talking about hunter business. 

Their voices slowly faded out and Percy didn’t know that he zoned-out during their conversation until Thalia was snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of his face and jolted him back to reality, “Percy? You were zoning out for a while. You okay?” Artemis asked him in slight concern.

“Just thinking about something,” he admitted and fell back onto the bed with his hands behind his head.

The two females just looked at him, “And what were you thinking of?” Artemis asked him with a pointed look.

Percy craned his head up, “Just how much I love you.” he said with a familiar look in his eyes that they all recognized after so long together. A look of deep respect, love, and adoration was often in his eyes whenever they were alone and they loved him for it.

The three soon fell into bed late into the night. Artemis was sound asleep with Percy lightly running his hand through her auburn-locks, but Percy, however, was still wide awake as there was an important question on his mind.

Thalia rolled over and faced him, “You’re tense.” she mumbled out with her hair covering half of her face.

“Do you think I would have been a good brother?” he asked while staring at the ceiling.

Thalia brushed her hair out of his eyes and looked at him sympathetically, “Of course Perce. You would have been a great brother to your sister.” and her eyes cut through the dimly-lit room and silently passed on another message to her lover.

Percy felt Artemis squeeze the hand she was holding in her sleep and he smiled a little bit more despite the sad question.

“I know that you would’ve been a great brother to your sister just like how I know that you will be a great father when the time comes,” she whispered and snuggled closer to Percy before falling back to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. The first drop

**The day after**

A large crowd was gathered in the arena mostly filled with Chaos’s operatives holding out drachma and cheering rather loudly.

Percy strolled into the arena with a surprised look on his face, “Uhh, what’s going on here?”

Everyone stopped and slowly turned their heads to look at Omega, who had an amused expression on his face. “Uhh. Commander, we were just doing a friendly standard hand-to-hand sparring match that was non-sanctioned.” one said nervously thinking that he was going to break it up.

“What’s the buy-in?” he asked and started reaching into his back pocket to get his drachmae to get involved in this.

“5 drachmae, sir.”

Percy handed ten drachmae to him, “What’s the prize for this?” when he noticed that it was a mix of the two in the arena.

The soldiers looked back into the group, “Well. The winner gets the lot.” and Percy just smiled at that.

“Tell you what? The winner gets their team exempted from the next two deployments and no paperwork to do. I of course will not be doing that, but I’ll do it for fun.” he offered.

“We could change the cust-” he offered but was cut off by Percy.

Percy shook his head, “No, it’s fine. Now let’s get started.” he said with a growing grin and it was mirrored on the soldier when he turned around to announce the new contender.

**With the hunters**

Artemis and Thalia were sitting in cabin eight with the other hunters and having a tense staredown with each other.

“I can’t believe it! After everything we’ve been through, you betrayed us!” Phoebe yelled to Artemis, “He’s a male and they don’t change! We have all seen it.” she tried to convince the goddess who rolled her eyes.

“I’m starting to think that you don’t trust my judgment, Phoebe. I would be insulted if I hadn’t known you for so long.” she calmly replied, though she was starting to get put on edge by Phoebe’s insistent claims about Percy. “I can assure you that we are not being influenced in any way, shape, or form. What the two of us have for him is nothing but love.”

Phoebe wasn’t convinced and freaked out even more, “See! A few millennia ago and you wouldn’t have even thought of that word! He’s changing you!” and turned her ire towards Thalia who was glaring at her. “And you! You’re supposed to be the lieutenant of the hunt and you’re in bed with a male. All you have done is be a contributor and he’ll leave you just like the rest!” she growled out.

Thalia wasn’t as patient as Artemis though, and snapped, “Do you have any idea how long it took for us to even convince Percy to start a relationship with us?! He wouldn’t even entertain the idea in the beginning because he thought it was our trauma talking about our love for him and couldn’t stand the sight of us getting hurt because of him! Even now he still has his doubts about us! We were lucky enough that he wasn’t completely broken from his stay in the pits. He was planets away from us and yet, he rushed here to rescue us when he heard that we were captured. You, on the other hand, decided to comply with the orders given to you. You are in no position to judge us for pursuing our happiness,” she said, seething with rage and the room was silent at her anger.

“That’s not fair. We were given a new patron. We couldn’t do anything.” Phoebe defended.

“Your loyalty is to Artemis first and foremost. Your oaths were to Artemis and not to Olympus. Artemis herself was loyal to Olympus and we followed, but the moment we were exiled, then you should have stood by us.” Thalia said and Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder to drag her back to her seat and to quell her anger.

“Zoe,” Artemis quietly said, and Zoe appeared in the room with her hands behind her back and an indiscernible face.

“Hmm? Oh hello.” she waved to the hunters.

“Zoe, make them see sense that this male will corrupt them!” Phoebe said to the former huntress/lieutenant, who simply sighed.

“Phoebe, we talked about this yesterday. I approve of Perseus after all he’s done.” and rubbed her temples. Phoebe was Zoe’s best friend, but she was very stubborn when it came to change.

“WHAT!” Phoebe yelled out and some of the hunters close to her had to cover their ears at her outburst. Zoe lowered her hands in an attempt to calm her down.

“If you do not trust milady and Thalia then at least trust me. We have been friends for millennia and you know that I more than anyone would have a reason to hate males and I do, but Perseus is different. He is not Heracles. He is better than most males we have encountered. He was the one to bring me back to this form, so you should at least be appreciative of that.” she tried to convince Phoebe, who finally relented when it seems like neither girl was going to give in and it didn’t seem like Artemis or Thalia would leave him anytime soon.

Phoebe bowed her head down and slowly nodded her head, “Fine, but don’t say that I didn't warn you.”

Artemis nodded her head, “All we ask is that you all give him a chance and it’s not like I stopped hating males. I’m simply doing it in moderation.” and turned to Zoe, “Where is Percy anyway? I wanted to know who or what and when we’re hunting.”

Zoe’s face went a bit red-faced, just barely noticeable to the trained eye. “He’s in the arena.”

“Doing what?” Thalia questioned and Zoe offered no answer except that they needed to see for themselves.

Intrigued and curious by what Zoe meant, Artemis, Thalia, and the hunters followed her to the arena that had swords, bows, and rifles strewn about and some on the racks set up by the soldiers. A small medical tent was set up near the side for any severe and or non-fatal injuries.

Several of the campers moved out of the way of the goddess and the hunters due to past incidents. The sight they walked in on had Artemis and Thalia blushing furiously and a bit mesmerized. 

Percy was bare-chested and had sweat glistening off of his body while facing off against three others in the arena with the rest of the troops cheering on. A few of the campers were shocked as to how many scars littering Percy’s torso and some of the Aphrodite campers were running their eyes over his body in a suggestive manner.

Percy judo-flipped one over his shoulder and hit a few pressure points on his neck to knock him out for the rest of the match. He then got involved in a grappling match with the two others in the circle.

One of the soldiers watching noticed their arrival and walked over to greet them, “Lady Artemis, Lady Thalia did you need the commander for something?”

“What’s going on?” a hunter asked from the back of the group with a hand twitching towards her hunting knives due to the number of males within her proximity.

The soldier for all his worth wasn’t fazed and simply carried on with his explanation, “The boys started a betting pool on who could last the longest in a no-powers hand-to-hand sparring match and we managed to pique the commander’s interest with it.”

“And what’s my fiancé on now?” Thalia asked with the beginnings of a grin on her face.

“The bet is standing at 120 drachmae with 48 rounds so far. Some of the new guys, bless their poor souls, decided to bet against the commander.” and gestured to the pots with the contender’s names on it, sitting on a crate.

“How long has this been going on for?” Artemis asked and Thalia already started reaching for her drachmae with a grin.

“It’s been going on for two hours now,” he replied and looked back just in time to see one of them get slammed into the ground leaving a small crater and signal he was out for the rest.

Thalia was grinning like a madwoman, “Put the both of us in for 50 drachmae each on my fiancé.” and motioned to her and Artemis.

The soldier simply chuckled and laughed, while looking at those that were new on the deployment, “Those new guys don’t know what they’ve gotten themselves into.” and accepted the outstretched money and threw it into the pot with Percy’s name on it.

Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia brought the hunters closer to the arena where the match was still going on with Phoebe scowling.

Percy blocked the overhead punch, but missed the knee to his gut and stumbled back a little bit, “Come on Derek is that it? I’ve taught you better than that.”

“Just don’t want to embarrass you too badly in front of people,” he said with a smirk.

Percy delivered a flurry of punches aimed at the midsection that sent the man sprawling on the ground. “Might want to rephrase that.”

“You were holding back, weren’t you?” he asked in a non-aggressive manner and a bit out of wind after getting his ass handed to him.

“Yep.” Percy replied, “Mind taking over the training?” he asked and Derek waved him off stating that it was no problem.

Percy grabbed a nearby towel off of a rack and noticed his fiancées standing off to the side and approached them, though he made sure to give the hunters a wide berth. “Need something?” he asked curiously.

“You need to put a shirt on,” Artemis said with a glare though it wasn’t directed at him. Percy simply shrugged and snapped a shirt onto himself and heard a few groans emitting behind him from some Aphrodite campers who were ogling him.

Artemis snapped an arrow off in their general direction and the campers scattered off to a safe spot that would hide them from the moon goddess’s ire and the lieutenant’s if the bolts of lightning bouncing off of her were any indication of her anger.

“Ah, that’s why,” he stated with a rather displeased look on his face. “So, what do you need?”

“We were wondering when we were going to start hunting our targets?” Thalia asked him and Phoebe scoffed at the fact that they were asking for permission but Percy just ignored her.

“Honestly? I’m surprised you guys haven’t left yet. I mean, it’s your group so whatever you choose to do is up to you and it’s not like you need to ask me. I can give you a target if you want?” he offered with a look directed towards Artemis and Thalia, who both nodded once and Percy motioned for the group to follow him.

The group approached the forces of Chaos’s side of the camp and it was the first time that the hunters could see just how different they operated from the campers.

Barricades and wire were set up along the perimeter around their camp and watch-posts were built with guards constantly surveying the area around them. People were running in and out of a big tent located in the middle, carrying folders in their arms. A mess tent was off near to the side where several people were chowing away and talking to each other, the aroma of barbeque filled the air. An armory tent similar to the ones the hunters used was filled with several armorers tinkering with explosives, rifles, and several swords on workbenches. A smaller range was set-up with an obstacle course where teams were running their courses of fire.

Percy snapped on a set of BDU’s that were similar to what the troops were wearing and displayed his name, rank, and the symbol of Chaos on his upper left sleeve with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Percy had an ID badge clipped to his belt and walked up to the flap of the command tent.

“What’s with the get-up?” a hunter asked as she continued to observe the others.

Percy held his badge up to a scanner and punched in a code to grant himself access before he looked at the hunter, “It’s standard procedure for when we’re operating on another planet and this is a military operation, so it’s needed.”

Percy walked to the back of the tent and stopped in front of a map that was on a screen displaying several circled areas, “There’s an enemy camp in the mountain range of North Utah consisting of demigods and monsters. I already have teams preparing to hit the other targets, so if you want this one, it’s yours. Might take a day and a half at most”

“Alright. Are you going with us?” Thalia asked and looked at the map behind him to study the terrain they were going to be traversing and the altitude they would be encountering.

“Surely we don’t need a male to accompany us? You jest?” Phoebe asked in disbelief.

“We are going against Tartarus and his forces. 25 of us struggled with Orion back in the second giant-war, Phoebe, what makes you think that we’ll be able to handle a Gigas and the Titans on our own at the same time?” Thalia asked the devoted man-hater.

“We’re trained, are we not?” she retorted back.

“You got injured by Orion if memory serves. No matter how many of us were at that warehouse, we still got overpowered.” Thalia pointed out.

Phoebe looked at Percy, who was rather indifferent about the argument happening in front of him and simply had his arms crossed, “I bet you’re really happy about this aren’t you?” she asked him mockingly and Percy just shrugged.

“These two already know how I feel about this whole thing.” and shrugged once more before pulling a case out from under his desk and set it onto the table to open it. The case opened to display multiple ear-pieces that they saw the Chaos soldiers wear

“Easier to communicate with each other when you’re in battle. We had our techs and blacksmiths make ear-pieces that didn’t amplify a demigod’s scent to every monster within a 10-mile radius. It’s discreet enough that it won’t make you stand out and it’ll connect with you the moment you put yours on to ensure that you’ll be the one to use it. Just say the person’s name and it’ll connect you to the person. The mist will just make it look like an earring or just hide it from mortals entirely.” and pulled out several smaller black boxes and set them onto the desk before he shoved the bigger case under his desk, “Oh, and it’s waterproof.”

“Wouldn’t this make Iris-messaging a bit pointless?” Reyna asked.

“Not everyone has these and it’s only audio so no.” he answered, “Anyway, I gotta go visit Camp Jupiter to check on the guys over there, so happy hunting and be safe.” and kissed the cheeks of Artemis and Thalia before walking out of the tent.

Percy flashed his armor on and traveled to Camp Jupiter to do his check of the forces over there.

“He seems nice,” a younger hunter pointed out to the group much to Phoebe’s dismay, and gave a grunt.

Artemis led the group out of the tent and clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone, “Alright girls, We know what we’re hunting and where so let’s pack up and get the hunt started.”

* * *

**Camp Jupiter**

Percy appeared in the field of Mars and right during a training exercise it seemed as several legionnaires rushed forward to attack him. Percy flicked his hand to the side and the earth underneath them softened and trapped their legs in the ground.

“I’m here to see Praetor Zhang and Praetor Levesque. Where are they?” he sternly asked. Several legionnaires pissed their pants at the figure before them that easily dispatched them as if they weren’t worth his time.

“Dude, impressive but did you really need to do that?” Frank asked as he stepped out from behind the small crowd that gathered around Percy.

“They were going to attack first. Where’s Hazel?” he asked.

“Senate meeting, which we should probably attend to announce your arrival,” Frank said to him and the two started walking to the Senate house.

“How are my troops? I’m here to check up on them.” Percy asked and kept looking around at the legionnaires, centurions, and New Rome citizens looking at them.

“You mind taking off the hood and mask? I don’t think you’re going to be attacked here.” Frank asked of him and Percy flipped his hood down and willed his mask away. “Ok, thank you. Your troops are quite isolated if anything, they set up their own border and have their own command structure which irks some of the senators to be honest. We sectioned off a part of the field so they can use it for field exercises and training and they have their own barracks.”

Percy just nodded, “That’s expected since our involvement is a military matter, so they only answer to the chain of command that is already established within our forces, but since I’m splitting the time here and at Camp Half-Blood, they’re mostly following the squad Captains and the regimental-majors whenever I’m not there. The troops have their orders, so just tell your guys to not interfere.” he said seriously.

The two arrived at the Senate house and pushed open the doors and crossed into the chamber where they were immediately greeted by the hollering of the senators and Hazel doing her best to reign them in.

Percy stomped his foot on the ground and the building shook rather violently, causing a few to fall out of their chairs and the others to stumble onto the ground. Once the rumble stopped everyone looked to see Frank putting his head in his hands and walking up to his seat next to Hazel, while Percy looked unimpressed.

“Are you done?” he asked in a bored tone which angered a few senators.

“And you are?” a female senator asked and Hazel stood up to announce him.

“That would be Commander Omega of the forces of Chaos. Also known as former Praetor Jackson of the Twelfth Legion.” Hazel said and the room went quieter as the senators sat straighter in their seats.

“This is him?” the same female senator from before asked.

Frank rolled his eyes and answered, “Yes, Senator Lydia.” and muttered under his breath, “What a bitch,” much to Hazel’s amusement.

“And you still live?” she asked with disdain.

Percy arched an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” and Senator Lydia stood up to address him.

“The troops you have placed here have constantly refused our summons to meet. We have no control over those people!” she cried out.

Percy looked confused at her accusations, “And? You are a nobody to them nor are you a member of the chain of command established by me.” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“GUARDS! DETAIN HIM!!” she yelled and the two centurions near the doors approached Percy who had his mask back on in an instant and ducked under the outstretched arms to put the two centurions in a headlock before kneeing one in the gut, sending him sprawling on the floor and the other centurion in a chokehold where the guard was soon tossed to the side.

“The only reason why I don’t kill you for that transgression is that I rather not spill blood in here but I will, should you force my hand.” he coldly stated and looked at Frank and Hazel, “Good luck in dealing with these idiots. I know I was close to killing them during my time as Praetor and that still hasn’t changed.” and left the room.

Omega strolled into the camp set up by his troops and spent the next hour on reading up on all the reports and checked to make sure everyone was settling in just fine for this deployment and sent a message to the rest of the family to inform them of their progress. Percy was just about to leave Camp Jupiter when someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

“Oh, hey Nico. What are you doing here?” Percy asked and visibly relaxed when it was just Nico behind him.

“Dad made me his ambassador for the Romans. You want to go get lunch?” Nico asked and Percy nodded his head before traveling to New York.

* * *

**New York**

Percy changed into short-sleeves and jeans and entered the first diner they saw.

A waitress went up to them, “What can I get for you two?” she asked while looking at Percy and Nico with her eyes lingering on Percy more than necessary, much to Nico’s amusement.

“Diner burger with fries and a coke, Nico?” Percy motioned towards his friend.

“Same, but with a sprite,” Nico replied with a barely noticeable grin on his face.

The waiter nodded once and left when it seemed like Percy wouldn’t give her his attention.

“How’s Hades?” Percy asked.

“Amused that you’ve managed to kick the hornet’s nest even with just being here after two days. He says that you should visit him. Something about wanting to hear about the adventures you’ve been going on in your new role.” he replied and noticed a group of teens sitting a few feet away from them. “So, where are the fiancées?”

“Hunting and exterminating.”

“Ahh,” he asked while the food was being placed before them.

“How’s the Underworld doing with all this? Anything to share?” Percy asked his friend and Nico. Nico quickly looked around and leaned closer.

“Dad thinks that something big is happening. The spirits and monsters down there are acting weirder, like on edge,” he told him with concern lacing his tone.

Percy nodded seriously and handed Nico another spare ear-piece so they could contact each other quicker, “Use this to contact me. It doesn’t amplify your scent so it’s safe.” and continued eating his food until none was left on his plate. Soon enough, the pair paid for their food and walked out, but not before they noticed that the group of teens and an old lady were following them from the diner.

“Monsters are following us. Take the alley to our right and we’ll ambush them.” Nico nodded and followed Percy into the alley and quickly wrapped the shadows around him and Percy did the same. Both silently observing the previous group turning into the echidna and rogue demigods pulling weapons out.

The echidna took a sniff of the air before looking at the group assembled behind her, “Find them!” she screeched out and Percy dropped down from his perch on a rooftop and quickly took down the three demigods with the daggers he carried with him and Nico summoned skeleton warriors to restrain and incapacitate the remaining demigods. Percy dodged a tail-strike from the echidna before he lunged at her and cut her arm off before using the shadows to restrain her.

“Echidna, still as ugly as ever. New master got you working tough shifts?” Percy asked with faux-concern.

“Jackson! You’re still alive!” she spat out with venom and Percy just raised his arms to his side. “What can I say? The fates both love and hate me. Now, what were you doing following us?”

“Trying to kill you!”

Percy seemed to be searching for something in her eye before he smirked viciously, “I know you’re watching and listening. So listen up because this is merely a preview of what is going to happen to you.” and quickly slit her throat and Nico and him watched as her body dissolved into the ground, waiting to reform once again. Nico commanded the shadows and skeleton warriors to take care of the bodies.

Nico noticed Percy standing where he just killed the echidna with a small grin on his face, “Mind sharing what’s just gotten you into a good mood?”

Percy simply turned to Nico and opened all the communication lines through his ear-piece to ensure that everyone could hear him and smirked before he spoke, “We just drew first blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment.
> 
> Peace out and until next time!


End file.
